Terra's Kingdom Hearts Adventure
by Tinyrocket
Summary: My second try at a Kingdom Hearts switcharoo. Terra teams up with Monroe and RayRay to find Juniper Lee, Beastboy and Raven. Complete!
1. Dive Into The Heart

Hi, It's me, Tinyrocket! And I made another Kingdom Hearts parody. This time, the Keyblade master is a female and they are princes of heart! Kim Possible was going to lead this but putting either Monique or Bonnie as Riku was a horrible mistake. Thanks for saving me from a stupid mistake, Darth Ben Vader! That was where I know who will be parody Sora, Riku and Kairi. Terra, Raven and Beastboy! After all Terra and Beastboy romances are popular but so are Raven and Beastboy Anyway, I don't own anything in this story. They belong to Disney Channel, Cartoon Network, Kids Wb, etc. Enjoy!

A sixteen-year-old girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, a light grey shirt with a black collar, black sleeves over a grey shirt, brown gloves, blue shorts, brown shoes and a grey butterfly brunette was sleeping into a sea. She wakes up sleepily. "I, like, totally been having these weird dreams. Like, are these real or not?" The girl said in a trance.

The girl then woke up. She got up on a beach. She then saw a sixteen-year-old girl with purple hair, a purple hood, a red jewel connecting her hood, a black outfit, a string of red jewels around her waist and purple boots. in the water. The purple-haired girl turned to her and held out her hand. Then, a tidal wave appears behind her. The blonde-haired girl gasped and swam into the water and swam towards the purple-haired girl. The tidal wave tumbled the two girls. The purple-haired girl surprised looked untouched while the blonde-haired tumbled in the sea. Then, she heard someone called her. The girl looked in the direction of the voice to see a sixteen-year-old boy with green skin, short green hair, a black and purple outfit, a grey ulility belt, grey gloves with black stripes on them, purple and grey boots with black velcro jumping up and down. The girl ran towards the boy but in the end got super-tired from the swimming and started to pant. The boy laughed hysterically as he slapped his knee. Then, he saw something that made him look in awe. The girl looked at the direction of the boy is looking to see a meteor shower with a girl falling down. Then, they realised that girl is the same as the red-haired girl. Then, a portal appeared below the girl. She started to fall with the boy looking in horror as his friend went into darkness.

The girl's fall then slowed down. She then went on a circular portrait, surprisly, she landed on the platform like a cat. On the platform, there was a picture of a nine-year-old boy with brown hair, a red cap backwards, a white shirt, a green jacket, light blue trousers and white and red sneakers. Behind him was five nine-year-old kids. The first one was an African-American boy with black hair, a light grey shirt with dark grey rims, a dark grey collar, a green vest with a yellow number "1" on it, light grey shorts and black and white sneakers. The second one is a girl with black hair in two ponytails with red braids, an orange ski cap, a red shirt, a grey leather jacket, orange and yellow socks and grey boots. The third one is a girl with octogon glasses, red hair in two ponytails with pink braids, a light blue dress with a white collar, white sleeves and a pink bow around the waist, pink socks and brown and white shoes. The fourth one is a big, pudgy boy with messy, blonde hair, a white shirt, brown pants and grey and white shoes. The fifth one is a boy with square grey glasses, blonde spiked hair, a light green shirt, dark green pants, a brown belt with a blue belt buckle, a blue watch, white socks and brown shoes. "Well, well, well. It's good to have you here, Terra." A mysterious voice. "What? How do you know my name?" Terra asked surprised. "So much to do. So little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?" The voice asked. "I like, got a bad feeling about this but..." Terra started before she stepped forward. Then, three platforms appeared. On each of them was a weapon. One was a shiny sword with a gold handle with the letter "T" on the tip. Another was a red and green staff with a sapphire letter "T on its tip. And on the last one was a gold shield with a covering of blue with the green letter "T" on it. "If you give it form... It will give you strength. Choose well." The voice said. Terra thought about this. Then, she smiled on got the sword. "Wait till the Teen Titans see me with this." Terra smirked "The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power I seek?" The voice asked. "Yes." Terra nodded. Then, the sword disappears. "Now what will you give up?" The voice asked. Terra then thought about of this. Then, picked up the shield. "The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield that repels all. Is this the power you give up?" The voice asked. "Yeah, whoever heard of fighting with a shield anyway?" Terra shrugged. The shield disappears from Terra's hand. "You chosen the power of the mystic. You give up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked. "Yeah." Terra nodded. Then, the platforms and weapons disappeared. Then, the platform breaks and Terra came falling down.

She slowly went onto another circular portrait but this time, there was a twelve-year-old boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a black shirt with a black stripe on the sleeves and over it is a red shirt with white sleeves, a yellow collar and on the chest and sleeves was yellow stripes, blue trousers with light blue stripes on the knees and blue shoes with light blue stripes on them. Behind him was nine figures. The first one was a blue spiky hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves, white socks and red shoes with white stripes. The second one was an orange fox with, blue eyes, three curved hairlines, two tails with white tips on them, white socks and red and white shoes. The third one was a red echidna with dreadlocks, purple eyes, a white moon on his chest, white spiked gloves, green socks and red and yellow velcro shoes. The fourth one was a pink hedgehog with a red headband, green eyes, a red dress and a white rim, white gloves with yellow rims, white socks and red shoes with white striped on them. The fifth one was a cream rabbit with brown eyes, an orange dress with a white collar, a light blue box tie, white gloves with gold cuffs on them, white socks and red and yellow shoes. The sixth one was a light blue raindrop shaped creature with blue eyes, a yellow floating dot on his head, a red bow tie, yellow on his hands and feet and pink fairy-like wings. The seventh one was an old man with grey hair, brown eyes, a white lab coat, a green sweater with a green rim on it, a big blue collar with a light blue rim on it, brown pants and brown shoes. The eighth figure was a big woman with brown eyes, red curly hair, red lipstick, a light blue dress with a white collar on it and white rims, a white apron with pink frills and pink slippers. The ninth one was a man with square glasses, short black hair, a black tuxedo with a darker rim, a casual white shirt, a blue bow tie, black pants and black shoes. Then, the sword appears in Terra's hand. "You gain the power to fight." The voice said. Terra then did some sword swipes. "All right! You got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others." The voice said. Then, some black mutanted ants with yellow eyes appeared. "Ugh! What are those?" Terra asked in disgust. "Heartless. Being without hearts who prey on other people's hearts. These partically Heartless are called Shadows. There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light standing strong." The voice said. "Hmm, my earth power's useless here. I guess go with phsical attacks." Terra thought. Terra did a sword slash to kill a Heartless. "That was too easy!" Terra smirked. Then, green balls appeared. "Those are HP balls. Walk over them to heal some of your damages." The voice explained. Terra walked over them as she is healed. Terra repeatable slashed some of the Heartless killing them. Then, a Heartless appeared behind Terra. "Behind you!" The voice warned. Terra then summoned a rock out of nowhere and it fell on the Heartless. "Wow!" Terra smiled impressed. Then, the platform breaks and Terra fell again.

Terra then landed on a platform with multiple colours on it with a door. "I wonder if this's the door that creepy voice was talking about." Kim said. Then, she walked towards the door and tried to pull on it but to no avail. Then, she tried to samsh it with a rock but to no avail. "I don't suppose anyone have a key, do you?" Terra asked. Then, a treasure chest appeared out of nowhere. "Treasure chests contains prizes inside. Open it and collect the prize inside." The voice said. Terra eagerly opened the chest to see a vial with the word "Potion" on it. "That's a potion. Drink it and it heals you." The voice said. "Not a diamond ring but it will do." Terra shrugged before drinking it all down and healing her. Then, a large crate appears. "Prove your strength by pushing the crate towards the door." The voice said. Terra just shrugged as she pushed the crate towards the door. "Now destroy it." The voice said. Terra then summoned a rock on it destroying it Then, a barrel appeared out of nowhere. "Now smash the barrel to open the door." The voice said. Terra just swung her sword and easily destroyed the barrel. It broke and the door opened. Terra walked through.

Terra then went into a living room where she saw three teenagers. One was a teenage boy with short blac hair, an eyemask, a cape that is black on the outside and yellow on the inside, a red shirt with yellow sleeves and a black circle with a yellow capital "R" on it, green pants and black boots. Another was an African-AMerican musclar cyborg. Part of his head was blue and he has a red eye. The last one was a girl auburn hair, a light purple collar with a green jewel on it, a dark purple midriff, light purple armguards with a green jewel on each on them, dark purple shoes. "Robin? Cyborg? Starfire?" Terra asked surprised. "Those aren't your friends. Those are fragements of your heart." The voice said. "What?" Terra asked confused. "The door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself. Talk to them. Each one has a question to ask you. Be honest with it please." The voice said. "Okkkkkay." Terra said a little creeped out as she walked towards the black-haired boy. "Um, hey, Robin." Terra greeted. "Hey, Terra, what are you afraid of?" Robin asked. "Being different." Terra answered. "Being different? Is that really that scary?" Robin asked. "You know why I afraid of being different." Terra said before she walked over to the cyborg. "Hi, Cyborg!" Terra greeted. "Hi, Terra! What do you want out of life?" Cyborg asked. "To see rare sights." Kim said. "Rare sights, eh?" Cyborg said raising an eyebrow. Terra nodded as she went to the girl. "Hi, Starfire." Terra greeted. "Oh, hi, Terra. What is more important to you?" Starfire asked. "That's easy. To be number one!" Terr shouted. "Number one? Is that really so important?" Starfire "You are afraid of being different. You want to see rare sights. You value to be number one. Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your road will be a pleasant one." The voice said. "Sounds good." Terra smiled. "The day you will open the door is both far off and very near." The voice said. Then, everything went black.

Terra then appears on a circular platform. On it was a thirteen-year-old Asian boy with green and black hair with a red zip-up jacket with yellow stripes and a yellow circle on it, a white sweater, blue shorts, white socks and grey shoes with blue stripes on them. Behind him was four figures. One was an old man with white hair, a white beard, a blue robe with a yellow collar and yellow rims. Another was a grey dog with a red collar with a gold tag. The third one was a thirteen African-American girl with black hair in bon-bons with red bangs, a dark purple top with light purple sleeves on a red butterfly on it, a black belt with a silver buckle, green trousers and black and white sneakers. The last one was a thirteen-year-old boy with a green ski cap, an orange shirt and over it was a blue shirt with yellow stripes on the elbows and chest, brown trousers, and blue and white shoes. Above them was a red dragon with green and black hair and a yellow striped chest. Watching them for the top-left corner was two figures. One was a man with a dino skull leaving nothing but his red eyes, black stripes armour with white rims and a green jewel on it, green shirt, grey sleeves, a brown furry cape, a brown stachtel, a black belt, green pants and black shoes. The second one was a thirteen blonde green hooded ninja with black striped armor with a white rim. She looks like she is guilty. Then, a yellow light appears on the floor. "That is a save point. Go over it if you are hurt. It heals you instantly." The voice said. Terra walked over it and it heals her. Then, some more Heartless appeared. Terra defeated them easily with earth attacks and sword slashes. Then, stairs leading to another platform appeared. Terra ran up the stairs to find on the platform was two figures. One was an eleven-year-old boy with black hair, a blue bandana, a red sleeveless vest, a yellow and white striped shirt, green trousers and blue and black sneakers with white rims. The other one was an eighteen-year-old man with short brown hair, a green shirt, a blue jacket, blue pants and black pants. "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes." The voice said. Then, Terra's shadow turned into a giant Heartless with a heart-shaped hole in his chest and long hair. Terra gasped and step back but stopped when she realised she is over the edge. "But don't be afraid. And don't forget." The voice said. "Don't forgot what?" Terra asked. No reply. "Oh, heck with us!" Terra said annoyed getting out her sword.

**Terra versus Darkside Heartless**

**Start Battle**

Terra tried to slash the lags but to have no effect. The Darkside then punched it back. Then, the Darkside tried to squish her in a punch. Terra then created a rocky dome. The Darkside punched through but it got stuck in the dome. Terra went out of the dome to slash attacked the hand multiple times. Then, she saw Shadow Heartless climbing the arm going to her. Terra then created some mud on the arm and the Heartless slipped off. The Darkside's hand got free. She tried to shake it off but Terra held on tight. She then stabbed the arm with her sword many times. Darkside then got a blue beam at Terra. She freaked out and fell off the arm making it hit it. The Darkside flinched in pain. Then, Terra weakly got up and summoned a boulder and it fell on the Darkside making it as flat as a pancake. "Yeah, baby!" Terra cheered

**End Battle**

As the Darkside disappears, a black circle appeared under Terra's feet. "But don't be afraid. You hold the mightiest weapon of them all." The voice as Terra was engulfed in the circle. Before she blacked out, the last words from the voice were "So don't forget: You are the one who will open the door." "The door? What is the door?..." Terra said before disappearing into darkness.

There's Chapter 1! Darth Ben Vader, please don't think I am trying to steal your Cartoon Network KH Parody story. Anyway, review away!


	2. Jump City and Xuan Ze World 1

Here's Chapter 2! The Jump City and the Zuan Ze World parody! I know you really wanted to see Kim star in this, Neros but I needed someone that is similar to Sora amd Riku. Kim Possible wouldn't go crazy and crash a gummi ship into a jungle and Monique is not the darkness type! And Cartoon Fan, of course I like your story! It's on my favourites And Dart Ben Vader, good suggestions but you forget Cid and Ansem! Don't worry, I know who to use for them! And garfieldjonodie, I will think about Lazlo but when yoy mean by A Cartoon's Movie Collection? Do you mean a collection of movies starred by cartoons? Anyway. Enjoy!

Terra woke up groggily on a rocky shore. She then saw a green dog licking her face. "Hey!" Terra snapped. He then turned into the boy from before. "Terra, you lazy bum!" The boy smiled. "Give me a break, Beastboy!" Terra complained. "And people call me lazy." Beastboy laughed. "No! You don't understand! This black big swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe! I couldn't..." Terra snapped before she realised Beastboy is confused. "So did you hit your head?" Beastboy asked. "I don't know. Maybe. What was that place? It's so bizarre." Terra said. "Yeah, right." Beastboy said uninterested. "Beastboy?" Terra asked. "Yeah, Terra?" Beastboy replied. "What was your country like?" Raven asked. "I already told you guys. I don't remember." Beastboy shrugged. "Do you miss it?" Terra asked making Beastboy think. "Well, I see you are finally up." A familiar voice said. It was the girl from before. "It looks like I am going to work on the raft all by myself, and you... she got her lazy habits from you!" Raven accused. "So you noticed." Beastboy joked. "Hey, guys, I race back to the Titans Tower!" Beastboy smiled. "What?" Terra complained. "You're joking, right?" Raven asked. "What are you scared?" Beastboy asked. Raven and Terra then look at each other. Then, Terra floated the rock Beastboy was on and threw it and along with Beastboy in the water. "Ready, set, go!" Terra and Raven said running off. Beastboy then turned a cheetah and ran after them

Inside the tower, Beastboy was talking to Terra. "Okay, Ter, we need logs, a cloth, and a rope." Beastboy explained. "What? Aren't you helping me?" Terra complained. "Well, that's easy!" Beastboy smiled before going into a long silence. "Well, good luck!" Beastboy said turning into a fly and flying off. "Hey, Beastboy!" Terra snapped before she angrily stomped on the floor and walked off it get the rest of the items.

Terra then went into the supply and got a rope and walked out. Then, she saw Robin with a metal staff. "Hey, Terra! Do you feel lucky today! Wanna duel?" Robin asked confidently. "Okay! Let see what you got!" Terra smirked. They then went to the rocky shore.

**Terra versus Robin**

**Start Battle**

"You're going down!" Robin smirked. "Oh no!" Terra smirked back as she summoned a small sandstorm knocking Robin back a bit. Terra then summoned small rocks on Robin who easily rolled from them. Robin did knocked Terra down with a good staff hit. Robin then jumped in the air and dropped bombs on Terra damaging her a lot. Robin was going for the final hit until a sandstorm then blew Robin in the air. Terra then summoned a rock that soon turned into a meteor and it knocked Robin great into the ocean. He swam out embarrassed. "Aw, man, I must be really off today!" Robin said sadly.

**End Battle**

"I'm going to try harder so next time! Watch out!" Robin smirked. Terra giggled as she went to find more items.

Terra went into her room and get out a blanket which is really a cloth. She then walked out to see Cyborg. "Hey, Cy!" Terra smiled. "Hey, Big T! How is the raft going?" Cyborg smiled. "Raven already put in her items but Beastboy is making us do all the work!" Terra complained. "I keep warning you but always forget!" Cyborg scolded. "I know, I know..." Terra said ashamed. "Never turn your back on Beastboy." Terra and Cyborg said. "Hey, I can find the items at my own pace so how about a duel?" Terra asked. "A duel? No, I couldn't..." Cyborg said sadly turning his back to Terra but then looked back at her with a smile. "Couldn't resist of course!" Cyborg smiled. They went back to the rocky shore.

**Terra versus Cyborg**

**Start Battle**

"Show me your stuff!" Cyborg shouted as he fired his sonic his cannon at Terra. Terra then created a rocky curve and it went through and back at Cyborg knocking back. "It's over!" Terra shouted summoning boulders on Cyborg damaging him a lot. Terra then walked forward to see he is unconscious. "I think I overdid it." Terra said. Then, Cyborg grabbed her leg. "I was thinking not enough!" Cyborg smirked as he threw her across the shore. Terra then summoned a boulder and rode towards Cyborg. She drove into him causing him to fly into the water. He swam out embarrassed. "Geez, you practice a lot, don't you?" Cyborg complained.

**End Battle**

"Good work, Terra!" Cyborg congratulated. "Thanks. So how is the investigations going?" Terra asked. "I don't know. All I tell about that door is it's unbreakable. Even for me, also I often see a giant keyhole sometimes." Cyborg explained. "Yeah, same here!" Terra nodded. "Then, let me on our guard. Just in case." Cyborg suggested. "Okay." Terra nodded going off to find more items.

Terra went to find some logs until she saw Starfire on a rock. "Ah, the sun feels so nice, doesn't it?" Starfire smiled. Then, she noticed Terra. "Oh, hello, Terra, I hardly get to see you anymore." Starfire said. "I know. I was busy." Terra said. "So I heard. So... wanna duel?" Starfire asked. "I thought nobody will ask me!" Terra laughed.

**Terra versus Starfire**

**Start Battle**

Starfire did a kick on Terra which Terra countered with another kick. Starfire then threw a starbolt at Terra which hit. Terra then summoned a boulder and it hit Starfire sending her across the shore. "Give up?" Terra smirked. "Never! As a princess of Tamaran, I shall not lose to the likes of you!" Starfire shouted. "Huh? Star, it's just a friendly duel." Terra said a bit creeped out. "No, this isn't about a duel anymore! It's about honour and pride and showing everybody who is the best Teen Titan what she for all!" Starfire said bravely. "Dude, what are you talking about?" Terra asked. Starfire just shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe this!" Starfire said shooting a big beam at Terra who shrieked and countered a sand storm. The fight of power goes on untill Terra overpowered Starfire and knocked her into the water. She swam out. "Oh, I can't believe I lost!" Starfire said ashamed of herself.

**End Battle**

"What was that I shall not lose nonsense?" Terra asked. "It was a trick so I could use my strongest attack on you." Starfire said. "Not much of a strongest attack is it?" Terra asked. Starfire looked shocked and then glared at Terra. "Uh-oh. I know that look." Terra said running off soon to be chased by starbolts.

After, Terra escaped Starfire, she started to look for some logs. She picked up four so that means one more and she is done for the day. Then, she saw Raven meditating. "Hey, how come you're not doing chores?" Terra snapped. "I done mine." Raven said emotionless. "Well, one more log and I'll be done for the day!" Terra smiled. "Okay, how about a duel?" Raven asked. "Sorry, I can't. I still have to..." Terra started before Raven levitated the logs with some sort of black magic and threw it across the shore. "Don't worry, they'll reach Beastboy!" Raven smirked. "Then, shall we?" Terra asked.

**Terra versus Raven**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned a rock meteor shower on Raven but she summoned a black shield around her. "Now it's my turn! Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven shouted launched black feathers at Terra. It literally stuck on her and inflicts some damage. "I'm too strong!" Raven said. "Not today!" Terra snapped. "Are you okay? Shake the earth!" Terra shouted as she slapped sand all over Raven. "Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven shouted before her hand started to glow and she did an upwards chop on Terra. "Now to stop playing games! Are you okay?" Terra asked as she summoned a earth tremor knocking Raven into the sky. She floated down. "You won the battle but next you won't be so lucky." Raven said.

**End Battle**

Terra jumped and down in happiness of her victory. "Better luck next time!" Terra laughed. Then, Beastboy came with a bump on his head. "Okay, who's idea of a practical joke was this?" Beastboy snapped angrily. Terra then looked at Raven. "I did they will reach Beastboy, didn't I?" Raven smirked. Terra then blinked for a minute then summoned a sandstorm blinding Beastboy. "Hey!" Beastboy snapped. When the sandstorm clears, Beastboy look to see that Raven and Terra are gone. He turned into an elephant and angrily stomped the ground.

Later, Beastboy, Terra and Raven were on the top of Titans Tower. "So Beastboy's home is out there right?" Terra asked. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here." Raven shrugged. "But how far would a raft take us?" Terra asked. "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else." Raven shrugged. "So what will you do if you go to another world?" Beastboy asked eagerly. "Hmm, I don't know. It's just... Sometimes, I wonder why we are on this place. I mean if they are other worlds, then why did we ended up and this one? And suppose they are other worlds. This world will just be a small pea compared to other worlds. So we could have easily ended up and someplace else, right?" Raven asked. "Beats me." Terra shrugged. "There you go. We'll never find out by staying here." Raven said. "Gee, you look like you are in a lot of thought?" Beastboy asked. "Thanks to you. If you never joined the Teen Titans, I wouldn't have thought about it. Sooner or later I am really going to bite off my tongue but thank you." Raven said. "You're welcome, Raven! I think." Beastboy said confused. Terra giggled. Then, Robin came up. "Titans! Trouble!" Robin shouted going back down. Beastboy followed him. Terra was going to follow him until a star-shaped fruit came out of nowhere. "Huh?" Terra asked. "It's a paopu fruit. You wanted one, didn't you. If you shared it with someone you really care about. Your destiny will be fullfilled." Raven said. Terra then realised what was going on. "What? But Raven? I?" Terra said surprised. Then, Raven laughed. Terra looked shocked. Not only she been pulled a prank on but by Ravem. She dejectly threw the paopu fruit away and chased Raven.

Meanwhile, in a pudgy light grey dog with a dark grey face, dark grey ears, dark grey feet and a dark grey tail was walking into a house. Ever since he since he been learning magic, he also been learns to walk on two legs but only when he is battling. He then knocked on a door. "Shine and rise, June!" The dog smiled in a Scottish accent. Then, he noticed there was no answer. "June?" The dog asked with again, no reply. The dog opened the door to see an eleven-year-old boy with black square glasses with green lens, a blue ski cap, red beads, a yellow shirt, a green jacket with light green rims, blue trousers, and light blue shoes with white rims dancing out to music on headphones. "Roger!" The dog shouted getting the boy's attention. "Yo, Monroe, my main dog, what's up, what's up, what's up?" Roger rapped. "Fine without your noise!" Monroe complained with a headache. "That is noise to you but to me it's heaven music." Roger said. Monroe looked unimpressed. "Look, where's June?" Monroe snapped. "JP? She's gone but gave me a letter to give to you." Roger smiled giving Monroe an envelope. He opened it and read it. Then, his eyes widened in horror. "Ray Rayyy!" Monroe shouted going outside.

Monroe then stopped at a tree to see an eight-year-old Asian boy with blue hair sticking up, brown eyes, an orange shirt with a yellow circle on it and on that circle was a blue fist. He also had black sleeves, blue jeans and black shoes sleeping under a tree. "Laddie! Laddie! Get up! We got an emergency!" Monroe shouted shaking him violently but to no avail. Monroe then sighed. "I didn't want to do this but..." Monroe said before he pointed his finger at the sky and summoned a thunderbolt on Ray Ray waking him up. "What? Where? What happened?" Ray Ray surprised. "I cast a Thunder spell on you!" Monroe said. "Cool." Ray Ray smiled. Monroe just groaned in annoyance. "Laddie! We don't have time for this! We got a serious problem but we can't tell anyone!" Monroe said. "Not even Marcus?" Ray Ray asked. "No! Not even dreadlock boy!" Monroe snapped. "Ah-Mah?" Ray Ray asked. "No! How many times to I have to get through that thick skull of yours?" Monroe shouted. "Oh hi, Marcus, hey, Ah-mah!" Ray Ray greeted. Monroe nervously turned around to see two figures. One was an eleven-year-old African-American boy with brown dreadlocks, a green shirt with the white numbers "15" on it, a black jacket with white spots and a red striped rim, tan pants and green shoes with light green rims. The other one was a old woman with grey hair in a ponytails by her green sash, green circle earrings, a gold necklace with a round pink jewel, a light purple dress with red designs on it and black shoes. "Um, hey, guys." Monroe nervously greeted. "Is there something you want to tell us, Monroe?" Ah-Mah asked. "Ha ha. You got busted!" Ray Ray laughed. "Why you little!" Monroe asked before he jumped on Ray Ray and beat him up.

There's Chapter 2! Next you see the rest of the Disney Castle crew in the next chapter! See ya!


	3. Jump City and Xuan Ze World 2

Here's Chapter 3! Don't worry, I will put in as many suggestion as possible. But Tinyrocket, I get to Goofy? Way too cool, thanks? I'll take a shield over the sword anyday! And Orange Sora, tell Flame no beating up other reviewers before it's too late! Oh, and everyone who made at least KH paordy. In the Kingdom Hearts II, Queen Minnie is playable in the Disney Castle world as a white mage. Anyway, enjoy!

After Terra woke up, she went to the rocky shore to see Beastboy with the raft finished. "What time is it?" Terra asked. "Ten o'clock. Still it's your best time though. You normally wake up at noon." Beastboy laughed. "Ha ha. Very funny. So there is nothing I can do?" Terra asked. "Well, there is the food." Beastboy suggested. "On it." Terra saluted. "And could you find Raven for me? After we finished the raft, she vanished." Beastboy said. "Okay." Terra nodded. "Need any help finding food?" Beastboy asked. Terra then looked at a boulder and slightly moved it revealing a mushroom. She picked up the mushroom and gave it to Beastboy looked amazed. "I take that as a no." Beastboy said. Terra just giggled.

Terra went around to the shore looking for food until she saw three coconut trees. She used her earth powers to shake them and knocked coconuts down. She collected them, then she saw Raven meditating on a rock. She ran towards her. "Um, hey, Rave, what are you doing?" Terra asked. "Meditating an answer." Raven said. "For what?" Terra asked. "What to call our raft." Raven said. "Oh, hey, a name, that's a great idea!" Terra smiled. "I was thinking of..." Terra and Raven started. "Golem." Terra finished. "Ansem." Raven finished. "Ansem?" Terra asked. "Golem?" Raven asked. They blinked for a minute. "The usual?" Terra asked with a smirk. "But of, course." Raven said poshly. Then, Beastboy came. "So what I miss?" Beastboy asked. "Very funny, Beastboy. Look, we are having a race to see who gets to name the raft." Terra snapped. "Okay, I'll be ref. The rules are as always. You go through the obstacle course, touched the checkpoint and ran back." Beastboy explained. "Yeah, let's make a deal. If I win, I get to be captain and if you win,..." Terra started. "I get to share a paopu fruit with Beastboy." Raven said. "What?" Terra asked. "Whoever wins gets to share a paopu fruit with Beastboy!" Raven said. "Sounds good to me!" Beastboy smirked. "Beastboy, you can just..." Terra started. "Ready, set, go!" Beastboy shouted starting thr race. Raven and Terra ran a bridge. Terra then fell on a loose board and fall into the sand. Terra then got up and ran after Raven who was ahead. They climbed the trees and touched the checkpoint. Then, they ran back. Terra was still dead last. They went on the bridge again only it was Raven turn to fall. She flew up but Terra came in first ran towards the finish line winning the race. "Yeah, baby, how did defeat taste?" Terra smirked. "Congratulations, challenger Terra, the raft is now called Golem!" Beastboy with an annoyed Raven flying to the finish line. "Gee, I didn't know you love me that much." Beastboy blushed. "What? Oh, the paopu fruit? Look, Beastboy, I..." Terra started. "We were only kidding." Raven smirked. "Yeah, if I could make you mine so easily, I would have tried you to a chair and forced feed you!" Beastboy said before he laughed hysterically. "Feed on this!" Terra shouted angrily before she summoned a sandstorm on Beastboy sending him straight up the sky making a star. She stormed off but not before grabbing a mushroom from the watch tower.

Terra was catching fish with her fishing net in shallow water with Starfire watching her. "Terra!" Starfire called out. "Hey, Star?" Terra asked. "If you had a paopu fruit, who will you share it with?" Starfire asked. "What with everyone and fairy tales about star-shaped fruit?" Terra snapped angrily. "It's not a fairy tale. It's a legend." Starfire corrected. "I was being... Never mind. If true love lies in a paopu fruit, wouldn't that be cheating?" Terra asked. "No. It only works with someone you really care about. If it works, it's true love!" Starefire smiled. "So who are you sharing a paopu fruit with?" Terra asked. "I was hoping sharing one with Robin." Starfire said. "Robin?" Terra asked surprised. "Yes, who are you sharing one with?" Starfire asked. "Let think about that... Nobody." Terra said annoyed walking off. "Why can't my team have girls with more female personality?" Starfire asked sadly. "I heard that!" A familiar voice shouted before Starfire ducked under a flying rock.

Terra was filling up water from a spring with Cyborg watching her. "Robin and I are going to investage that keyhole in that cove later." Cyborg said. "Really, cool." Terra nodded. "Hey, I heard rumours that the keyhole is the heart on the world." Cyborg said. The word "heart" repeated in Terra's ear. Cyborg noticed this. "Yo, Ter. What's up?" Cyborg asked confused. "Nothing, Cy. Look, I am going to investage that keyhole myself." Terra said. "Cool. I'll tell birdboy!" Cyborg shrugged walking off. "Heart of the world." Terra repeated.

Terra went into the cove to see a giant keyhole and two chalk drawings of Beastboy and Terra. She remembered those. A month ago Terra and Beastboy drew them. She then summoned a stone and carved out a hand giving a paopu fruit to Beastboy. She sighed. Then, she heard something behind her. She looked back to see a figure in a grey cloak. "Okay, you have ten seconds to tell me who are you and why I shouldn't flatten you." Terra asked. "This world have been connected." The figure said. "Connected? To what?" Terra asked. "Connected to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed." The man said. "Darkness? Eclipsed? Okay, buster, you have five seconds!" Terra snapped. "You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man said. "What door?" Terra asked. "The door to this world." The man said. Terra gasped at this. "So you are from another world." Terra gasped. "There is so much to learn. You know so little." The man said. "Okay, well, you'll see. I will go to other worlds!" Terra snapped angrily. "It's a a meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing." The man said. "Understand this!" Terra shouted launching a rock at the man but he is disappears. "Where are you? Quit hiding! Who was that creep?" Terra asked herself.

Terra then went outside and to a palm tree. She shook it with a small tremor knocking a seagull egg out of the tree. She catches it then Robin walked to her. "Hey, Terra, what happened?" Robin asked. "Huh?" Terra asked. "In the cove." Robin shrugged. "I don't know. Had something to know with the keyhole." Terra shrugged. "We will investtiage soon." Robin nodded. "Soon?" Terra asked. "Hey, I came to asked you if you want to duel me, Cyborg and Starfire in a three-on-one duel." Robin said. "Three against one. That doesn't seem fair. At least not for you it is." Terra smirked. "Oh, har har. Look unless you can beat us all, you prove that Raven is the better fight than you." Robin snapped. "Huh? Why?" Terra asked. "Because Raven challenged us and won." Robin explained. "Oh, fine but no crying when I kick your butts!" Terra smirked as they went back to the rocky shore.

**Terra versus Robin, Cyborg and Starfire**

**Start Battle**

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he, Cyborg and Starfire surrounded Terra. Robin threw birdarangs, Starfire thre starbolts and Cyborg shot sonic cannon shots damaging Terra a lot. "Starfire, hand-to-hand combat! Cyborg, cover us!" Robin shouted. Starfire and Cyborg nodded as Robin and Starfire attacked Terra with kicks. Terra knocked Starfire back with an earth tremor. Then, she ducked Robin's kick and they went into a fight. Starfire then started to spin at Terra who ducked and ended up hitting Robin. Terra then trapped them in a rocky dome. "Hey, you can't do that!" Cyborg shouted. "Why not?" Terra asked. "Because of this!" Cyborg shouted launching sonic cannon shots at her. She summoned a sandstorm around her blocking the attacks. She then launched a big boulder at Cyborg damaging him. "All right! I surrender!" Cyborg shouted.

**End Battle**

"Good work, Terra. Your skills have improved!" Robin congratulated. "Thank you, guys, now I better get to Beastboy with these." Terra said walking off.

Terra went back to the raft to see Beastboy with a shell necklace. "Oh, cool! You got the food!" Beastboy smiled. "Yeah, hey, Beastboy, what is that?" Terra said pointing to the necklace. "Oh, this? This is a shell necklace. Sailors used to mkae this to bring them good luck. But I had one shell short." Beastboy frowned. "Here. Give it to me." Terra said. Beastboy obeyed and Terra used her butterfly brunette on it. "How's that?" Terra asked. "Perfect!" Beastboy smiled. "Well, we better go home. We got a big day tomorrow." Terra said. Beastboy nodded as they walked to the tower.

Beastboy and Terra are on the balcony. "Raven, sure have changed, haven't she?" Beastboy asked. "What do you mean? She is still the creepy Raven we know and almost love so much!" Terra smiled but frowned when she saw Beastboy's sad face. "Well..." Beastboy started with Terra waiting for a response. "Hey, Terra, let's go take the raft! Just the two of us!" Beastboy smiled. "What?" Terra gasped. "Ha-ha. Just kidding!" Beastboy laughed. "What's up with with you, B.B.? You're the one that changed." Terra said. "Yeah, well, Terra, don't ever change." Beastboy said. "Huh?" Terra asked. Then, Robin came up. "Titans, trouble!" Robin shouted. Beastboy then ran off sadly. Robin noticed this. "What's with Beastboy?" Robin asked. "Got me." Terra said as they ran down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Monroe was reading Marcus, Ah-mah and Ray Ray the letter.

_Dear Monroe_

_Sorry for leaving on such short notice but we got a huge problem. The stars have been going out one by one. I have reason to believe that these stars are other worlds. The only way to stop this is the "key". I want you and Ray Ray to find this key or we're all doomed. Talk to Obi-wan Kenobi for more information._

_P.S. Please tell Marcus I am sorry._

"Wow, I wonder what all this mean?" Ah-mah asked. "It means... We just have to trust June." Marcus shrugged. "Running off without telling anyone. That is so cool! Still, I hope she's all right." Ray Ray said concerned. "Don't worry, laddie. We will find June and this key." Monroe said trying to cheer Marcus up. "Thanks, dudes!" Marcus smiled. "Um, Ah-mah, could you?" Monroe started. "Don't worry, just don't get killed, okay?" Ah-Mah asked. Then, Marcus started to think. "What's the matter?" Ray Ray asked. "Nothing. It just that I want to hear everything when you get back so I think you should invite our chronicler." Marcus suggested. "Not him!" Monroe complained. "Want me come with you?" Ah-Mah asked. Monroe thought about this for a while. "Kaz!" Monroe shouted. Then, a short old man came in the room. He was bald except the grey hair on the back on his head. He also wore a grey shirt, blue pants, round glasses with blue lens and black and white sneakers. "Ah, konichiwa, everyone. How may I help you?" Kaz asked. "We want you to accompany Monroe and Ray Ray on their adventure." Marcus explained. "Where are we going? To the dog wash?" Kaz asked. "No, to find the key." Monroe said with a forced smile and a twitching eye. "What key?" Kaz asked. "The key to stop the darkness." Marcus explained. "Okay, then! You can count on me!" Kaz smiled. "Thanks, dudes, good luck." Marcus said. Monroe and Kaz saluted. Then, Marcus saluted, then Ah-Mah then Ray Ray was seen next to Ah-Mah saluting. Monroe and Kaz then grabbed his arms. "You're coming too!" Monroe and Kaz shouted.

Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz was heading towards the gummi garage. "So your world disappeared too?" Ray Ray asked. "It was terrible. We been scattered. And luckily, I was the only one who made it to this castle." Kaz said. "Isn't that I was lucky to be alive?" Ray Ray asked. "Oh yeah. That too!" Kaz said before chuckling nervously. "Ray Ray." Monroe said. "Oh yeah! When we go to other worlds, we're not allowed to tell other people about it. We have to protect the world border!" Kaz smiled. "That's border laddie." Monroe scolded. "Oh, yeah, I knew that." Ray Ray giggled before Monroe rolled his eyes.

Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went to the gummi garage to see two girls. One had purple striped hair, purple eyeshadow, purple lipstick, a black neck bracelet with white spikes, a purple and green sweater and over it was a grey shirt with a black shirt with purple eyes and two purple fangs, a brown belt with a black buckle, black pants with two green spots on them and black boots. The other one, blue eyes, blonde ponytails put together with pink bows, a violet jacket with light purple rims on the elbows,a pink shirt, dark violet pants, pink shoes and brown shoes. "Ready for launch, lasses?" Monroe asked. "Sure, I am ready, right, Ophelia?" The blonde-hair girl asked. "Whatever, Jody." Ophelia said rolling her eyes. "Okay, we got items, gifts for the key, the gummi crew, Kaz. Do we miss anything?" Monroe asked. "Me!" Roger shouted running down the stairs and ran towards the crowd. "If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, Roger. No!" Monroe snapped coldly. "Please, guys, I always wanted to see new worlds. Come please!" Roger begged. "What can you do?" Monroe asked. "It's easy. I am a cheerleader. Hey, go Team Juniper!" Roger cheering. "We need a cheerleader. You're hired!" Ray Ray cheered. "Ray Ray, no! Fine, he can come but you better not play any rock music!" Monroe snapped. "Of course not." Roger smiled. Everyone sighed at this. "You know rap music is my thing!" Roger smiled getting out a CD player. Everyone then put cotten balls in their ears and boarded the gummi ship. Marcus and Ah-Mah watched the gummi ship fly off. "Please find her." Marcus said quietly as the gummi ship flew off.

Meanwhile, in Terra's room, she was wide awake. "I just can't wait till tomorrow. This is going to be fun!" Beastboy's voice smiled. Then, she heard a noise from outside. She looked outside the window to see a storm. "A storm? Oh no! The raft!" Terra gasped. Then, she saw Raven and Beastboy outside. She then went out of her room. Then, the alarm ran off. Starfire and Cyborg ran to the living room where Robin is. "Titans Tower! They are strange creatures attacking..." Robin started. "Um, Robin, I think you might want to take a head count!" Cyborg pointed out. Robin looked around to see Starfire at him. "Where are Terra, Raven and Beastboy?" Robin asked.

Terra ran towards the raft where Raven is. "Raven, what are you doing and where's Beastboy?" Terra asked. "The door have opened." Raven said. "The door? You mean the door to our world?" Terra asked. "Yes. Now we can go to other worlds." Raven said. "Go to other worlds? Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. Where's Beastboy?" Terra asked. "Beastboy is coming with us! When we go through this portal, we won't be able to go back. We won't see Robin or Cyborg or Starfire ever again. But this is our last chance. I am not afraif of the darkness!" Raven snapped. "Wait a minute! Rave, what is going on?" Terra asked. Raven held out her hand and got stuck up in a dark portal. Terra gasped at this and grabbed Raven's hand as they are sucked into the darkness. Then, a white light appears and Terra came out with a golden key with a silves chain with a silver T on it. The words Keyblade kept echoing in her ears. Then, shadow Heartless appeared. "Those are the freaks from my dream!" Terra gasped as she summoned an earth tremor destroying all the Heartless. Then, something tells her to go to the cove.

Terra went to the cove to see the keyhole and Beastboy who looks pale. "Beastboy?" Terra gasped. "Terra." Beastboy said sadly. Then, a gale came out of the keyhole and blew Beastboy towards Terra who tried to caught her but it went through her like a ghost and disappears. Then, it blew her out of the cove.

Terra then fell onto a giant land of some sort. She angrily drummed her fingers. "Getting knocked out really ruins my day." Terra said annoyed but then gasped at horror as in the background was a giant destroyed "T" "That's Titans Tower! But if that is so, then does that mean?" Terra said sadly with misty eyes. Then, Darkside appears destroying the tower. Terra gasped at this and then got angry. "You shouldn't have done that!" Terra said angrily.

**Terra versus Darkside**

**Start Battle**

Darkside tried to squash Terra in a punch but she dodged it and his hand got stuck. Terra then some Keyblade combos on the arm. Then, Shadow Heartless appeared. Terra then damaging everyone with a giant earth tremor. The Darkside got freed. Then, the Darkside shot beams from his heart at Terra. Terra waited patiently and deflected them back at the Darkside stunning him. Terra's Keyblade then started to turn into a rock. "And this is for my friends!" Terra shouted as she jumped up and slashed the Darkside. It slowly disappeared into darkness.

**End Battle**

"Yeah, baby! How you like those apples baby?" Terra asked with a smirk. Then, a dark vortex appeared and tried to suck Terra in. She tried to hold on to the rock but sadly, she fell into the vortex and into another world.

There's Chapter 3! Next Terra wakes up in a new world! Review away!


	4. Traverse Town 1

Here's Chapter 4! Oh, I been meaning ask you Darth Ben Vader, when are you updated your Kingdom Hearts switch-a-roo? Also, Mac is a good suggestion but I had a fan-made character called Vivian which is a love interest for Eduardo from my Frankie Sleuth story. Anyway, Enjoy!

Monroe, Ray Ray, Roger and Kaz enter a gloomy town called Traverse Town. "Wow, what an awesome starry sky!" Ray Ray smiled looking up. "We don't have time for star-gazing! We have to find this key!" Monroe snapped. Then, a star shook a little bit. Ray Ray looks confused at first but then smiled. "Cool! Hey, guys look!" Ray Ray smiled pointing to the star. Roger and Kaz looked to see the star which is now shaking violently. "Um, Monroe, I think you might want to see this." Kaz said. "What for? It's just a star!" Monroe said looking up to see the star shaking. Monroe looks confused at this then it exploded and everyone gasped. "Cool!" Ray Ray smiled. "No, not cool! That was some sucker's world!" Kaz snapped. "Oh, yeah, oops." Ray Ray said as he chuckled nervously. "Come on, we have to find this key!" Monroe snapped. Roger then went into an alley. Monroe then went another way. "Um, Monroe, don't you think?" Ray Ray asked. "What does Roger know?" Monroe asked walking off. Ray Ray then looked at Kaz. "What does Roger know?" Ray Ray asked. Kaz just shrugged. "Come on, Roger!" Ray Ray called. "Coming!" Roger called out as he looked over an unconscious Terra. "Hmm, what to know with an unconscious girl. Ah, yes. Wake her up. Duh!" Roger smiled before getting a bucket of water. Unknown to him, Terra was groggily waking up. "Man, talk about a nightmare." Terra said weakly. Then, Roger pured water all Terra. "Eek! It's worse! It's real!" Terra shouted getting up. Then, she looked around. "Where am I? Hey, kid. Do you know where I am?" Terra asked. "This is the world below Heaven. Not as low as Hades but you know." Roger smiled. Terra blinked for a minute and then grabbed Roger by the neck. "Okay, tell me where I'm really am and maybe I won't hurt you!" Terra threatened. "You're in Traverse Town! The place where people go where they lost their worlds!" Roger said quickly before Terra gasped and dropped him. "Lost their worlds? What do you mean by worlds?" Terra asked. "Well..." Roger started. "Roger!" Ray Ray called out. "Sorry, angel, but I am out of here!" Roger said running off on all fours. "Hey! Get back here!" Terra shouted chasing him. She then lost him and saw the First District. "Okay. This is way not cool. I'm in another world!" Terra said.

Terra went to an item shop which the words "G.R.O.S.S." on it. She shrugged and walked through to see three figures. One was a six-year-old boy with spiked blonde hair, a red striped shirt, black pants and pink and white shoes. Another was the same age as the boy except she was a girl with brown hair, an orange shirt, yellow overalls and white sneakers. The last one was a tiger. "A customer!" They all exclaimed. "And a hot one too!" The tiger smiled. "Hobbes! You know that flirting with the enemy is completely forbidden. I made an exception of having Susie here and accept female customers but now you went too far!" The boy shouted. "Well, the G.R.O.S.S. headquarters have been destroyed so I can do what I want!" Hobbes smirked. "Um, guys?" Terra started. "Well, then, I afraid I have to give you two demerits!" The boy snapped. "With what, Calvin? You are going to write them on a vial?" Hobbes smirked. "Guys?" Terra asked. "What? That's an insult, you flea condo!" Calvin shouted. "Hedgehog Head!" Hobbes smirked. "Traitor!" Calvin snapped. "Bully!" Hobbes snapped. "Guys!" Terra shouted so loud that the shop shook. Calvin and Hobbes stopped and looked at Terra. "Where the heck am I?" Terra shouted very ticked off. "You're in G.R.O.S.S. Item Shop which stands for Get Rid Of Slimy girlS! Can't you read?" Calvin snapped. "That's not what I met and Girls start with a "G"!" Terra snapped. "We made an exception." Calvin snapped. "Enough of your stupid club! Tell me where I am now... or... or..." Terra snapped before she went on her knees crying making Hobbes and Susie guilty. "Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to make you cry!" Hobbes said guilty. "No, it's not that! It's just... I think my world is gone!" Terra said. "Aw, don't worry, we lost our worlds too." Susie said in syphathy. "Really?" Terra asked. "Yeah. Don't worry. Look, go to the accessory shop. and talk to Gary Oak. He will you tell where you are." Hobbes said. "Okay." Terra nodded before she walked out of the shop. "What? You let her out without even mentioning what we got?" Calvin said in disbelief. "Aw, shut up." Hobbes and Susie complained.

Terra went into the accessory shop to see a fourteen-year-old boy with big red hair, a purple shirt with an orange rim at thew bottom, a yellow and green necklace, blue trousers and brown boots with black rims. He turned around when he realised someone was behind him. "Hello? And how may I?" The boy started before realising it was Terra. "Oh, great, a girl." The boy complained. "What? Well, I know some girls we can kick your butts!" Terra shouted making the boy nervous. "Hey, hey. I didn't mean to cause a fuss. Yo, what's wrong with you anyway? It looks like you been crying?" The boy asked. "I am looking for my friends, Beastboy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin!" Terra said sadly. "Hmm, I don't think I met anyone by those names." The boy shrugged. "Okay, forest-head." Terra shrugged. "Yeah, my name is not forest Head. It's Gary Oak!" Gary snapped. "Close enough." Terra laughed. "Why you... Look, I'll go find anyone you mdescribed. I will tell you!" Gary smiled. "Thanks!" Terra thanked. Then, a turtle appeared carrying five packages. He was blue with red eyes, a red shell with a yellow stomach and a white rim. He then dropped a package. He then groaned. Terra then gave him the package. "Squirtle!" The turtle thanked before walking off. "Who the heck was that?" Terra asked. "Squirtle. My first Pokemon!" Gary smiled. "Pokemon?" Terra asked confused. "Never mind." Gary said. Terra just shrugged and walked out of the door.

Terra went into the second district to see a man running in fear. Then, he tripped and fell. "Hey, dude, are you okay?" Terra asked. Then, she gasped the man disappears revealing his heart. The heart then turns into a purple Heartless with a black heart on his chest and silver helm. It then disappears. Then, Shadow Heartless started to surrounded Terra. "Oh, great, those freaks are here too?" Terra asked. Then, she destroyed them all in an earth tremor. "Ha. Too easy." Terra smirked. She walked forward a few steps until... "No, please, don't squish us!" A female voice begged. "Get back, creepo!" A male voice shouted. Terra then looked down to see two blobs. One was grey with an antenna that had a green ball on it. The other one was also grey only with an antenna that had a pink ball on it. "What the?" Terra started. "Please. Don't squish us!" The female one begged crying. Terra stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even see you." Terra apologised. "Well, be more careful. More punis are killed by "accidents"!" The male one snapped. "What's a puni?" Terra asked. "Well, for starters, I am Punio and this is my younger sister Petuni and Punis of course look like us!" Punio explained. "So I noticed." Terra giggled. "Yeah, we all live together in this tree called the Great Tree in Boggly Woods. But those creatures attacked our world." Petuni explained. "Creatures? You mean the Heartless!" Terra exclaimed. "Yes. After they came to our world, they began to destroy everything. We got seperated from all our friends." Punio said sadly. "That's horrible!" Terra said in syphathy. "Yeah but they may be a chance that they are still alive. After all, we made it out okay, right?" Punio asked. "Yeah, but if that is true then where should we go then?" Petuni asked. Punio then started to think. "Hey, why don't I'll help you guys?" Terra smiled. "Really? You would have done that for us?" Petuni asked. "Yeah, I lost my world too!" Terra said. "Oh, thank you! The punis look like us! Just be careful not to step on them!" Punio said. "Okay." Terra nodded.

Terra then went intot the third district to see more Heartless which she easily destroyed with Keyblade slashed and earth attacks. Then dropped HP balls along with bubbles called MP balls which is a mystery to Terra and pink, yellow and blue balls called mummy balls which are like dollars She then went through a door. "What?" Terra gasped. She was in the First District. "You gotta be kidding me!" Terra said in disbelief. She then went back into the accessory shop. "Hey, Gary, any luck?" Terra asked. "No, I afraid I haven't seen them for half a hour." Gary said. "Hey, how come this town is limited?" Terra asked. "Because those big doors are the way to going to another world." Gary explained. "Huh?" Terra asked. "Out there is cyberspace. If you are have a gummi ship, you could just fly out to another world." The man shrugged. "Oh, okay then." Terra nodded as she went outside. "They will keep going after you. And they will as long as you wield the Keyblade." A voice said. Terra looked at the direction of the voice to see a man with red hair and facial hair, a white shirt, white pants, a brown robe of some sort and brown boots. "And who are?" Terra asked. "My name is no importance to you." The man said. "So he's the one who was at that cove!" Terra gasped. "Now let me see that Keyblade." The man said. "Oh, go to a retirement home!" Terra snapped. "Excuse me?" The man said shocked by her response. "Yeah, you heard me, old man. Go home before I break your back!" Terra snapped. "Well, it looks like I have to teach you some manners for your elders." The man said getting out a green glowing sword of some sort.

**Terra versus Mysterious Man**

**Start Battle**

Terra and the man went weapon to weapon for a few seconds. Then, Terra stepped back and summoned a rock and rode it upwards. "What the?" The man asked. "Ha-ha. Don't try to jump or you will break your back!" Terra laughed. The man then got mad and shot a laser at Terra damaging her. Terra then threw a sandstorm at the man damaging him. Then, Terra started to create a rock slide damaging the man. The man got really angry as his sword caught to grow. He then slashed attacked Terra's rock and she fell down on the ground unconscious.

**End Battle**

"That should teach her a lesson." The man smirked. "Yeah, but I think you overdid it, Obi-Wan." A voice said. Behind him was a fourteen-year-old boy with black hair, a white and red cap with a green symbol on it, a blue jacket with a white collar, white sleeves and gold buttons, a black shirt, a green backpack, blue jeans and black and white sneakers with a red spot on each of them. "She deserved it, Ash. She wouldn't stop taunting me!" Obi-Wan snapped. "Yes but you are..." Ash started before Obi-Wan came straight into his face. "Trust me. You do not want to finish that sentence." Obi-Wan said in a dark tone. "Yes, sir." Ash said scared. "Come on, Ash. We better take this girl inside. Things are worse than we thought they are. A lot worse." Obi-Wan said.

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating on a floating iceburg. "Hmm, Terra and Beastboy can't be far. I suggest I should go looking for them." Raven said. Unknown to her, the two people of the third prince portrait from Terra's dream was watching her. "Hmm, maybe we should help her." The man said.

There's Chapter 3! Review away!


	5. Traverse Town 2

Here's Chapter 5! Well, that's too bad about your Kingdom Hearts switch-a-roo. I hope Neros does a job! And strry, I'mm sorry but I don't watch Family Guy and I doubt I ever will. I grew up and the Simpsons but not Family Guy. Anyway, enjoy!

Monroe and Ray Ray walking through the alley. "Aw, man. This is so cool! It's just like that haunted house we visited last Halloween!" Ray Ray smiled. "Will you shut up?" Monroe complained. "What's the matter? Scared?" Ray Ray smirked. "Me? No way! I never get scared!" Monroe snapped. Then, a hand tapped on his shoulder. Monroe screamed and he landed on Ray Ray's head. "Excuse me but did Juniper Lee sent you?" The voice asked. "Who are you?" Ray Ray asked turning around to see a woman with long brown hair in ox horns, a huge yellow spathetti dress and yellow shoes. "I am Padme Amidala." Padme introduced.

Terra woke up groggily to see Beastboy. "Come on, girlie, get up!" Beastboy snapped. Terra looked dizzy but shocked at the same time. "Sorry, for the treatment, he got from my friend but he did it to get you away from those creatures. The Heartless is how they were tracking you but it was their heart they really want." Beastboy explained. "I'll keep that in mind, Beastboy." Terra joked. "Beastboy? I am Ash Ketchum!" Beastboy snapped. Then, he then turned into Ash. "I think you overdid, Old Ben!" Ash joked. "It's Obi-Wan, Ashton." Obi-Wan snapped. "What the heck is going on, anyway?" Terra snapped. "Like I said, the Heartless was using the Keyblade to track you." Ash explained. "But it won't work for long. Soon, they will find us. But why? Why would the Keyblade choose a girl like you?" Obi-Wan picking up the Keyblade. Then, it appears in Terra's hand. "Oh, well. I guess beggers can't be choosers." Obi-Wan shrugged. "Okay, if nobody will make sense, I will shake this room into the ground!" Terra snapped.

Meanwhile, in another room, Padme, Monroe and Ray Ray was talking. "Okay, so you know that they are lots of worlds out there right?" Padme asked. "Right." Monroe nodded. "But aren't they a secret?" Ray Ray asked. "They were never a secret. Just connected." Padme frowned.

In the first room. "So if it's my heart they are after, why do they appear in other worlds?" Terra asked. "Do you think everyone in the world is good?" Ash asked giving Terra a soda. Terra drank some of it then thought of someone. "Slade." Terra said grimly. "What?" Ash asked. "No one. Look, I changed my mind." Terra snapped. "Good because the darkness of certain hearts. There is a darkness in every heart but at least one being whose darkness is stronger than ever." Obi-Wan said. "Hey, ever heard of a man called Slade?" Ash asked. Terra, then spat the soda in Ash's face. Obi-Wan actually started to chuckle. "Graceful." Ash said sacrastically.

In the second room. "Who's Slade?" Ray Ray asked. "The researcher of the Heartless. He started a report of it." Padme explained. "Cool, then can we have it please?" Ray Ray asked. "Its pages are scattered." Padme said sadly. "Where to then, lass?" Monroe asked. "To many worlds." Padme frowned. "Maybe June went to find the pages herself." Ray Ray said. "That what I was thinking." Padme nodded. "Come on, Monroe, we gotta go page hunting!" Ray Ray smiled. "First things first, laddie. We have to find the key!" Monroe snapped. "The key?" Padme asked.

In the first room. "So this is the key to open the door." Terra said examining her Keyblade. "The what?" Ash asked drying himself off. "Never mind." Terra said. "Like I said before, they won't stop till they get your heart." Obi-Wan said. "Wait a minute! I didn't ask for this!" Terra snapped. "The Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Ash snapped. "So tough luck, blondie." Obi-wan shrugged. "How did all this happen? I was in my room and..." Terra started before she remember something. "The Teen Titans! Where are Raven? and Robin? And Starfire? And Cyborg? And Beastboy...?" Terra asked sadly. "You know what? I don't know." Obi-wan shrugged. Terra then groaned. "Look, as long as the Heartless are after you, you might as get ready." Obi-Wan said. Terra just sighed and got up. "I'm ready!" Terra nodded. "Good, now, we better go see Padme and..." Obi-Wan started before the Heartless from before appeared. "Oh no! It's Soldier Heartless!" Ash gasped. "Ash! Grab Padme and ran!" Obi-wan shouted getting out his lightsaber. Ash nodded.

In the second room. "Obi-Wan and Ash should be in there." Padme pointed out. "All right, let's go!" Monroe nodded as he went towards the door but instead got flattened by it and Ash. "Ash?" Padme gasped. "Run, Padme! The Heartless are attacking!" Ash shouted as he grabbed her hand and ran off.

In the first room. "Let's go, Terra!" Obi-Wan shouted as Terra got out her Keyblade. He knocked the Heartless out of the window with a lightsaber slash. Obi-Wan and Terra then jumped out of the room. Meanwhile, Ray Ray was looking at a flat Monroe. "I love cartoon crossovers." Ray Ray smiled. "Well, I don't." Monroe said weakly.

Terra and Obi-Wan was surrounded by Soldier Heartless. "When Heartless goes into buildings, it means they have a leader. Let's split up and find that leader!" Obi-Wan shouted he ran off. Terra then fought the Soldier Heartless. They were more harder to hit because they are constantly jumping up and down making it hard for Terra's earth attacks. What is more annoying, they won't hold still. Luckily, Terra managed to defeat them all. She when into the Third District.

Meanwhile, Ray Ray and Monroe are on the Third District rooftops. "Are you sure this is safe?" Monroe asked. "Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?" Ray Ray laughed. "I don't know. I think I dropped it when I looked down." Monroe said sacrastically. Then, a Soldier Heartless appeared. "Hey, this is the Heartless, June told us about?" Ray Ray asked getting out a round, blue shield with dark covering and on it was a red symbol.(You know the symbol on Juniper Lee's shirt? That's it.) "Let's go get them, laddie!" Monroe said bravely as he got out a purple staff with a brown mage's hat on it. The Soldier Heartless charged at Monroe and Ray Ray sending them up in the air. They screamed and Terra heard this and shrieked when they saw the two falling down on them. She tried to run off but it was too late. Monroe and Ray Ray landed on Terra causing a big dogpile. "Why do we always do what you want to do?" Monroe asked. "Because you never think of anything!" Ray Ray snapped. Then, they saw the Keyblade. "The key!" Monroe and Ray Ray shouted. "I expected it to be a boy." Ray Ray said. " Oh yeah? Well..." Terra started before they were surrounded by blocks. "Now what?" Terra complained. The, Soldier Heartless appeared. "I don't know who you guys are but it looks like we are going to have to work together!" Terra said. Monroe and Ray nodded as they went into battle. Monroe and Ray Ray turns out to be very good fighters. Monroe fights with a staff and shoots fireballs at the opponents. Ray Ray used different sorts of attackon the Heartless. Terra were destroying some with Keyblade slashes. "Everyone! Jump!" Terra called out. Monroe and Ray Ray then what they were told. Terra then did a big shockwave that knocked out every Heartless. Ray Ray and Monroe looked shocked. Then, Ray Ray broke the silence. "DO IT AGAIN!" Ray Ray said excited. Terra and Monroe glared at him. "What?" Ray Ray asked. Then, the District started to shake. "Oh no! What now?" Terra complained. Then, a Heartless appeared. Actually, it was purple with its body parts seperated and on the torso was the Heartless symbol. "Aw, man!" Everyone complained snapping their fingers.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Guard Armor**

**Start Battle**

"Okay, everyone! Split up!" Terra shouted. "She's just as bossy as June." Ray Ray complained but everyone went to attacked a different body part. The hands then started to spin knocking everyone back. Monroe then fired a fireball at a hand destroying it. "Wheee!" Ray Ray shouted as he does a shield uppercut on a hand destroying it. Ray Ray then attacked the torso a few times. Terra helped out by summoning rocks on top on the torso. It slowly descended down and it turns into a heart.

**End Battle**

"Wow, that was most intense battle I ever had! There's no doubt about it! This is one battle I will never forg..." Ray Ray started before he saw a bracelet. "Ooh. A Brave Warrior!" Ray Ray smiled picking up the bracelet. Terra and Monroe rolled their eyes.

Later, after some conversation, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Obi-Wan, Ash, Padme, Gary, Kaz, Roger, Calvin, Hobbes, Susie, Punio and Petuni(who are both on Hobbes' head so they won't get stepped on) were inside Third District. "So these guys were looking for me?" Terra asked. "Apparently, yes." Obi-Wan nodded. "Why don't you come with us and travel all kinds of different worlds? We have a really cool ship!" Ray Ray smiled. "Do you think I can find my friends?" Terra asked. "Sure, we will." Monroe nodded. "Are you sure we can do that Monroe?" Ray Ray asked. "Beats me but we need her to find June." Monroe whispered back. "Terra, you have to go with them." Obi-Wan said. "Yeah, okay, I guess." Terra said sadly. "But you can't go on the ship looking like that!" Monroe snapped. "Looking like what?" Terra asked. "The gummi ship run on happy faces! If you frown, you are going to wear us down!" Monroe snapped. "Yeah, you gotta look funny like him!" Ray Ray laughed. Monroe got mad and hit him on the head with his staff. "No sad faces. No frowning. Just smiles all the way." Monroe smiled. "Smiles? You mean like this?" Terra asked looking down. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Then, everyone came up with a big smile. Everyone looked confused for a minute but then started to laugh hysterically. "That is one funny face!" Ray Ray laughed. "Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys!" Terra smiled. "Monroe." Monroe said putting out his hand. "Name's Ray Ray!" Ray Ray smiled putting his hand on top of Monroe's. "And I'm Terra!" Terra said putting her hand on top of Ray Ray's. "All for one and one for all!" Ray Ray smiled.

Unknown to them, five figures was watching them. "That brat actually beat the Heartless! Who would have thought it?" A woman said impressed. She had pale skin, a boomerang-shaped, yellow eyes, green earrings, a white necklace with a purple jewel on it, long red hair and a big blue dress purple headband with a green top of it "The girl's strength is not her own. It was the Keyblade." A tan cat said. He had a black mustache and goatee, a silver helmet, a red robe with a yellow rim and a white collar. "In that case, why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That should take care of things easily!" A light grey cat snickered. He have green eyes, black hair, black ears, grey arms, a black tail and a yellow striped collar. "Yeah, and the girl's friends are Juniper Lee's lackays. And such ugly ones at that!" A blue-skinned man said in disgust. He have black hair, a dark blue lab coat, a black collar with a green spot on it, a black belt with a green spot on it, black gloves and boots. "You're no prize yourself." A demon laughed. He was a yellow flaming muscular one with bull horns and green eyes. "What? How dare you? I should..." The blue-skinned started. "Enough!" A voice shouted. Everyone looked to the direction of the voice to see the figure from before. "The Keyblade have chosen her. Will she defeat the darkness or will the darkness defeat him? Either way, he could be helpful to us." The figure smirked.

Later, minus Calvin, Hobbes, Susie and Gary who went back to their shops were talking inside First District. "Before you leave, you better stock up on suppies. You got a dangerous journey in front of you." Obi-Wan explained. "Why don't you go to the shops? They have a lot of cool stuff!" Ash smiled. "This is from all of us." Padme said giving Terra 100 munny. "Spend it how you like. Oh, this is from Obi-Wan." Padme said giving Terra a vial that said "Elixir." "That heals you and brings back MP!" Obi-Wan explained. "What's MP?" Terra asked. "I'll explain to you, later!" Monroe said. "Good luck, guys!" Ash praised. "I hope you find your your friends." Padme smiled. "Be careful." Obi-Wan said. Terra nodded as Obi-Wan, Ash and Padme left the area. "The gummi ship is right outside that door!" Monroe pointed out. "Cool, then let's go!" Terra smiled. "First things first, lassie. Here, take this!" Monroe said holding up a red ball. It floated towards Terra who got all sweaty. "Sheesh, what was that? I'm all hot!" Terra complained. "You just learnt Fire. You can launch a fireball at enemies." Monroe explains. "As time goes on, you learn more cooler spells or get a cooler upgrade on it!" Ray Ray explained. "But you need MP aka Magic Points to do this. When you think you used up all your MP, use an ether or an elixir." Monroe explained. "Thanks, Monroe!" Terra smiled. "Okay, Ray Ray, it's your turn!" Monroe said. "My turn to what?" Ray Ray asked. "To give Terra something!" Monroe snapped. "Oh, yeah! Here!" Ray Ray snapped giving Terra a badge that says "Dodge Roll" on it. "What's this?" Terra asked. "That's an ability! The more you equip, the cooler abilites you learn. This one is Dodge Roll where you can easily dodge attacks! But you need AP to do this!" Ray Ray explained. "And no, there is no item that can heal AP." Monroe explained. "Thanks, guys!" Terra smiled. "Don't forget your promise!" Punio shouted. "Don't worry, I will keep an eye out for the punis. You have my world!" Terra said. "Thank you, Terra!" Petuni nodded. "Come on, let's go back to Second District before the Heartless returns." Punio said as they walked off. "So why don't we do what Obi-Wan said and stock up?" Monroe asked. Terra and Ray Ray nodded as Kaz and ROger watched them. "I see great things in their future!" Kaz smiled. "Yeah, it looks you are going to do more writing than a summer vacation essay!" Roger said. "Yeah, it's up to me, Kaz to write down everything they do!" Kaz said with determation. They went and got items from the G.R.O.S.S. Item Shop and accessiores from the Accessory Shop. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Kaz and Roger then went on the gummi ship where Ophelia and Jody is. "Hey, lasses, this is Terra!" Monroe introduced. "Hello! I am Jody and this is Ophelia! We are please to meet you!" Jody introduced. "Yeah, what she said." Ophelia said emotionless. Terra cringed at this. "Sheesh! She is just as a big goth as Raven!" Terra thought. "Okay, ready for a gnarly ride?" Ophelia asked. "Yeah!" Terra shouted. "All right then let's go to another world!" Jody smiled as the gummi flew off started their adventure.

There's Chapter 5! Next you see what will parody Wonderland! Review away!


	6. Peanuts Town

Here's Chapter 6! Don't worry, Orange Sora, I will put Garfield and Friends in later chapters, anyway, enjoy!

The Gummi Ship went towards a small town world. "Okay, guys! Ready for departure!" Ophelia said. "Yeah, it's a new world!" Jody smiled. "Are you ready guys?" Ray Ray said excited. "You bet!" Terra nodded. "I got my Keyblade, you guys, potions, ethers, elixirs!" Terra pointed out. "Now before we go." Monroe started waking for a certain response. "I know, I know, no telling other people where we from." Terra complained. "Good, now we're ready to go!" Monroe smiled. "Good work!" Kaz said waving. "Wait a minute. Aren't you coming with us to record our adventure?" Terra asked. "No way! They're no way I am going to the teeth of the fire! I got a special camera!" Kaz smiled pointing to a screen with Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray on it. "Cool but where's the camera?" Terra asked. "That's the economial part. There isn't any! It's all done by magic!" Kaz smiled. "Awesome, then let's go!" Terra smiled. "Step on the transportation device so I could teleport you to that world!" Jody explained. "Okay." Terra nodded as she, Monroe and Ray Ray went on the device. "Try to find me a girlfriend, okay?" Marcus smiled. "I rather find you a coffin." Terra muttered. "Just let it go, lass." Monroe shrugged. Ophelia then pressed a button sending them in another world.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray was slowly descending now slowly. "Actually, this is sort of relaxing!" Ray Ray smiled getting into a napping position. "Ray Ray, now?" Monroe asked in disbelief. "But it is just so cool! Sleeping in mid-air." Ray Ray said before going to sleep. "Is he always like this?" Terra asked. "Yep, every day." Monroe sighed. As they slowly went towards the ground, Terra and Monroe easily landed all right but Ray Ray landed on his head waking him up. "Um, guys, why is the world upside-down?" Ray Ray asked. Monroe then pushed Ray Ray down. "Oh. I knew that!" Ray Ray said nervously. Terra and Monroe rolled his eyes at this. Then, an eight-year-old boy with thin black lines for hair, a red striped shirt, black shorts, red socks and brown shoes. He was carrying a blue blanket. "Oh, shoot, I can't believe I overslept! Lucy will slug me for this!" The boy said worried as he ran off. "Slug?" Ray Ray asked. "Probably a term for clobber." Monroe shrugged. "Come on! Let's go follow him!" Terra said as they chased after the boy.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to a red doghouse where they lost the kid. "Where the heck that kid went?" Terra complained. Then, a small yellow bird flew down and started to chirp. "Huh?" Terra asked confused. "It's think it is trying to tell us something." Ray Ray said. The bird then flew off. "Yo! Wait up!" Terra called as she, Monroe and Ray Ray followed him. But then stopped when they saw Heartless. Including Red Noctures. "Careful when using Fire attacks! Those Heartless absorb them!" Monroe warned. Terra then and did earth attacks easily knocking them out.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and the bird went what look like a trial. In the judge's stand was a ten-year-old with black hair, a blue dress, blue socks and white socks. She also have a crown made from paper bags. In the podium was a ten-year-old round-headed boy with a yellow shirt with a black zigzag on it, black shorts, yellow socks and brown shoes. The boy from earlier then ran past Terra's party. "Hi, Woodstock! Bye, Woodstock!" The boy said before zooming towards the judge's stand. "You're late, Linus!" The girl complained. "I know and I'm sorry!" Linus apologised. "Whatever. Just start the thing you blockhead!" The girl complained. "Okay, then! Sheesh! The trial may begin! All rise for Queen Lucy!" Linus called out. "I'm on trial? Why?" The boy asked in disbelief. "Charlie Brown is the culprit, there's no doubt about it! Why? Because I said so!" Lucy snapped. "She said so?" Terra said shocked. "But that's not fair!" Charlie Brown snapped. "So Charlie Brown, what do you have to say to yourself?" Lucy asked. "What do I say? I have to say I am innocent! Just because you're the queen doesn't give you the right to be... well so mean!" Charlie Brown snapped angrily. "Charlie Brown's a poet. I didn't even know it!" Lucy said rolling her eyes. "Guys, we gotta help that kid out!" Terra suggested. "I like to but that will be muddling." Ray Ray said sadly. "That's meddling, Ray Ray!" Monroe snapped. "Whatever, either way it's against the rules!" Ray Ray said sadly. "For the crime of assualting me and trying to steal my heart..." Lucy started. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped at this. "Off with his head!" Lucy shouted. Everyone gasped at this. "No, please, anything but that!" Charlie Brown begged. "Stop it right now!" Terra shouted running forward. "What? Who the heck are you and how dare you interrupt my trial!" Lucy snapped. "Excuse me but we know who the real culprits is!" Terra said. "Yeah, it was the Heart..." Ray Ray started before Monroe hit him on the head with his staff. "Ow!" Ray Ray snapped. "Anyway, Charlie Brown's not the one you want!" Terra snapped. "All right then! Go get as much pr as little evidence as possible. Fail and it's off with all your heads!" Lucy snapped. Then, two boys threw Charlie Brown in a cage. "I'm really sorry I got you into this mess, Miss." Charlie Brown apologised. "It's okay, kid. It's okay." Terra said before they went ot find evidence.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to a clearing where they saw a white beagle with black ears, a black spot on his back and a black collar flying down to them with propellor ears. "Poor Charlie Brown. Accused of something he didn't do." The dog said sadly. "Who in the name of haggis are you?" Monroe asked. "I'm Snoopy, Charlie Brown's owner." Snoopy said bowing. "Cool then you know where the real culprits are, right?" Terra asked. "Yeah, I put all the evidence I found in present boxes. That why I didn't come to the trial." Snoopy explained. "Cool then could you give them to us?" Ray Ray asked. "I wish I could but those creatures stole the evidence. Normally, I will go myself but I'm a little nervous." Snoopy explained. "Cool then leave it to us!" Terra smiled as they went to find more evidence.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray then ran into more Heartless including Large Bodies. Ray Ray tried chared at one but was deflected back. "Unless hit with magic, Large Bodies can only be hit from behind." Monroe explained. Terra nodded as she fired a fireball at the Large Body knocking it down. Terra then wrapped it up by summoning a rock on it. Soon, as they found all the boxes of evidence and walked back to Snoopy. "Wow! I can't believe you found them all!" Snoopy said impressed. "Never underestimate girl power!" Terra smirked. "Hey!" Monroe and Ray Ray snapped. And Boy and Dog Power too!" Terra said nervously. "Well, anyway, I found this." Snoopy said holding up a blue ball. It floated Terra and she felt cold. "Are you okay?" Snoopy asked. "Yeah, she just learnt Blizzard. It fires a cold gust of wind at opponents. Very effective against Fire Heartless." Monroe explained. "Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! We gotta save Charlie Brown before Lucy beheads him!" Ray Ray complained. Everyone nodded as they went towards the trial.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Snoopy went towards the trial and gave Lucy the evidence. "Good then, let's put them together with my evidence!" Lucy said as Linus gabe Lucy a box of his own. "Hmm, checking all five would be a waste of time! You girl, whoever who are! Choose one box! Whoever inside that box is guilty!" Lucy snapped. "What?" Everyone gasped. "We went to the ends of the earth and back for these things!" Terra snapped. "Choose now! Or it is off with your heads!" Lucy shouted. Terra then looked at Monroe, Ray Ray and Snoopy. "Your guess is as good as mine." Ray Ray shrugged. "Better choose the right one." Monroe said. Terra then nodded, sighed and opened the box revealing a Heartless. Everyone gasped at this. "What the heck is that?" Lucy gasped in horror. "Well, like just say that was Charlie Brown's innocene now let him go!" Terra snapped. "No!" Lucy snapped. "No?" Ray Ray asked. "Whoever defines the queen is automatically guilty!" Lucy shouted. "What?" Terra gasped. "But that's crazy!" Monroe shouted. "Everyone, grab them!" Lucy shouted. "Snoopy, run!" Terra shouted. Snoopy nodded and flew off.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Lucy and her "guards"**

**Start Battle**

Linus then cracked up a lever putting Charlie Brown's cage in the air. Terra saw this. "Guys! Aim for the lever!" Terra shouted as Ray Ray and Monroe nodded. "Everyone! If they reaches that lever then it's off with all your heads!" Lucy shouted. The guards ran at Terra but she trapped some of them in a rocky cage. "Sorry boys but we don't time for this!" Terra said as they ran towards the lever and started to attack it. Some boys started to attack them but Monroe knocked them back with fire and blizzard attacks. "Get them, you blockheads!" Lucy shouted. "Hey, Terra, can I have a rock please?" Ray Ray asked. "Sure." Terra nodded as she gave Ray Ray a rock. He threw it at Lucy knocking her out. Everyone gasped at this, then cheered. Linus then put on the crown. "All hail Prince Linus!" A girl named Sally shouted. Everyone then bowed. "Thank you now as my first command, I command you to release Charlie Brown!" Linus shouted. "With pleasure, Your Highness!" Terra smirked as she destroyed the lever putting the cage down but there was no Charlie Brown!

**End Battle**

"Where's CB?" Terra asked. "The laddie probably got kidnapped why we were kidnapped!" Monroe suggested. Lucy then woke up. "Get them, you fools!" Lucy shouted. Everyone glared at her. Lucy looked confused. "Do what I tell you!" Lucy shouted. "Sorry, Lucy, they follow a new leader now!" Linus smirked. "What? How dare you! Execute him!" Lucy shouted. "That's no way to talk to the prince!" Linus shouted before everyone lifted Lucy up in the air. "No! Let me go! I am your queen! Tell them Schroedor!" Lucy shouted. "Off with her head!" Schroedor shouted. "Noooo!" Lucy shouted before she was carried away. Everyone laughed at this. "Now I will send search parties. Whoever kidnapped Charlie Brown can't be far!" Linus explained. "Thank you, Lin... I mean your Highness." Terra said bowing.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray then saw Snoopy looking sad. "Snoopy, are you okay?" Terra asked. "No, I'm not okay! Charlie Brown is in trouble and I didn't even help!" Snoopy said sadly. "Aw, it's all right! I already lost five friends already. There is no way I am losing a sixth!" Terra snapped bravely. Then, the sky started to go red. "Uh-oh." Monroe said. "Uh-oh what?" Terra asked. "It's getting dark!" Monroe explained. "So we may miss our bedtimes, big deal!" Monroe shrugged. "No! The Heartless gets stronger at night!" Monroe explained. "What?" Terra gasped. "Aw, man!" Ray Ray complained. "Unless we have a nightlight. We will be fine!" Snoopy smiled. "A nightlight? Like what?" Monroe asked. "I got an idea. Follow me!" Snoopy smiled.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Snoopy went to a clearing with candles. It had Heartless there but they finished them off nice and quick. "Okay, light these candles with your Fire spell. It should light up the area!" Snoopy explained. Terra then went to light the fires. "So how come Charlie Brown was the prime suspect anyway?" Monroe asked. "The minute that he came out of his house, he was kidnapped and put on trial!" Snoopy explained. "That's nutso!" Ray Ray complained. "Hey, apparently Charlie Brown was the only one there at the time!" Snoopy shrugged. Then, Terra went back to the others. "Okay, I did it. Now what?" Terra asked. "Let's go to my house!" Snoopy suggested.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Snoopy went to Snoopy's house. Snoopy then climbed on top on it. He then saw something that made him wide-eyed. "Um, guys, I think you might want to see this." Snoopy said. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray climbed on top of the doghouse. "Now before you look up, are you prepared for the worse?" Snoopy asked. "Not really." Monroe said unsure. "Too bad because here it comes!" Snoopy said pointing to a tall Heartless with five black and red heads and purple stripes juggling sticks. "Snoopy! Hide!" Terra shouted. Snoopy nodded and flew into the doghouse.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Trickmaster Heartless**

**Start Battle**

Ray Ray charged at the Trickmaster's legs but was deflected back. "The weakness must be the head! Aim for the head!" Monroe shouted. Terra then launched a fireball at the head but instead lighting the candle. "Smooth move." Monroe said sacrastcially. He then launched cold gust at the candles blowing the flames out. Terra then tried to summoned a rock on its head but the Trickmaster broke it. "We're in trouble!" Terra said nervously. "Maybe I could help?" A familiar voice asked. Then, Snoopy came with a sword and slashed the head. "Yeah! That's the ticket!" Terra smiled. Snoopy then lifted up Terra in the air and she did something Keyblade slashes. She then destroyed with a Blizzard spell.

**End Battle**

As the Trickmaster disappears, a horn and a heart remains. "Cool! It's the Ifrit's Horn!" Ray Ray smiled picking it up. "What?" Terra asked. "A horn of a fiery summon." Monroe explained. "Wait. A minute. What about Charlie Brown?" Snoopy asked. "He's probably gone by now. Taken by the Heartless." Monroe said sadly. "No..." Snoopy said sadly. Terra comforted him. "It's okay, he's probably in another world!" Terra said. "Hey, we'll find him for you!" Monroe smiled. "Thank you." Snoopy said with a small smile. "Come on, guys, let's go!" Terra said before they walked towards the gummi ship.

There's Chapter 6! How was that? Review away?


	7. Sailor Moon Tournament

Here's Chapter 7! Don't worry, Orange Sora, I will put Hank The Cowdog in! Just one question, do you intend have having Drover as Jane? Also, I was going to have Street Fighter as the Coliseum but I changed my mind because I am going to put certain Street Fighters as special roles. Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. "Got every word down, Kaz?" Monroe asked. "Yep, I even included character bios!" Kaz explained. "Really? Like me see!" Monroe said as he read Kaz's journal. "Luc Van Pelt. The so-called queen of the Peanuts Town. Unfairly accusing Charlie Brown of stealing her heart, she put the poor round-headed kid on trial. Terra and co. proved his innocene but Lucy called a treeson. Luckily, her brother, Linus took her crown and stopped the madness!" Monroe said before he laughed. "Speaking of which, whatever happened to baseball head?" Terra thought. "Okay, guys, time for another world!" Jody shouted. "This time we will find Juniper Lee!" Monroe said bravely. "And my friends!" Terra scolded. "Ah, yes, them too!" Monroe said nervously. Terra just rolled their as they went on the teleporter going towards the new world.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into a world with a coliseum with the yellow cresent on it. They entered in to see two cats. One was female and black. The other was white and male. Both had yellow cresents on their heads. "Um..." Terra started. "Ah, you're back! Could you move that pedestral for us? We are busy cleaning this place up for the games!" The black cat explained without looking at Terra's party. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray looked at each other confused and then went to a pedestral and pushed it but to no avail. "This thing weigh a ton!" Terra complained. "And your first guess was?" Monroe asked. They then went back to the cats tired. "It's way too heavy!" Terra complained. "What? Too heavy? Come on, Serena. You lifted heavily stuff than..." The white cat started before they both turned towards Terra's party. "Oh, wrong girl." The black cat said. "What are you doing here anyway? This is the league of Heroes so get lost!" The white cat snapped. Terra just glared at him for that. "Look, my name is Luna and this is Artemis. All sort of heroes come across the land to fight each other in a grand tournament." Luna explained. "You got heroes right in your eyes, fleabags!" Monroe snapped. "Terra is the Keyblade Master!" Ray Ray smiled. "And we're Heroes too!" Monroe snapped. "What? That girl a hero?" Artemis said before rolling around in laughter. "What's so funny? I used to be a Teen Titan!" Terra demanded. "Ha! Titan my butt!" Artemis laughed before flexing his "muscles" before he started (or tried) to push to pederstal but to no avail. "If you can even push this thing, then you can't conside yourself to call yourselves..." Artemis said not making any progress. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray folded their arms. Luna went to help him. "What is Artemis is trying to say is that being a hero takes hard work and this pederstal is actually considered light..." Luna said before she and Artemis fell down panting. Everyone laughed at this. "Okay, so it doesn't take strength. Show me what you can do." Artemis said signalling Terra to come into a field.

Terra and Artemis went into a field where are barrels everywhere. "The rules are simple. Break the barrels." Artemis said. "Easy enough." Terra nodded. "Ready? Go!" Artemis shouted. Terra then ran to the barrels and easily destroyed them with Keybalde slashes. "Hey, good work but the nice one will be tricky. You have to test how well you can fight from a distance." Artemis said raising Terra's platform in the air. "Hmm." Terra then summoned meteor rocks on the barrels destroying them all. "What? You completed it so easily?" Artemis gasped. Terra nodded with a smile.

Terra and Artemis went back to the lobby. "Well done. You have proven yourself strong." Luna smiled. "Look like I am going to the games." Terra smiled. Luna looked confused while Artemis looked nervous. "Artemis? You didn't tell them!" Luna snapped. "I didn't think they will make it so far!" Artemis shrugged. "What are you talking about?" Terra asked. "I'm sorry but you can't enter the games." Luna said sadly. "What? Why not?" Terra gasped. "You can't enter without a hero pass." Luna explained. "In other words, you three aren't heroes!" Artemis snapped. Terra then knocked out Artemis with her Keyblade. "Come on, Luna. There gotta be something you can do." Terra begged. "I'm sorry but no. I can give you a spell though." Luna said giving Terra a yellow ball. She absorbed it and her hair stood on end. "You just learnt a Thunder speel. You can summon Thunder on enemies now." Monroe explained. "I suggest you better go home. If you think Artemis was arrogant before, wait till he wakes up." Luna suggested. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray sadly walked out.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray walked out still unhappy. "Kind of a stubborn cat, that Artemis, isn't he?" A familiar voice smirked. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see the first figure from the villian's table. "Who are you?" Terra said getting out her Keyblade. "Deary please. I don't mean any harm. I just thought you may need this!" The figure smirked giving Terra a piece of paper. She read it. "A pass?" Terra asked. "Yep. Now good luck. I am cheering for you." The figure said walking off. "Wow! What a nice lady!" Ray Ray smiled. "Terra, have anyone ever told you not to take stuff from strangers?" Monroe asked. Terra just fans herself with the ticket. "You're too jumpy. You know that?" Terra smirked. "But Terra..." Monroe started before Terra and Ray Ray walked into the lobby. He then sighed sadly. "Youth never listens!" Monroe said sadly before following them.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went back into the lobby to see Artemis with an ice pack on his head. "You punks again? Look, how many times?" Artemis complained. "We got this." Terra said giving them the ticket. "Where the heck did you get this?" Artemis snapped examining the ticket. "So what your excuse this time?" Terra smirked. Artemis just grumbled. "Looks like nothing. The first round is starting soon you better hurry but be careful. Some strange creatures entered the tournament." Luna explained. "You don't think? Nah..." Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray said before going into the arena.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray then saw Heartless including Blue Rhaspodies. "Oh no! It was the Heartless!" Monroe gasped. "What are those freaks? Look like Red Noctures." Terra said. "They are except they are weak to fire and shoots blizzards spells and are more annoying!" Monroe snapped. Terra fought the Heartless and easily won. "Didn't think we were so good, did ya?" Terra smirked as she rested her arms on her Keyblade. They then went to Artemis and Luna. "Good work, for non-heroes. Good thing you came to me for advice!" Artemis smirked. Everyone gave him unimpressed looks. "Want a second ice pack?" Monroe threatened. Then, a man with blonde hair, a black shirt, a black belt, black pants and brown boots walked through the arena. He looked at Terra and Terra could already get a bad vibe from that guy. "That's Anakin Skywalker! I haven't seen him fight yet but I could tell he is very strong. In fact, if you keep winning..." Luna said. "Which you won't." Artemis finished. Everyone glared at him. "You might face him in the finals." Luna explained.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought and won another battle. "Ah! You are very weak!" Monroe laughed doing a Scottish jig. They fought another one and won. "Fight us again!" Ray Ray shouted jumping in the air in excitement. They then went to see Luna and Artemis. "Most impressive. You are proven to be a strong yet smart fighter." Luna said. "You said it as if those two words don't come together." Terra said concerned. "Sailor Moon, he is the strongest but she..." Luna started looking for a good word. "A complete spaz?" Monroe asked. "Mostly." Luna said.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought and won another battle. "Yeah, baby! That the motherload!" Terra winked as she raised her fist in the air. They fought another one and won. "Hmm, you're softer than haggis!" Monroe said looking down at his opponents. Unknown to them, the first figure and Anakin was watching them. "All right. Your mission is to kill that girl." The first figure explained. "The great Queen Beryl scared of a girl, a dog and a boy? Sorry but my contract says..." Anakin started. "Of course! I know what the contract says... I wrote it! Look, I know that you have to kill the Sailor Scouts but you have to beat that brat to get to them." Queen Beryl said. Meanwhile, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray was talking to Luna and Artemis. Artemis then huffed. Monroe then said something and Artemis said something that made them all gasp. Monroe then got mad and started to beat up Artemis. Luna and Terra just shook their heads while Ray Ray laughed. "Besides, it like that insolent cat said. Think it as a game so go have fun. After all, it's only a few casualities." Queen Beryl said. Anakin just glared at her and walked off. "Hmm, he's a little disturbing!" Queen Beryl cringed. "True, your Majesty! But suckers like them are hard to come by." A voice said. Then, a figure came. He was blonde with blue eyes, a purple outfit with a yellw rim. "Yes, Jadeite!" Queen Beryl laughed.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought and won another battle. "Weeee wonnn!" Ray Ray said in a teasing tone. Then, Anakin walked into the arena. "So are you up for this?" Anakin smirked. "You might!" Terra smirked. He then got out a lightsaber.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Anakin**

**Start Battle**

Terra ran towards Anakin for the direct approach. Big mistake. Anakin charged at her at supersonic speed knocking him back. Terra then used an earth tremor to knock them back. Terra then summoned a rock and flew on it. Anakin decided to use his supersonic attack on Monroe and Ray Ray weakneing them. Monroe then healed them with a megapotion. Anakin then jumped up and did a huge thrust on Monroe and Ray Ray. Terra then jumped off her rock and did Ketblade combos until he was knocked out.

**End Battle**

"I don't believe it! Those guys actually beat Anakin!" Artemis said impressed. "They are remarkable people!" Luna nodded. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised, if she saw a sailor scout!" Artemis smiled. "Huh?" Luna asked. "Yeah, Sailor Earth!" Artemis said before he laughed. Luna then gave an annoyed sigh. Terra used an elixir to heal Anakin. "Good match even though you lost." Terra smirked reaching out her hand. "Look, you are in grave danger." Anakin said. "Danger? From who?" Terra asked. Then, a light ball knocked out Anakin. Everyone gasped at this. "Oh, and another thing. Accidents happen." Queen Beryl smirked as she and Jadeite entered the arena. "Oh no!" Luna gasped. Then, a girl with blonde braids ran in. "Stop right there!" The girl shouted. " Oh, yeah? Why should I?" Queen Beryl smirked. "Because of this!" The girl shouted as got out a compact. She opened it to reveal a crystal. She rubbed it. "Moon Crystal Power Make-up!" The girl shouted. As she held it to her heart as her whole body started to glow pink. Then, she slowly have a gold tiara with a red jewel, a white sailor dress with a blue collar, a red bow on the chest, a blue skirt, white gloves and blue boots. She then strike a pose. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray blinked. "What was that?" Terra asked. "That was... disturbing." Monroe replied. "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon! I will punish you!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Corny!" Ray Ray shouted. "Really? I thought it sounds quite cool!" Sailor Moon said. "Serena!" Luna scolded. "Oh yeah! Luna, Artemis! Take these guys and run!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Okay! Come on!" Luna shouted as she, Artemis, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray ran into the lobby.

Luna and Artemis were explaining to Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray. "That's was Queen Beryl, the queen of evil." Luna explained. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped at this. "She was the freak who made the pass!" Monroe snapped. "Oh, I see now it was a set-up!" Artemis gasped. "So Anakin is in danger and it's all my fault." Terra said guilty. "Don't worry, Terry! Sailor Moon fought Jadeite lots of times! Still I got a mad vibe about this." Artemis said sadly. Then, Terra ran into the arena. "Terra, what are you doing?" Luna asked. "This isn't a match! You might get killed!" Artemis snapped. "I know but I gotta go save Anakin! Besides, you can tell if I am hero material later!" Terra shrugged. "You're just as headstrong as Serena. All right then!" Luna nodded. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray ran in.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was tired and holding an unconscious Anakin. "Just give up. You will never beat me!" Jadeite smirked. "You will today!" Sailore Moon snapped. Then, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray ran in. "Well, well, look like we have some company." Jadeite smiled. "Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Sailor Moon snapped. "Anakin's hurt and it's all my fault! You take him to safety. We'll take care of Jadeite!" Terra shouted. "Okay, and I got two words for you! Attack!" Sailor Moon shouted before she ran off. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray started to count their fingers then shook their heads and got ready for battle.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Jadeite**

**Start Battle**

"Have some of these!" Jadeite shouted launching some fireballs at the party but Ray Ray blocked them all.. Jadeite then launched energy ways at Monroe and Ray Ray knocking them back. Terra then avenged them by slashing at Jadeite. Jadeite tried to punch her but he was threw into the air up by the earth. "That's it! No more playing around!" Jadeite shouted as he fired a fireball at the ground. It surrounds everyone's feet damaging them. Terra summoned a rock and flew on it and summoned rocks on Jadeite. "Wheee!" Ray Ray shouted as he charged at Jadeite. Terra then jabbed her Keyblade in his stomach knocking him out.

**End Battle**

As Jadeite disappears, Terra saw a band. "Cool! An inferno band!" Ray Ray smiled.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were in the lobby accepting a speech. "So you have great bravery. I dub thee junior heroes!" Artemis annoucned. "What do you mean "Junior"?" Monroe snapped. "You mean have defeated Jadeite but you have far to go before becoming real heroes." Luna explained. "So what we have to do?" Ray Ray asked. "If we just tell you then it would be cheap!" Sailor Moon smiled. "Fair enough. We'll prove ourselves by competing in the games!" Terra smiled. "Sorry but there won't be any games for a while. Gotta clean that match in the last battle!" Artemis explained. "That's okay! We'll be back!" Terra smiled as she, Monroe and Ray Ray walked out the door. "I still can't believe those three beat Jadeite!" Luna said impressed. "Wanna keep a secret?" Sailor Moon asked. "Sure." Artemis nodded. "Before I was only to give the final bow, Terra jumped in. I didn't tell her because I knew she really wanted to be a hero." Sailor Moon giggled. "Serena, that's..." Luna scolded. "My lips are sealed." Artemis said before he and Sailor Moon laughed. Luna just sighed in annoyance.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray walked to the gates to see Anakin. "Hey, how are you?" Terra asked. "Fine now." Anakin nodded. "So why you teamed up with Queen Beryl?" Terra asked. "I'm looking for someone. Beryl promised to help. I tried to use the power of darkness but it backfired. I fell into darkness and I'm couldn't see the light." Anakin said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll find it! I'm looking for it too!" Terra smiled. "For your light?" Anakin asked. "Yep." Terra nodded. Then, for the first time in a long while, he smiles. "Don't lose sight on it." Anakin said giving Terra an ability. "Cool! He gave you "Sonic Blade!" Remember that supersonic attack he did? That's it!" Ray Ray smiled. Then, Anakin walks off. "Yo! How about a rematch? No dark powers!" Terra started. Anakin just flipped through his hair. "I think I'll pass." Anakin said. Terra just smiled as they left the world. Unknown to them, Miss Beryl was watching them. "Fighting evil by moonlight. Winning love by daylight. Never running from a real fight. She is one named "Sailor Moon!" Blah! I hate that song just like I hate her! But that's okay, I just like her train Sailor Earth. Then, in the next tournament, I will crush them both." Queen Beryl smirked. Then, she noticed the last figure is right behind her. "What are you doing here? I have everything under control here!" Beryl snapped. "Fine then. Fight ot your heart's content and see if you it get you anywhere." The figure said walking off. Queen Beryl just glared at her.

There's Chapter 7! Review away!


	8. Hank's Ranch

Here's Chapter 8! I know a certain reviewer will love this chapter! Enjoy!

The gummi ship was heading towards a ranch world. "Hey, cool, maybe June is in that world!" Ray Ray suggested. "In a ghost town like that? No way! Let's move on!" Monroe said. "Wait one cotten-picking second! My friends might be down there! I say we land!" Terra snapped. "Forget it! We are on an important mission, lassie!" Monroe snapped. Terra looks shocked. "Just land!" Terra snapped. "No!" Monroe snapped. "Come on!" Terra argued. "You just don't get this do you?" Monroe asked. "Get this! We're landing!" Terra snapped struggling with the controls. "No, Terra, don't!" Jody snapped. "Too late! We're done for!" Kaz shouted before everyone screamed.

Terra screamed as she landed in the backyard of a house. "Ow! My head!" Terra said as she groggily got up. "Monroe? Ray Ray? Ophelia? Jody? Kaz? Roger?" Terra called out. Unknown to her, a figure was looking at her. They then pounced to reveal a grey coyote. "Hello, little girl. My name is Scraunch and I am your worst nightmare!" Scraunch smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure about that!" Terra smirked.

**Terra versus Scraunch**

**Start Battle**

Scraunch pounced at Terra knocking her down. She then launch him into the air and on his back. Scraunch then launched again. Terra went into a defensive mode but instead Scraunch bit it. Terra gasped. "Do you know how much cleaning I need on that after that fight with Jadeite?" Terra snapped angrily before throwing Scraunch on the ground. Scraunch then scratched Terra. Terra then summoned a rock and it flew straight into Scraunch knocking him out.

**End Battle**

Terra then looked over Scraunch's unconscious body. "Ha! Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?" Terra smirked. Unknown to her, Scraunch is playing hooky. Scraunch then pounced at Terra until a blur came and tackled Scraunch knocking him afraid from Terra. The blur then turned into a brown dog. "Ah, Hank, we meet again." Scraunch smirked. "Leave the girl alone, Scraunch!" Hank snapped. "Who should I?" Scraunch smirked. "Because if you don't, I'll howl so loud, the whole ranch will hear!" Hank threatened. "You wouldn't!" Scraunch snapped. "Just watch me!" Hank smirked. "Fine, then, you win for now!" Scraunch said running off in defeat. Hank then turns towards Terra. "You should be more careful! Turn your back on Scraunch and he will pounce at you!" Hank scolded. "Thanks, I'll remember that, next time. So anyway, what is this place?" Terra asked. "This is the ranch where me and my friends live." Hank explained. "Oh, have you seen my friends?" Terra asked. "Hmm, depends! How many of them are they are what do they look like?" Hank asked. "Well, there are six of them and the grumpy one is called Mon..." Terra started before remembering what happened. "Ah, is something the matter?" Hank asked concerned. "You know what? Never mind. Look, I am looking for five of my friends. Raven is a goth girl with a black cloak. Robin have an eyemask. Cyborg is a... um, Cyborg. Starfire had emerald eyes with a purple attire and Beastboy." Terra started before she saw an image of Beastboy. He then disappears. Terra thought she was losing it. "I know where your friends are!" Hank smiled. "Really? Where?" Terra asked. "Follow me!" Hank smiled. "Cool, anyway, I'm Terra!" Terra smiled. "Hank the Cowdog!" Hank smiled. They left the area.

Terra and Hank went to gas tanks to see a white dog sleeping in a gunnysack. "Drover, wake up. There's someone I need to introduce you to." Hank said. All Drover did was grunt and squeak. "Hey! Wake up when I tell you to!" Hank yelled. Drover's head shot up. Two eyes filled with a great emptiness stared at Terra and Hank. Drover's ears were set at different angles, one pointing upward and the other pointing east. And then he said "Oh, hi. We're away from the foam right now. Just leave a mess and we'll go back to sleep." And with that, Drover went to sleep. Terra blinked for a minute. "Um, what was that all about?" Terra asked. "Um, nothing. Come on, let's move on." Hank said as he and Terra went the area. "Oh, lucky, lucky stick!" Drover said turning over in his sleep revealing he had Monroe's staff. Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger then entered the area. "Gee, Terra's not here. I hope she's all right." Ray Ray said concerned. "Who cares about her? We can find June without her!" Monroe snapped. "Actually, Monroe, according to Jumiper Lee's letter, we need Terra or else we'll all doomed!" Kaz reminded. "You're just sore just because she crashed the ship!" Ophelia accused. "Yeah? So?" Monroe snapped. "Why, Monroe, that was very selfish!" Jody scolded. "Yeah, we all need her!" Roger scolded as well. "No. We need to find my staff!" Monroe snapped. Then, he saw his staff. "Ah, there we go!" Monroe smiled as he picked up the staff to reveal that Drover is sleeping on it. Drover woke up, saw Monroe and they both screamed. Drover then zoomed off but not before dropping something. "Huh?" Ray Ray asked recognising the item. Then, footsteps were heard. Everyone gulped as Monroe and Ray Ray got their weapons ready. Then, a brown barncat came into the area.

Terra and Hank went into a place by the river to see a tan collie. "Hi, Beulah!" Hank greeted. "Hi, Hank!" Beulah greeted. Then, she stared at Terra a bit. "Um,..." Terra stared. "Oh, hi, you must be new here. I am Beulah. A rouge collie so are you here to work?" Beulah asked. "Highly doubtful." A voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see a barncat with Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger. "Terra!" They all said. "Guys!" Terra smiled. Then, Terra and Monroe held their hands in a friendly manner. Then, they remembered what happened and glared at each other. Then, turn they backs to each other. Ray Ray just sighed at this. "A bunch of circus clowns. Not much use for pranks." The Barncat shrugged. "Pete! We are not here to prank, we are here to help!" Beulah snapped. "Whatever." Pete shrugged walking off. Hank and Beulah glared at him. "Well, the more the merrier." Beulah shrugged. "Maybe." Hank said looking at Monroe and Terra. "Well, I'm staying!" Terra and Monroe shouted. "What?" Terra asked. "We found this!" Ray Ray smiled holding up the item they found earlier. "What is it?" Terra asked. "A gummi. June uses them." Ray Ray explained. "But that means..." Terra started. "June is here!" Ray Ray smiled. "Oh, all right then, we work together. For now." Monroe said. "I guess I let you guys come with me. For now." Terra said. "Hey, Terra?" Beulah asked. "Yeah?" Terra replied. "You are looking for your friends right?" Beulah asked. "Yeah." Terra nodded. "I got a slide protector. All we have to do is find some slides." Beulah explained. "Where are they?" Terra asked. "Pete hid them!" Beulah snapped angrily. Everyone sighed at this. "Come on, guys. Let's go!" Hank sighed.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank explored the forest looking for the slides. They appeared in hard-to-reach places but thanks to Terra's earth powers. They shook them out. Then they went back inside.

Everyone watched a slide show. The first slide was of a castle. Terra looked in awe at this. Beulah saw this. "Is something the matter, Terra?" Beulah asked concerned. "Um, no. It's nothing." Terra lied. "What was is that place? It like I been there before. But how?" Terra thought. They soon seen slides of different types of ranch shots until the slide show done. "Well, Hank?" Beulah asked. "Huh?" Hank asked. "My friends! How about my friends?" Terra snapped. "I... don't know." Hank said sadly. "Hey, but you said..." Terra started with disappointment in her voice. "That leaves one place." Pete said entering the area. "We live here all our lives and we haven't seen any of these guys you described. I guess is that they are at the ranch but Hank won't let me in there. I guess he would rather keep his reputation then to keep a friend's promise." Pete smirked. "How dare you say such a thing? Hank will never..." Beulah started. "Then take us there!" Pete snapped. Hank then looked at Terra. "Please." Terra begged. "All right. Let's go see High Loper and Slim!" Hank nodded. "Who are they?" Kaz asked. "Must be the ranch owners." Jody shrugged. "Well, then, we are off! It's me, Ray Ray, Hank, monroe and Pete." Terra nodded. "All right, then!" Hank said before their party walked off. Meanwhile, Kaz was thinking about something."What's the matter, Kaz?" Jody asked. "Didn't Terra said something about a keyhole back in Peanuts Town?" Terra asked.

Back in Peanuts Town, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray was going to leave Snoopy's house until they saw a keyhole. They were confused at first, but then Terra's Keyblade started to glow and shot a beam at the keyhole sealing it. A block came out of it. "What the heck was that?" Terra asked. "Sounds like you closed something." Ray Ray shrugged. "What was that block?" Snoopy asked. "It's a gummi block. We use it for cool vehicles!" Ray Ray smiled. "I'll take care of it." Monroe nodded.

Back in the present, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Hank and Pete went to see Scraunch waiting for them. "Well, well, well. Hank. We meet again." Scraunch smirked. "You again? Listen here, Wile.E! You may have gotten the upperhand on me before but this time, I will beat you!" Terra snapped. "Watch it, girlie!" Scraunch snapped. "You watch it!" Terra snapped. "Um, Terra, you don't know Scraunch. Espeically when he's angry!" Hank said. "Well, that makes us even!" Terra said bravely. "Pete! Stay there!" Hank shouted.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank versus Scraunch**

**Start Battle**

Scraunch pounced at Terra but she ducked and swung her Keyblade like a golf club. "Fore!" Terra shouted before Scraunch was sent flying across the floor. Monroe and Ray Ray then attacked with his physical attacks. "Aren't you going to step into the game?" Terra asked Hank. "I only hestited because I believe in ladies first! VULTURE DIVE!" Hank shouted before he jumped in the air and dive headfirst into Scraunch's stomach. "Air... I need air..." Scraunch said still suffering from his attack. "Here's your air! Cold air that is!" Terra smirked before freezing Scraunch with a Blizzard spell.

**End Battle**

"Wow! That was one amazing skill!" Hank smiled. "Your Vulture Dive isn't so bad itself!" Terra smirked. "No time for praising! We are wasting time with this loser!" Pete snapped. Everyone nodded as they went to the ranch.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Hank and Pete into the ranch. Then, a gunshot was heard. Everyone jumped back in fear. "Intruders!" A voice as two people came with guns. One was a man with a brown cowdog hat with a white rim, a black mustache, a blue shirt, a black belt with a gold buckle, black trosers with cowboy frills, light blue socks and brown shoes. The other one was man with brown hair, a brown beard, glasses, a tan cowboy hat, a red shirt, a black belt, blue trousers and brown shoes. "Thanks, Hank! We'll take it from here!" The mustache man smirked. Hank then walked in front of them. "Hank, what are you doing?" The mustached man asked surprised. "Guys! These are not the attackers!" Hank scolded. "How are you sure?" The mustached man said. "Well, for one thing, Loper, I saw them being attacked by Scraunch!" Hank explained. "Hmm, but those wolves are far away from us at the time!" Loper asked surprised. "Guess take my word for it!" Hank said noble. "Hmm, fine then, I'm putting your faith in you but keep your eye on those three! Come on, Slim!" Loper said before he walked off. Everyone sighed at relief at this. "We're safe. But we have to be careful not to cause any trouble." Hank suggested. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray nodded. Then, they noticed that Pete is not with them. "Hey, where is furrball anyway?" Monroe asked.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went to the backyard. There they see Drover sleeping beside a water tower. On the water tower was a stack of hay. Pete was slowly pushing the hay towards the edge. Everyone gasped at this. Monroe then climbed up the water tower and hit him on the head. The hay fall down nearly hitting Drover who woke up and ran off to Hank's side in fear. Loper and Slim came into the area. Pete jumped down. Loper then saw Monroe on the water tower. "Ah ha!" Loper snapped as he pointed his gun at Monroe. Everyone gasped at this. "But Mr. Loper, it wasn't his fault!" Terra snapped. "Oh yeah! Then, who it is?" Loper snapped. "It was Pete!" Hank snapped. "Meow?" Pete asked as if he wasn't near the scene. "Really?" Loper asked. "Yes, it was!" Hank snapped. "Hmm, it pains me to see this but you're going soft. You let some strangers in and when they cause trouble, you let someone else take the blame!" Loper said sadly. "But, no, Loper, it's not like that at all!" Hank begged. "You have sundown to clear out before I take you to the sheriff." Loper said before he and Slim walked off. At that moment, everyone glared at Pete. "Now, now, guys. There was a rattlesnake at Drover's feet and I saved his life." Pete lied. Hank sadly looked at the ground while everyone but Pete went sorry for him.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Hank, Drover and Pete went to see Scraunch. "Oh great." Terra complained. "Do you really think I would give up so easily?" Scraunch smirked. "Listen, Scraunch, this isn't a good time!" Hank snapped. "Hmm, not a good time, eh? Then, today I win!" Scraunch smirked. "I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about YOU!" Hank snapped angrily. "Uh-oh. You're in trouble now!" Ray Ray laughed. "Come on, Drover!" Hank shouted. "Oh, the horror! Oh, the pain! Oh, my leg!" Drover shouted walking off. "What the heck was that all about?" Terra asked. "He got a bad leg that only hurts when we are on a dangerous mission." Hank said rolling his eyes

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank versus Scraunch**

**Start Battle**

Scraunch lunged at Hank who threw him over his back and into a tree making him dazed. Everyone laughed at this and then attacked him with physical attacks. Scraunch then pounced out of the way. He then lunged at everyone only for Terra to swing at him. Scraunch then fell dizzy. "Hank, do you want to know the honours?" Terra asked. "Yes. BULL CHARGE!" Hank shouted as he charged at Scraunch turning him into a blur. He then knocked Scraunch straight into the sky until he turned into a star.

**End Battle**

"Do you think I overdid it? I was putting my anger in that attack!" Hank said. "Nah, he deserved it just like a certain barncat we all know and hate so much!" Terra snapped glaring at Pete. Everyone glared as well. "Now, now, hate is such a strong word." Pete said nervously.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Hank and Drover told everyone what happened. They were shocked and angry at Pete. Especially, Beulah. "How could you do such a thing?" Beulah snapped. "Come on, it's just a little prank!" Pete said. "A prank? Drover could have killed!" Jody snapped. "No, he won't! And who cares if he dies or not?" Pete asked. Everyone gasped at this and glared at Pete. "Pete! From now on, you won't be helping us!" Beulah snapped. "Come on!" Pete shrugged. Then, he noticed everyone glaring at him with eyes of hate. "I see myself out of here." Pete said nervously before walking off. "Ah, who am I working with those freaks? But that's cool! All I just prank all them big time!" Pete snapped angrily. Then, he heard a rustle in the trees. "Who's there?" Pete gasped. They was another rustle. "Maybe if facing an angry mob isn't so bad anyway!" Pete said before walking off but then a creature attacked him. He screamed making everyone hear. "That sounds like Pete!" Hank gasped. "So?" Kaz asked. "Kaz! That wasn't nice!" Jody scolded. "Why cueball said was kinda harsh but he had a reason to say that!" Roger agreed. "No, two wrongs don't make a right!" Terra scolded. "Yeah, but what will Pete give us in return?" Ray Ray asked. "No, Terra and Jody are right. If I let him die, then I'm worse than him!" Hank said sadly. "Hank..." Terra said sadly. Monroe and Ray Ray looked at each other and then sighed sadly. "Fine then we will help you." Monroe nodded. "Okay but only because Hank said so." Ray Ray said. "What about me?" Drover snapped. "Um, well, you too!" Monroe started nervously. "Come on, guys!" Hank smiled as they ran off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went to see a white dog with black spots surrouded by monkey Heartless. "Plato!" Hank gasped. "Um, hi, guys, since when did the ranch had monkeys?" Plato asked. "Those aren't monkeys, laddie! Those are Powerwild Heartless!" Monroe scolded. "Heartless? Nah, every creature have a heart! Let me show you!" Plato smiled as he walked towards a Heartless. "No, wait! You never these creatures!" Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank shouted but it was too late. The Heartless slashed at Plato and he fell down. "Plato!" Hank gasped. "That's it!" Terra shouted as he lifted Plato in the air and destroyed all the Heartless with an earth tremor. She then descended Plato as everyone ran towards him worried. "Is he okay?" Ray Ray asked. "Yeah, just knocked out. Of course, Beulah will be worried sick about him!" Hank said rolling his eyes. "Do you hate Plato?" Ray Ray asked. "No, it's just that Beulah likes him and..." Hank started. "Oh, now I see, don't worry laddie, love never did run smooth!" Monroe shrugged. "Come on, let's go take Plato to Beulah and the others!" Terra explained. "Wait a minute. He have something!" Ray Ray pointed out as he picked up a item. "It's a part for the gummi ship!" Monroe explained.

After, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank took Plato to the others. (With Beulah worrying like heck and Hank rolling his eyes) They went to see more farm animals being attacked by Heartless. They defeated them all and fot items too it too. They went back to the others with Plato just waking up. "What just happened?" Plato asked. "Those creatures knocked you out!" Beulah explained. "Knock me out? Why? Did I offended them?" Plato asked. "No, Plato." Beulah said smiling at him. Monroe and Hank glared at this. "No wonder you don't like that lad. He's as quick as a snail and still he gets the girl!" Monroe snapped. "Maybe stupid girls deserve stupid boys!" Kaz shrugged. Then, Terra knocked Kaz out with her Keyblade. "What was that all about?" Ray Ray asked. Terra then realised what she done. "Nothing." Terra said before she laughed nervously. "Drover, go fetch Loper and Slim." Hank suggested. "Oh, my leg..." Drover said. Terra then grabbed Monroe's staff. "Hey, Drover! What this?" Terra asked. "That's my lucky stick!" Drover gasped. "Lucky stick?" Ophelia asked. "Oh, fetch it!" Terra said throwing the staff into the woods and Drover chased after it. "Thanks for leaving me weaponless! Not!" Monroe snapped. Terra just glared at him. "Lucky stick! Look more like a staff to me." Plato said. "The more I listen to this guy, the more I start to hate him." Monroe said annoyed. "Welcome to the club." Hank said rolling his eyes.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went to the ranch to see Pete scream. "There!" Everyone said as they headed towards the area. Monroe and Hank then saw some fur. They sniffed it. "Barncat fur!" Monroe and Hank said. Then, Scraunch came out of nowhere. "Not you again!" Everyone complained. "Listen, Wile. E, we..." Terra started before she saw Scraunch's eyes glowing red. Everyone gasped at this. "Scraunch is possesed by the Heartless!" Hank gasped.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank versus Scraunch**

**Start Battle**

"Wait a minute! How am I supposed to fight? You threw Drover's lucky stick!" Monroe snapped. "Settle for this! HOWLING WIND!" Hank shouted as he howled summoning a wind shield on Monroe. "Ah, Aero magic." Monroe nodded. At least now Monroe will take too much of a beating. Scraunch launched at Terra who deflected his attack. She then summoned a sanstorm blowing Scraunch into the trees. "That was easy." Terra smirked. "Yeah, TOO easy." Monroe said unsure. Then, Scraunch pounced out of nowhere and tackled Terra. Hank countered with a tackle. Monroe and Ray Ray attacked him with physical attacks. Terra then knocked him out with a Keyblade slash.

**End Battle**

Scraunch looked groggily at Terra and Hank. He then fell over and died. Ray Ray then noticed a fang. "Cool!" Ray Ray said picking it up. "Careful, Ray Ray, you don't what that monster ate!" Hank warned. "Don't worry, it can't be used as an accessory." Ray Ray explained.

Drover were running dodging Heartless as he did so. He then ran into Beulah and the others knocking them down. "Ow! Watch it!" Kaz snapped. Drover then held Beulah in fear. "He's after me!" Drover shouted scared. "Who?" Beulah asked. Then, a figure came closer to them making them scared.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went towards Beulah's place while fighting Heartless along the way including mischeavious Heartless called BouncyWilds. They then saw it was empty. "Hey? Where is everyone?" Terra asked. Hank then sniffed the ground. "What's the matter, Hank?" Ray Ray asked. "They are at the house." Hank explained. "Sounds like trouble. Let's go!" Monroe nodded as they ran off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went to the house to see everyone inside a purple bubble. They then saw a purple fruit. "Hank!" Drover called at. Hank charged at the bubble but then hurt his head instead. "We been trying to break out of this thing for half a hour!" Ophelia snapped. Then, Heartless appeared. Terra then noticed the berry. She then got an idea and summoned a rock on it destroying the fruit and the Heartless. The bubble then burst. "Guys, I'm so glad that you are all right!" Terra cheered. "So what happened?" Monroe asked. "Pete came and then everything went black." Beulah shrugged. "Pete?" Terra asked. "Yeah, he wants to take over the farm!" Drover shouted. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank gasped at this. "Over my dead body!" Hank snapped. "Please don't say that." Monroe begged. "Hank, be careful!" Beulah warned. Hank then as they ran off. "Oh, lucky stick. You saved me again!" Drover smiled hugging the staff. Monroe then ran back and grabbed the staff. "Yoink!" Monroe smirked running off. "Hey! My lucky stick!" Drover shouted running off after Monroe. "Drover! Wait! It might be dangerous out there!" Jody shouted but strangley enough, Drover didn't listen.

Loper and Slim are tried up with Pete and the Heartless holding a gun to them. "So who is the cat's meow?" Pete asked. "Not you!" Loper and Slim snapped. "What? Why you..." Pete snapped before he readied his gun. He then heard a noise behind him. He looked back to see Drover. "Now I know that Monroe came here!" Drover snapped. Then, he gasped when he saw Pete. Pete then aimed his gun at him. "No!" Terra shouted as she, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank ran in. "Pete?" Terra asked. "There is no way that is Pete!" Hank snapped. Drover then ran up in a bush. They then fought the Heartless and defeated them all easily. Then, Pete started to float. Hank then jumped at him but he was tackled by. "Hank!" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray asked. "Moonlight." Hank said weakly. Then, he was healed. "I'm okay. But I think we need more stragety to beat him." Hank suggested. Terra nodded.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank versus Pete and Stealth Sneak**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned a rock, rode it on it and flew towards Pete. He shot at her but Terra summoned a rocky shield. Everyone then used physical attacks on Pete's ally revealing a green chameleon with the Heartless symbol on it. "Now everyone give it all you got!" Terra shouted as everyone used strong special attacks. Pete then shot at Terra. Terra then launched a rock at him knocking him off. Pete shoots at Terra but she just stopped it with her rocky shield. Then, Terra did some combos on him. Then, she knocked him away with Sonic Blade. "Yo! Pete! I got one thing to say to you!" Terra shouted. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Pete smirked. "Timber!" Terra shouted. Pete looked confused at this but then noticed a shadow is on him. He looked to see the Stealth Sneak falling down on him. It crushed him.

**End Battle**

Stealth Sneak and Pete disappears as two hearts and a green ball appears. It floated towards Terra healing her. "Tha felt good." Terra smiled. "That because it's cure. You can heal your self or your friends!" Monroe explained. Loper and Slim was freed. "Are you two all right?" Hank asked. "Yeah, um, thanks for saving us and sorry I didn't believe you." Loper explained. "That's all right!" Hank smiled. "Okay, then you can stay here and make yourself comfortable." Loper nodded as he and Slim walked out. Ray Ray then looked around. "Hey, where's Drover?" Ray Ray asked. Everyone looked around to see he have disappeared. "Probably at the machine shed. I'll flush him out!" Hank nodded as they walked off.

On their way to the machine shed, they got found some items. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Hank went to see Drover, Beulah, Plato, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger at the machine shed. "What's going on?" Hank asked. "Shh!" Everyone scolded as they hear machinery. "So this is the machine shed." Terra said. "Yep." Hank nodded. "Hey, now I know where Hank think Terra's friends are!" Beulah smiled. "Really?" Terra smiled. "Yeah, in our hearts." Beulah nodded. "Oh." Terra said sadly. Hank looked sad at this. "Look, it may not seem like much right now but friends are in our heart. Pete never had any friends overall. So he have no friends in his heart. That's why the Heartless took him over." Hank explained. "Monroe, I'm sorry." Terra apologised. "I'm sorry too!" Monroe apologised. "After all, we are a team!" Ray Ray smiled. Then, a keyhole appeared. Terra then shot a beam from her Keyblade sealing. "It's a block for the gummi ship." Monroe said. "But it's not June's..." Ray Ray said sadly. "Gimme that lucky stick!" Drover said jumping on Monroe. "Get your own, limpy!" Monroe snapped as they got in a dogfight. "Some people never changed." Beulah smirked as everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, they were being monitored by the final figure along with the second and fifth figure. "But what drew the Heartless to that world?" The second figure asked. "It was the barncat. His mischeavious heart attracted them but the bait was too tasty for his own good." The final figure explained. "Yeah, he got chomped instead!" The fifth figure laughed. "Serves him right. But the girl is a problem. She found on of the keyholes." The second figure explained. "Don't worry. It will take him forever to find them all. Besides, he is unaware of our other plan." The final figure smirked. "The princes." The fifth figure nodded. "Yes, they are falling into our hands one by one." The final figure nodded. "Hey, stop it, let me go! Snoopy!" Charlie Brown shouted as he was pushed into the room. "Speaking of which." The final figure smirked.

Back at Beulah's place. "Do you really have to go?" Plato asked sadly. "Yeah, but we will be back soon!" Terra nodded. "Where is your ship anyway?" Beulah asked. "Oh, not too far." Monroe hald-lied. "Here, Terra, take this!" Hank smiled giving a keychain with a western star on it. "What is it?" Terra asked. "I found it in a treasure a few days ago." Hank smiled. Terra just shrugged as she equipped it to her Keyblade. It then turned into dust brown Keyblade with a gold Western star on the teeth. "Whoa! What happened?" Terra gasped. "It seems different keychains make you Keyblade stronger." Monroe thought. "I call it, the Cattle Prod. Take it as a symbol of our friendship." Hank smiled. Terra smiled as well.

The gummi ship was leaving the room. "Hmm, that gummi piece was that like the others." Ray Ray said thinking about the piece. "Maybe Obi-Wan knows." Monroe asked. "All right, then let's go back to Traverse Town then. I'm driving!" Terra called out. "No, you are not!" Monroe snapped. "Come on, I am the Keyblade master!" Terra smirked. "I don't care who you are. Shut up!" Monroe shouted. "Why don't you both shut up? We are driving and either of you can drive so shut up!" Ophelia shouted. Terra and Monroe looked at each other. Terra got out her Cattle Prod while Monroe got out his staff and smiled evilly as they heads towards the driver seats. "Don't you dare!" Ophelia snapped. "Now, now, let's not get hasty." Jody said nervously. "Ding, ding, ding. And we are ready to rumble!" Ray Ray shouted. Kaz and Roger just laughed.

There's Chapter 8! How was that? Review away!


	9. Traverse Town

Here's Chapter 9! Enjoy!

Terra and Monroe was driving the gummi ship towards Traverse Town. "Hey, how you guys are holding up back there?" Terra called out. Ophelia and Jody are bound and gagged. Ophelia look like she wants to kill them. "Fair." Roger shrugged. "Close enough." Monroe laughed. "Time to get to Traverse Town!" Terra smiled. "And I'm coming too!" Kaz smiled. "Really?" Terra asked. "Yeah, I needed a walk and because I been here before remember?" Kaz asked. "All right. Roger!" Terra called out. "Yeah?" Roger asked. "Whatever happens, don't let these two free. Okay?" Terra asked. "Yes, sir!" Roger said saluting. "Good, at ease, soldier." Terra nodded completely ignoring the fact he just called her "sir". As Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz departed the gummi ship, Ophelia chewed through her bandana. "Now's my chance. Hey, Roger! Do you remember the smell of a cheeseburger?" Ophelia asked. Roger turned his head in interest.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went over to the First District and saw Ash. They walked over to him. "Hey, guys! How it's been!" Ash smiled. "Yeah, Ash! Fine but we need to find Obi-Wan." Terra nodded. "Obi-wan? He must be in the secret Waterway." Ash shrugged. "Secret Waterway?" Terra asked. "It's a sewer underground at Second District." Ash explained. "Eww! Gross!" Ray Ray said before he laughed. Terra, Monroe and Kaz rolled their eyes at this. "Yeah! It very shallow but at the bars, you should see a gap." Ash explained. "Thanks, Ash!" Terra nodded as they ran off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went into Second District to meet some old friends, Heartless. They defeated them easily knowing their weaknesses. They eventually reached a sewer. "Ash was right. I see a gap right there." Terra nodded. "This have to be the most sickening thing I ever heard of! I mean whoever heard having a sewer of a secret hiding place. It's just sick and wrong! Well,..." Monroe started before Terra grabbed him and covered his mouth as they all doved underwater. They swam until they reached a small island where they see Obi-Wan and Padme. "And furthermore I..." Monroe started before he saw that they made it through. "Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Monroe smirked. Terra, Ray Ray and Kaz gave him unimpressed looks. "I see Ash told you about the secret waterway." Obi-Wan smirked. Terra nodded. "So what happened, guys?" Obi-Wan asked. "Oh,itwassocool!WeentintothreeworldsandwefoughtHeartlessevilqueenstransformingsailorscoutsfreakswolvesandevenbarncats!Wealso..." Ray Ray started very fast. "Um, what he said." Terra nodded. "Andtherewaskeyholesand..." Ray Ray said. "Wait a minute. Did you say keyholes?" Obi-Wan asked. "Um, yeah, we sealed two of them with my Keyblade." Terra explained getting out her Keyblade. "Hmm, I see that your Keyblade got an upgrade." Obi-Wan smirked examining the Cattle Prod. "Yeah, apparently, different key chains create different Keyblades." Terra explained. "Amazing! Anyway, the keyhole is the heart of the world. They must be in this town too." Obi-Wan nodded. "Huh?" Terra asked. "It's in Slade's report." Obi-Wan explained. "The Heartless enters the world and does something to its' core." Padme explained. "So what happens to that certain world?" Terra asked. "It disappears." Padme said sadly. "What?" Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz gasped. "That's why your Keyblade is so important." Obi-Wan explained. "Please seal the keyholes. You are the only one who can do it." Padme begged. "I don't know." Terra said sadly. "Seeing other worlds might do you good." Obi-Wan explained. "Yeah!" Monroe nodded. "We gotta find June and your friends!" Ray Ray nodded. "Come on, Terra-chan!" Kaz said. "All right, then, I do it!" Terra said determined. "Oh and before I forget. This gummi block is different from the others. What is it?" Terra asked showing Obi-Wan the guumi block. who went silent. "I don't know." Obi-Wan finally said. "Talk to Gary. He might know something." Padme suggested. "Wait, Terra. Take this!" Obi-Wan said giving Terra a gem. It was purple with a white skull on it. "Hey, isn't that? Nah, it couldn't be." Kaz thought. On the gem reads "EddieShine" "What is it?" Terra asked. Obi-Wan stayed silent. "I take it you don't know." Terra shrugged. "Isn't there another way back? My legs are itchy from the sewer water!" Kaz complained. He then reached into his pants to pull out a salmon. "Eww!" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray said grossed out. Obi-Wan and Padme were disgusted too. Kaz threw the salmon in the water. "Well, that was embarrassing." Kaz said emotionless.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went to the accessory shop to talk to Gary. "Oh hey, guys, I see you found a gummi block." Gary smiled. "Yep." Monroe nodded. "What's it for?" Ray Ray asked. Gary looked shocked at this and then laughed hystericall while banging the counter. "You fly around in a gummi ship and you don't know what a navigation gummi piece is! Ha ha ha! What a bunch of pinheads! Flying around interspace let it's a toy!" Gary laughed quickly raising the angers of Terra's group. Terra then hit Gary on her head with her Keyblade. "Look, Forest Head! We don't have a choice! We have to fly around the unverse sealing keyholes! This is a matter of life and death!" Terra snapped. "Well, since you put it that way, Earth Girl, sorry. I didn't know, okay? No hard feelings!" Gary said from hiding behind the counter. He got up. "Anyway, with navigation gummis, you can go any world you recently visited in a flash. Want me do install one for you?" Gary asked. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz nodded. "Well, tough! I got too many errands to run!" Gary snapped. "Including, getting your head to the surgery room!" Terra snapped. "Okay, okay, just delivier this book for me!" Gary snapped giving them a book. "What is it?" Terra asked. "A girl gave it to me and asked to patch it up. Did a good job don't you think?" Gary smirked. "So where is this girl?" Terra asked. "She lives in Third District with a fire sign on the door. You can't miss it!" Gary said. Then, everyone felt a tremor. "What the heck was that all about, Terra?" Kaz asked. "That wasn't me!" Terra said in her defence. "It was the bell tower. It's perfectly harmless! Of, course, might break an item and have to go pay to Calvin!" Gary joked.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went into Third District to see a new breed of Heartless. Air Soldier. They easily defeated them. They went until they saw a fire sign. They pushed it but to no avail. "Hmm, a flame. I wonder. Hey, Terra. Put some fire on that door!" Kaz suggested. Terra did so and the door opened. They then went inside to see an old house. They entered it to see it was old and empty. "What a dump!" Monroe complained. "What a cave!" Ray Ray smiled. "There's something about this dirty old place." A familiar voice said behind Terra gasped and looked behind her to see Beastboy. "It reminds me of the cove under Titans Tower. You know where we scribble and the walls. Remember?" Beastboy asked. "Beastboy?" Terra asked. "Terra?" Ray Ray asked ending Terra's fantasy. "Oh, dear, you came. Sooner, then I thought." A voice gasped. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see a girl with a brown packpack, octagon glasses, red hair in two ponytails with pink braids, a light blue dress with a white collar, white sleeves and a pink bow around her waist, pink socks and brown and white shoes. "Wait a minute. You knew we were coming?" Terra asked. "Yes." The girl nodded. "You're not a Heartless, are you?" Gretchen asked. "Does she look like a Heartless, rocks-for-brains?" Monroe asked. "No, I'm not! I am Gretchen P. Grundler. Once, a scientist but now, a scientist and a magician. I travelled the world but now I'm home again! June asked me to help you!" Gretchen smiled. "June as in Juniper Lee?" Ray Ray asked. "Yes, Ray Ray, Monroe, Kaz. And you are?" Gretchen asked. "Terra." Terra nodded. "So I see you found the key." Gretchen nodded. "What are you going to teach us?" Monroe asked. "Hold that thought." Gretchen said putting down her backpack and getting out a remote. She pressed it and objects appeared impressing everyone. "Hmm, there is something about this girl that is so familiar." Terra thought. Soon, it was fulled. "Now. Juniper Lee asked me to teach you in the art of magic and summoning." Gretchen explained. "Summoning?" Terra asked. "Yeah, he... Hey, where's my assistant?" Gretchen asked. Then, someone tried to come out of the closet. The figure succeeded. He then got up to reveal he was an old man with grey hair, brown eyes, a white lab coat, a green sweater with a green rim on it a big blue collar with a light blue rim on it, brown pants and brown shoes. "Gretchen! You mean be my boss but that's no reason to stuff me in a closet!" The man scolded angrily. "Oops, sorry, Chuck." Gretchen said as she laughed nervously. Chuck just sighed sadly. "He looks familiar too." Terra thought. "Well, anyway, I am Chuck Thorndyke." Chuck greeted shaking her hand. "Charmed." Terra smiled. "Now we can begin your training any time you want." Gretchen nodded. "What about this?" Terra asking giving her the book. "Ah, thank you. It's a book I found all dirty. Thanks for giving it to me. Look at it anytime you want. Now, if you have a gem, give it to Chuck." Gretchen explained. Terra walked over to Chuck with the gem. "Do you know what this is?" Terra asked showing him the EddieShine. "Oh, poor little guy. He been turned into a summon gem." Chuck said in syphathy. "A summon what?" Gretchen asked. "This guy lived in his world before his world was engulfed in disappears. Even though his world disappears, his heart have not. He been turned into a gem." Chuck explained. "Can you revive him?" Terra asked. "Yes, but only his spirit." Chuck said putting the gem into a machine. He rolled itself in there and came out of the other end. Then, a figure came out of the gem. He was a purple-furreds muscular creature with white horns, sharp teeth, yellow eyes, a black belt with a white skull buckle on it, grey pants and grey boots. "That is not little." Kaz corrected nervously. The creature slowly opened his eyes and saw Terra's group. "AH! MONSTERS! GET THEM AWAY! THEY'LL STEAL MY HEART!" The creature shouted before diving behind a sofa. "Okay, I take it back." Kaz joked. The creature was sobbing. "It's okay, Big guy! We won't hurt you!" Terra said trying to calm him down. "Please, don't hurt me like you hurt my amigos!" The creature begged. "Amigos?" Ray Ray asked confused. "That's Spanish for friends." Monroe explained. "Don't worry, we are not those creatures." Terra said. The creature looked up to see Terra. "No, you are just a little girl." The creature said. "Well, actually, I'm a young adult but compared to you..." Terra joked. "My amigos got killed by those monsters. It was horrible." The creature said sadly. "Don't worry, my friends are lost too!" Terra said. "Si?" The creature asked. "Si. I lost my friends including our leader, T.J. Detweiler." Gretchen explained. "And I lost my friends and my grandson, Chris Thorndyke." Chuck explained. "And I lost my band, Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi!" Kaz explained. "Oh, so what now?" The creature asked. "Well, I am on a journey to seal keyholes and stopped from innocent people getting their homes disappeared." Terra explained. "Well, I don't want to see anymore friends taken away from their homes." The creature said. "Then, come with us, we help people and who knows? Maybe we may even restrore your world!" Terra smiled. "Oh, okay!" The creature nodded. "I am Terra!" Terra greeted. "Eduardo!" Eduardo smiled and with that he went into the gem. "There may be more of these so when you found some, bring them to be, okay?" Chuck asked. Terra nodded. "Hey, Grtechen, can I read this?" Terra asked. "You don't read it! You explore it!" Gretchen smiled. "Huh?" Terra asked. "I can cast a spell so you can go into the book." Gretchen explained. "Oh, cool! Let's go!" Terra smiled. "Hold on, it only work on one person." Gretchen said. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray looked at each other. They played Rock, Paper, Scissors and Terra won. "Okay, if you want to leave the book. Go to the compass okay?" Gretchen asked. Terra nodded. Then, Gretchen summoned a green aura around Terra as she is magical going into the book.

Terra then appeared at a farm. He then saw a pink pig looking sad. Terra walked up to him and sat next to him. "Hi." Terra greeted. "Hey." The pig said sadly. "Why so glum, chum?" Terra asked concerned. "I'm about to disappear." The pig said sadly. "Disappear? Why?" Terra gasped shocked. "Because everyone else have disappeared." Orson said sadly. "Huh?" Terra asked. "Well, I am Orson, and I live with all my friends at U.S. Acres. But lately, my friends been disappearing one by one." Orson said sadly. "Bummer." Terra said in syphathy. "Yeah, I know and who knows. Maybe I will disappear as we speak. I suggest you leave this farm, before you suffer the same fate too,..." Orson started before realising she haven't told him her name. "Terra." Terra nodded. "Well, Terra, bye, I guess." Orson said sadly before he walked off. "Poor guy. I wonder if the torn pages have something to do with it." Terra said as she left the book.

Terra exited the book. "Well, what you read?" Ray Ray asked excited. "It's hard to tell, really, it about a farm." Terra shrugged. "There are some missing pages. They probably went to other worlds." Gretchen said. "All right, let's go!" Terra nodded. "But what about Gary and the gummi ship?" Monroe asked. "Yes, I suggest going to see him before doing anything else." Gretchen nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went outside to see Soldier Heartless. They got out their weapons out. Then, a mysterious figure destroyed them all with a bat-shaped sword. It was Raven. "There you are. I been looking all over for you." Raven said annoyed as if she met her a minutes ago. "Raven!" Terra gasped before going to her and stretching her mouth. "Hey! Quit it!" Raven snapped. "So this time, I am not dreaming right?" Terra asked happily. "Hope not. Took me forever to find you." Raven said. "Raven!" Terra smiled. Then, she remember something. "Where's Beastboy, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg?" Terra asked. "Isn't he with you?" Raven asked. "He?" Terra asked. "Well, I could sense Beastboy's presence far or near but I believe that Robin, Cyborg and Starfire are unlucky." Raven said. "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg..." Terra said sadly. "Don't fret. Besides, we're finally free. And who knows, maybe Beastboy is looking for us as we speak." Raven shrugged. Then, a Shadow Heartless appeared behind her. "Soon, we will make our own team with just us. I will take over as leader and..." Raven started before Terra ran towards the Heartless and killed it. "Take over as what?" Terra smirked. "What is that?" Raven asked. "I been looking for you too with their help." Terra smirked. "Who are they?" Raven asked. "I am..." Monroe started. "We visited so many worlds just to find you guys!" Terra smiled. "Really, Interesting." Raven nodded. "And guess what? Terra is the Keyblade master!" Ray Ray smiled. "Who would have thought it?" Monroe joked. "What is that supposed to mean?" Terra snapped. "So this is the Keyblade?" Raven asked. Terra then saw Raven with the Keyblade. "Hey, give that back!" Terra snapped. "Catch." Raven said using her powers to throw at Terra. "So why don't you come with us? We got a really cool rocket! Wait till you see it!" Terra smiled. "No!" Monroe snapped. "Why not?" Terra snapped. "No strangers allowed!" Monroe snapped. "But she's our friend." Terra snapped. "I don't care!" Monroe snapped. "Besides, she's gone." Ray Ray shrugged. "What?" Terra gasped to see Raven have disappeared. "Nice going." Terra said sadly. She then sighed. "Oh well. At least, she's all right. And who knows? Maybe we will bump into Beastboy too!" Terra smiled.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went into a house to see Obi-Wan, Ash, Padme and Gary. "Hey, have you heard? Huntsman's in town!" Gary warned. "Who's Huntsman?" Terra asked. "He wants to take over the magical world." Gary explained. "Now I remember. I heard a rumor of an American Dragon who fights him. The American Dragon lost and got kidnapped before his world was destroyed." Monroe remembered. "Kidnapped? Could that American Dragon be one of the chosen ones?" Obi-Wan thought. "Is something the matter, Old Ben?" Terra asked. "Guess that he is the reason that the world are intested by the Heartless." Obi-Wan scolded. "He been using the Heartless for years." Padme explained. "We lost our world, thanks to him." Obi-Wan said. "A swarm of Heartless attacked our world." Obi-Wan explained. "It been four years ago." Padme said sadly. "Luckily, I saved the day!" Gary smirked. "That's horrible!" Monroe said in syphathy. "Our leader was an ex-villian called Slade." Obi-Wan explained. "Ex?" Terra thought. "He had a journal about the Heartless." Gary explained. "In that case, can we see it?" Terra asked. "We know it. It's pages are scattered when our world was destroyed." Obi-Wan said sadly. "No doubt Huntsman got them." Gary said.

Meanwhile, Raven and the final figure was looking at them outside the house. "See?" The final figure taunted. "I still don't believe you, Huntsman!" Raven said in define. "Come on, it's all right here. While you fought the Heartless, for your friend, this selfish girl dumped you for new friends! Now she treasures them more than she treasures you two." Huntsman said. Then, Raven define face turned into an annoyed one. "She already betrayed us once already, whay stopping her from doing it again?" Raven asked. "Forgot about her. You're better off without her. Now give me what I need and I give you what you want." Huntsman smirked.

Inside the house. "So you delivered the book, eh? Well, I will install that new navigation gummi and install a warp gummi for free." Gary nodded. "A warp gummi?" Terra asked. "That's the key part of a navigation gummi. Now I better go my real job." Gary nodded. "Your real job?" Terra asked. "I sell gummi blocks." Gary nodded. "Hey, I was thinking about that bell in the gizmo shop." Padme remembered. "You mean the one that rang earlier?" Terra asked. "Yeah, there is a mysterious legend behind it." Ash explained. "But it all boarded up. Nobody can get in." Padme explained. "Go check it out. Ring the bell three times and make a wish." Gary suggested.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went to Second District while fighting Heartless along the way. They soon reached the clock tower. Terra broke the boards where a rock throw and then she rang the bell and a picture. "What just happened?" Monroe asked. Terra, Ray Ray and Kaz just shrugged. Terra rung the bell and another picture appears. "Pull that lever one more time, baby! I feel lucky!" Kaz sang. "Fine but you better not call be baby." Terra muttered pulling the string again. Then, a keyhole appears. "A keyhole!" Everyone gasped. They towards the keyhole to be stopped by a familiar figure. The Guard Armor. "Oh no! Not again!" Monroe complained.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Guard Armor**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray then started the battle with many rock throws, magic spells and shield skills on the Guard Armor till it was defeated.

**End Battle**

"Was that all? Come on! I was just warming up!" Ray Ray jumping up and down. Then, the Guard Armor's helm opened as it transformed. "You and your big mouth!" Monroe snapped.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Opposite Armor**

**Start Battle**

Terra then summoned many rocks on the opposite Armor. Then, she, Monroe and Ray Ray started to use physical attacks on them but somehow to no avail. "Our attacks aren't working!" Monroe shouted. Then, he used fire, thunder and blizzards spells until he ran out of MP. Monroe then tried to attack one but instead fell down. Ray Ray kept blocking attacks. "This isn't working!" Monroe snapped. "Well, that's where you're wrong!" Terra snapped getting out her summon gem. Eduardo came out. "Si. How may I help you?" Eduardo asked. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray pointed to the Opposite Armor behind Eduardo. He turned around and looked shocked. "Oh." Eduardo said. He then ran off screaming behind an alley where Kaz was. "Hey!" Kaz snapped. "Well, that worked!" Monroe said sacrastically. They then fought the Opposite Armor to have to success. Meanwhile, Kaz was scolding Eduardo. "What are you doing?" Kaz asked. "Hiding." Eduardo replied. "Well, you're not supposed to hide! You're supposed to fight!" Kaz snapped. "But it is so scary!" Eduardo snapped. "Come on, how are you going to save your friends if you just run and hide?" Kaz asked. Then, a hand grabbed Terra. Everyone gasped at this. "Let me go, you overgrown can-opener!" Terra snapped. Eduardo then looked determined. He then ran towards the Opposite Armor and smashed the hand setting Terra in the air. He caught her. "Oh, Senorita Terra, I was so worried. She had you but I saved you and I'm so happy you're all right!" Eduardo said as he hugged her. "Um, thanks, Ed. You can put me down now." Terra said. "Oh, si, so sorry." Eduardo nodded putting her down. Then, a hand scratched Terra and Eduardo. "You shouldn't have done that!" Eduardo scolded. Then, he charged at the torso destroying it. Terra then finished the rest of it off by throwing rocks. "Thanks, Eduardo!" Terra thanked. "De nada." Eduardo nodded going back into his gem.

**End Battle**

A heart appears as the Opposite Armour disappears. Then, a white ball started appears and goes towards Terra. A wind barrier surronded her then she started to spin once. "You just learnt Aero. You can summon a wind barrier around you or your friends, increasing your defence." Monroe explained. Terra nodded and shot a beam from Keyblade sealing it and releasing a gummi block. "Come on, let's go buy some accessories." Monroe said. Terra, Ray Ray and Kaz nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kaz went to the accessory shop to see a fourteen-year-old girl with pink pom-pom hair, a yellow flower in her hair, an orange, yellow and pink dress, a white belt with a capital "O" on it and white platform shoes. "Ami?" Kaz asked. "Kaz!" Ami gasped she ran up and hugged Kaz. "So this is Ami." Monroe said. "Oh, who are they?" Ami asked. "These are Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray. My new friends!" Kaz introduced. "Oh, is this a party?" Terra asked. "Um, sort of. So what are you doing here?" Kaz asked. "Um, playing hide-and-seek." Ami lied. Kaz gave her an unimpressed look. "You're lying." Kaz said crossing his arms. "Me? Lie? How dare you accuse me of that!" Ami snapped. "Okay, angel girl, what is this?" Kaz asked pointing to a treasure chest behind Ami's back. "Um, a present to winning hide-and-seek." Ami lied. "She's honest." Monroe said rolling his eyes. "Ami Otuki, here I am worrying and you are lying!" Kaz snapped. "But if you don't want to tell someone something, why not lie?" Ami asked. "Oh, boy. Ami, what got into you?" Kaz asked. "Because I am on a mission and I don't want you to get hurt." Ami said. "Huh?" Kaz asked. "I am looking for Yumi. She was with my when our world disappears. I was looking for her." Ami explained. "What about me?" Kaz asked. "I knew that you were safe at Juniper Lee's house, whoever she is." Ami said. "Oh." Kaz said. "Well, as lonfg as I caught. Let find Yumi together!" Ami smiled. "No way, Ami! It is way too dangerous out there!" Kaz snapped. "But Kaz, you're no powerhouse, yourself!" Ami snapped. "Ha! I have you know, I know karate!" Kaz snapped doing karate poses. Then, he broke his back. "Ow, my back!" Kaz snapped. Ami then fixed his back. "Okay, maybe I am weak but I got them to keep me company! In fact, they are find Yumi for us!" Kaz smiled. "We will?" Terra asked. "So how about it, Terra? Will you find Yumi for me?" Ami asked. "Sure, but you both could have asked us first." Terra complained. Then, Ophelia came through the door. "I'm back!" Ophelia sang. Terra and Monroe screamed at this. "With a vengence." Ophelia smirked as she grabbed Terra and Monroe. "Take it outside, Ophelia. I just mopped this floor." Gary snapped. "Fine by me." Ophelia nodded as they went outside and beat-up noises are heard. "Isn't Roger supposed to be guarding them?" Kaz asked. "Yeah, I wonder what happened?" Ray Ray asked.

Meanwhile, in a resturant, Roger was eating a cheeseburger. "You and Ophelia, was right Jody. This cheeseburger is just what I needed!" Roger smiled. "It was our pleasure. Our pleasure." Jody smirked as she gave a thumbs-up to Ophelia who gave a thumbs-up back while holding an unconscious Monroe.

There's Chapter 9! How was that? Review away!


	10. The Artemis Cup

Here's Chapter 10! Thanks, guys, anyway, enjoy!

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger was flying through through atmosphere inside the gummi ship. Terra and Monroe had a few bruises. "I can't believe you sold us out for a burger!" Monroe said shocked and applauded by his reaction. "It wasn't just a burger. It was a cheeseburger!" Roger corrected. "Ooh, my mistake! NOT!" Monroe snapped. "Hey, it had onions and pickles!" Roger snapped. "Don't forgot that secret sauce!" Jody joked. "Oops... How can I forgot about the secret sauce?" Roger said as if not mentioning it was a sin. Terra and Monroe rolled their eyes at this. Terra then sighed sadly. Ray Ray noticed this. "Terra, are you okay?" Ray Ray asked concerned. "Yeah, just sad for my friends." Terra said sadly. "Don't worry, they will be revived when we find June!" Ray Ray smiled. "Yeah, all we have is keep our hopes up! That's all!" Ray Ray smiled. "Yeah, all I have to do is stay strong. Not just for me. Not just for the Teen Titans! But foreveryone who lost their worlds!" Terra nodded. "Right, now we can break this moment, there is a tournament at the Sailor Moon Tournament called the Artemis Cup." Ophelia explained. "That fleabag got his own cup?" Monroe asked in disbelief. "Yeah, I heard there is a new spell for the winner." Jody nodded. "Then, what are we waiting for? Let set a course towards the Sailor Moon Tournament!" Terra said determined. "Right on, Sailor Earth!" Roger cheered. Terra then hit Roger on the head with her Keyblade. "Never call me that." Terra snapped.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the lobby to see Sailor Moon, Artemis and Luna. "Hey, guys!" Terra greeted. "Hey, guys!" Sailor Moon greeted. "Came to enter the great Artemis Cup?" Artemis smirked. "How come you got your own cup?" Monroe snapped. "Because I am handsome!" Artemis said smugly. Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "While at least, I'm not an ugly duckling like you!" Artemis snapped glaring at Monroe. Monroe then growled in anger. "If you are going to break something Monroe, do it outside. I am not mopping up blood again." Sailor Moon said. "Serena! Um, the Artemis Cup is starting to soon. A hero tries his or her best not be tardy!" Luna said nervously because she pushed Monroe into the arena.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray then entered the tournament and fought their way up. They even fought Powerwilds Heartless from Hank's ranch and parts of the Guard Armor. They fought them until they reached the top of the competition.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were standing on a podium with Terra holding a trophy. Monroe and Ray Ray then looked at Terra in happiness. "We're the champs!" Terra cheered as confetti fell down. Everyone looked up in happiness.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were talking Sailor Moon, Artemis and Luna. "Good work, guys!" Sailor Moon smiled. "Yes, here, take this." Luna said summoning a purple ball. It floated towards Terra and she got trapped inside a purple ball and started to float. "That was Gravity. You can use it on an enemy to lower his health." Monroe explained. "Yes, but completely this cup does not make you heroes." Artemis smirked. "Of course not!" Monroe said. "Yeah, I... say what?" Artemis asked surprised. "Of course, completing at a wimpy cup like that? How can we be real heroes from that?" Monroe smirked. "What?" Artemis snapped angrily. "Yeah, your cup was the lamest cup I ever seen!" Monroe laughed. Artemis then lunged at Monroe but he stopped him in a Gravity spell. "Help! Help!" Artemis screamed. "I don't know. That look like a good look for you." Sailor Moon smirked before everyone laughed.

There's Chapter 10! Review away!


	11. Galaxtic City

Here's Chapter 11! Thanks for the name Darth Ben Vader and tell Mr. flamer over there if he flames you again, Snoopy will be sharpening his sword! Also, I heard that you are making a Kids Next Door parody. What kind of help do you want? Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was sending towards a city which what looks like a city in the future. "Okay, everyone ready?" Monroe asked. Ray Ray nodded quickly but Terra was thinking. "Hmm. Kidnapped. I wonder is this is have a connection with the disappearance of Charlie Brown." Terra said thinking. "You know, Terra. You will never find your friends if you just stand around thinking!" Kaz scolded. "Oh, right. Sorry! Okay, I'm ready!" Terra nodded. "All right, then let's go!" Monroe nodded as they boarded the teleported and went towards the room.

In the city, Huntsman, Huntsgirl and the second figure were talking. "And the keyhole, Maximus?" Huntsman asked. "The Heartless are searching for it as we speak." Maximus explained. "Good, now all that is left is the..." Huntsman started before a cat-like creature with a grey face, a egg-plant shaped head with black and yellow patterns, a grey shirt with white buttons and a steel collar, black sleeves, yellow panst with a yellow and black striped tail. "Hey, Minimus?" Maximus asked. "I can't find this Noah boy anywhere? He disappeared like magic!" Minimus said. "Grr, that boy is such as troublesome as Atomic Betty!" Maximus said crossly. "I thought you told master that you had everything under control!" Huntsgirl said annoyed. Maximus grew nervous at this. "Now, now. Can't we open the keyhole without him! After all, he's just a boy!" Maximus said. "We need all seven princes of heart to open the final door. Any fewer is useless." Huntsman scolded. "Very well. If the boy is so important to you." Maximus sighed. He then summoned Heartless with turbans and sword. "Ah, Bandit Heartless." Huntsman smirked. "Go seek the boy." Maximus ordered as they ran off. "Huntsgirl, go with Maximus and help them find the prince." Huntsman said. "Yes, master!" Huntsgirl nodded as she, Maximus and Minimus started to walk off. "Oh, and don't exploit the darkness to much." Huntsman said. Maximus just laughed. "Thanks for the comfort but it's meaningless." Maximus laughed as they walked off. "That wasn't a confort. It was a warning." Huntsman said silently as he walked off. Unknown to everyone, a boy with short brown hair, a white shirt, a light blue jacket, green shorts and red and white shoes was hiding behind a dumster heard everything.

Later, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray entered the world to see the Bandit Heartless. They easily defeating them easily thought they are hard to hit. They then went into an alley. "Hello? Who's there?" A voice asked scared. The boy from before than came out. "You're not one of Maximus followers are you?" The boy asked. "Who's Maximus?" Terra asked. "He was the one who kidnapped me." The boy explained. "Kidnapped? Then, shouldn't you be in chains?" Ray Ray asked confused. "Yeah, listen. My name is Noah Parker and I am from another world." Noah explained. "Really?" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped. "Yeah, Maximus kidnapped me because I am a prince of some sort. Man, if it wasn't for her, I'll would be toast." Noah said relieved. "Who?" Terra asked. "Betty. Or in this world, Atomic Betty." Noah explained. "Atomic Betty? Where can I find this girl?" A familiar voice said. Everyone looked up to see Maximus. "Looks like we found the princess. I cannot allow you pests to bother the prince anymore!" Maximus smirked. "Noah, run!" Terra shouted as she, Monroe and Ray Ray got out their weapons. "Find Betty! Talk to Adrimal DeGill! He always knows where Betty is!" Noah shouted before he ran off. Maximus went to chase him but not before summoning some Bandit Heartless to stall Terra's party which they defeated.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to a building where they are unconscious aliens wearing security suits. "I wonder what happened here?" Ray Ray asked confused. Terra and Monroe just shrugged and walked upstairs until they went into a room. There they found a short orange goldfish with a blue uniform with gold shoulder pads, gold waistbands, gold buttons, a black belt over a light blue shirt and a black tie, a blue cap with a gold rocket on it and a brown pipe bound and gagged. Terra gasped and untied the fish. "Thank you, young girl!" The goldfish thanked. "What happened?" Monroe asked. "I am Admiral DeGill and Maximus tied me up after he put that trap for Atomic Betty!" DeGill explained. "Atomic Betty, you know where she is?" Terra asked. "Yes, now hold on!" DeGill said exiting the room. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray waited for a few minutes. Thenm they heard a noise. Monroe looked out the window. "It's a spaceship!" Monroe exclaimed. "Cool!" Ray Ray cheered. Then, they saw DeGill in the driver seat. "Get in!" DeGill said. "Hmm, in that case, all aboard!" Terra shouted as she, Monroe and Ray Ray jumped in and rode off.

The spaceship flew towards a barren planet. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray came out to see two figures stuck in quicksand. One was a girl with long red hair in a ponytail, a white helmet of some kind, a pink dress with white short sleeves rims and a white collar, white gloves, white boots and a white belt with a radioactive sign on it. The other was a green alien with no pupils, three lines of blue hair, a big green nose, freckles, a red and white helmet with a black antenna on it, a white jumpsuit with red gloves, red shoulder guards and a red collar and red boots. They were surrounded by Heartless. "Come on!" Terra shouted as they fought the Heartless easily defeating them. Terra then helped the two out of the quicksand. "Thank you! I'm Atomic Betty and this is Sparky!" Atomic Betty introduced. Then, more Heartless appeared. "Oh, great! Now again!" Ray Ray complained. Atomic Betty then talked into a watch. "X-5! Requesting back-up!" Atomic Betty shouted. Then, a yellow robot with blue eyes and the word "X-5" on it. He shot lasers at the Heartless destroying. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray looked at theazed. "DO IT AGAIN!" Ray Ray suddenly shouted.

Terra told Atomic Betty and the others everything. "Oh, now I see, well thanks, Terra!" Atomic Betty thanked. "What are you guys doing here?" Terra asked. "Same thing recently. Defeating these creatures." Sparky shrugged. "So is this X-5?" Monroe asked pointing to the robot. "Well, he..." Sparky started. "I am a mobile encyclopedia of the universe. There isn't a planet I don't know or an alien species whose customs I can't mimic." X-5 said. "Man, talk about a mouthful." Ray Ray said. "That's what I said." Sparky shrugged. "Anyway, we are not only defeating Heartless but protecting a schoolmate of Betty." X-5 explained. "Schoolmate?" Ray Ray asked. "You must mean Noah!" Monroe gasped. "Oh yeah? The Heartless are after him!" Terra remembered. "What? In that case, let's go!" Atomic Betty gasped as they boarded the spaceship.

"So the Keyblade is a source of unknown power. Even, if you do calcuate this." X-5 explained. "I thought you knew everything." Ray Ray smirked. "True, but someday, I would like to explore the universe. To know more stuff I haven't heard of." X-5 said. "Gee, X-5, I didn't know you felt that way." Atomic Betty said. "Hey, why don't we take X-5 with us? He's make a wicked partner plus, if we do it, we would be fulfilling his dream!" Ray Ray whispered to Monroe. "No, that would be meddling!" Monroe scolded. "What I am most impressed with is Terra and her Keyblade." X-5 explained. "I think we will be seeing more of Terra's Keyblade when we get back to town. There are Heartless everywhere!" Monroe explained. "All right, I'll go with you guys and take the ground!" Atomic Betty nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty went into the town to find Pot Spiders. Atomic Betty have proven to be a good electric sword fighter. They soon went into Headquarters. "So Maximus is after Noah and this keyhole." Atomic Betty said. X-5 then typed something on his keyboard. "This is very interesting. The keyhole was at the planet we were on." X-5 nodded. "All right, first we find Noah then we find the keyhole!" Atomic Betty said. Everyone nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty then went on the street but they were roadblocks so they have to climb on roofs and jump from roof to roof. They have to fight lantern Heartless though. They eventually went to see Maximus, Huntsgirl and Noah. "Setting your hopes a little high, boys and girls? Oh, back to your cave. I will not allow to trouble the prince anymore!" Maximus laughed. "Noah!" Atomic Betty gasped. "I'm so sorry, Betty." Noah apologised sadly. "Who are you?" Terra asked. "I am Huntsgirl." Huntsgirl replied. "Huntsgirl? But that means... You're a follower of Huntsman!" Monroe gasped. "X-5! Now!" Atomic Betty shouted. X-5 then came out of nowhere and rescued Noah. "Oh yeah? Minimus, now!" Maximus shouted. Minimus then launched a collar at X-5. "Now, release the prince!" Maximus smirked as he got out a remote. "Sorry, guys!" X-5 apologised sadly dropping Noah in a Pot Spider. A crawdad head then appeared merging with the Pot spiders. Maximus, Minimus, Huntsgirl and X-5 left the area.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty versus Pot Centipede**

**Start Battle**

The Pot Centipede shot a light at the roadblocks destroying them. "Betty! Help!" Noah called out. Atomic Betty then got mad. "Get ready for something amazing! COMET CHARGE!" Atomic Betty shouted charging at the Pot Centipede quickly weakening it. Then, more Heartless appeared. Terra then destroyed them with an earth tremor. "Ray Ray! Come on, let's beat up those pot spiders!" Monroe shouted as they went to fight the Pot Spiders. Terra and Atomic Betty used sword attacks on the Centipede will it breaks. Then, the head started to spin at Terra. She then countered by summoning a rock on it destroying it.

**End Battle**

Noah was nowhere to be seen but they found an accessory. "A Ray of Light!" Ray Ray smiled. "Noah!" Atomic Betty shouted. Then, evil laughter is heard from Maximus. "Come on! To the planet!" Atomic Betty shouted. "Why?" Ray Ray asked. "Because now that he got Noah..." Monroe started. "He will try to get the keyhole! Oh no! We gotta hurry!" Terra gasped as they all ran into the spaceship.

The spaceship flew towards the planet. "I'll stay here." DeGill explained. "Okay, then, now what?" Terra asked. Then, a cat head appeared. "What is that?" Terra gasped. "The entrance into that planet but it looks it's possesed!" Atomic Betty said. "By the Heartless!" Terra corrected. "Sparky! We'll stall them! You'll go in and find the levers!" Atomic Betty commanded. "Righty-o, Chief!" Sparky saluted before diving into the mouth.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty versus Cat Head**

**Start Battle**

The Cat Head spat out beams which they easily deflected them all with their weapons. Then, Terra then rode a rock towards the cat's forehead striking it. The Cat Head then spat out Bandit Heartless. Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty defeated them. Then, the Bandit Heartless started to gang up Terra. She had to room to fight. "Hey! That's unfair odds!" Atomic Betty started. Then, she started to crounch down. "3, 2, 1. BLAST OFF!" Atomic Betty shouted jumping at an alarming speed and started to kill the Heartless. "Too cool!" Ray Ray smiled. Terra and Atomic Betty then finished the Cat Head with final slashes.

**End Battle**

The Cat Head stood still. "Now let's go find Noah!" Atomic Betty smiled. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray nodded before they walked off, Atomic Betty's watch started to beep. She answered. "Yes, Sparky?" Atomic Betty asked. "Um, Chief! I need a bit of back-up here. They are two sides of the switches." Sparky explained. "All right! We'll be right there!" Atomic Betty nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty went into the cave and saw they were seperated by Sparky. "Sparky!" Atomic Betty gasped. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Sparky nodded. They then swam in water until they reached a treasure chest. Terra opened it to reveal a torn page. "This must be a page from Gretchen's book." Terra exclaimed. They then opened the levers revealing the passageway. They then went to see a pillar. "This looks breakable." Monroe said. Terra then launched a fireball at it breaking it.

In a room, Maximus, Minimus, Huntsgirl, X-5 and an unconscious Noah were there. "Now, reveal to me the keyhole!" Maximus demanded. X-5 frowned as he used his science to reveal the keyhole.

Meanwhile, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty were entering the secret entrance while defeating Heartless and dodging traps. Terra then saw a lever. "Hmm, I wonder what this is?" Terra asked pulling it. It then blew Terra upon a platform. There she found three Punis.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty entered the room where Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Maximus, Minimus and Noah. "That girl again?" Huntsman complained. "She's just as persistant as Betty!" Maximus scowled. "Wait a minute! You're Huntsman, right?" Terra asked. "Come, my student." Huntsman said. "Yes, master." Huntsgirl said bowing as they disappeared. "Maximus! Let Noah go!" Atomic Betty demanded. "Sorry, but I can't do that! You see, he's a prince. One of seven to open the final door." Maximus explained. "Open?" Monroe started. "The door?" Ray Ray finished. "So that's why Charlie Brown and the American Dragon got kidnapped!" Terra realised. "Yes, but unfortunately, you won't live to see what is beyond it. X-5, help me crush them!" Maximus said evilly. Everyone gasped at this. "X-5, no!" Atomic Betty begged. "Frogive me, but as long as I got this collar and my neck, I can't help you." X-5 said sadly.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty versus Maximus and X-5**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned Eduardo at the start of the battle amazing Atomic Betty and X-5. "Eduardo! Try to get that collar off that robot!" Terra demanded. "Si!" Eduardo nodded before he went to tried to break the collar off X-5. Maximus then started to float and launched a fire spell at Terra's party. "How did Maximus?" Atomic Betty said surprised. "The darkness have given me dark powers!" Maximus smirked. Terra then flew on a rock and flew towards Maximus and did combos and him. "Minimus! Now!" Maximus shouted. Minimus then pressed a button on a remote trapping Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty in a Blizzard tornado. "You're going to pay for that!" Terra snapped angrily as she charged at Maximus and did combos on him. Maximus then charged at Terra who deflected him back. "Chill out, baby!" Terra smirked as she finished him off with a Blizzard spell.

**End Battle**

A blue sphere started to float towards Terra. She was knocked back with frost on her. "Brr! It felt like I just been in a freezer!" Terra said cold. "That was Blizzara. It's like Blizzard only you can launched a colder and bigger gust of wind." Monroe explained. "That's it! I had it! X-5! Send your power to me!" Maximus shouted. Eduardo was still struggling with X-5 who then send an orb at Maximus who went through the floor with Minimus. Eduardo finally broke it off. "Thank you!" X-5 nodded. "De nada! How was that?" Eduardo said panting. "Just perfect, Ed!" Terra smirked. Eduardo then fell down. "Okay, you're dismissed!" Terra said as Eduardo disappears. "X-5! Could you stay here and look after Noah?" Atomic Betty asked. "Okay." X-5 nodded as they went through the hole.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty went on a platform surrounded by lava. There, they saw Maximus only the size of King Kong and Minimus on his jetpack holding a capsule. Everyone got out their weapons. Maximus laughed "Don't even bother to fight me! I'm invinceable!" Maximus smirked. Then, Atomic Betty saw the capsule. "Get Minimus! He have the key to Maximus' weakness!" Atomic Betty shouted.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty versus Giant Maximus**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned sandstorms on Minimus damaging him a lot. Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty went to attacked him.Maximus them swatted them away to another platform. Maximus launched a flamethrower at Terra who deflected it in a rocky dome. "Sir, please! It's hot enough as it is!" Minimus begged. Terra smiled evilly at this and launched a fireball at Minimus sending him down. "Nooo!" Minimus shouted. Terra then destroyed the capsule.

**End Battle**

Maximus then fell into the lava. Terra just giggled. Then, a red ball floated towards her. She was knocked back on a flame was on her. "I'm on fire!" Terra gasped. "Stop, drop and roll, Terra! Stop, drop and roll!" Atomic Betty shouted. Terra then went she was told. "That was Fira. Your fireball attack is more stronger now." Monroe explained.

Noah and X-5 were up on the surface watching the fight. "Wow! I didn't know Betty was so strong!" Noah said impressed. "I seen stronger plays from her." X-5 explained. Then, a dark portal carried Noah. "Noah!" X-5 gasped. Then, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty came up. "Where's Noah?" Atomic Betty asked. "He been kidnapped." X-5 frowned. "What?" Atomic Betty asked. Terra then pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole and shot a beam at it. It was then sealed. The spaceship then barged in. "Get in! It is falling apart!" DeGill shouted. "But Noah!" Atomic Betty said before Terra grabbed her and carried her into the spaceship and fled the planet.

In the meeting room of Headquarters. "So Noah is not in this world." Atomic Betty said sadly looking out the window. "Come on, Terra! Let's go find him!" Atomic Betty said determined. "Sorry but you can't come." Terra said sadly. "What? Why not?" Atomic Betty gasped. "We like to take you but that will be muddling." Ray Ray said sadly. "That's meddling!" Monroe scolded. "Don't worry, we will find him for you." Terra said. "Okay." Atomic Betty said sadly. Everyone felt sorry for him. Then, X-5 got an idea. He then summoned a gem. "What is that?" Terra asked. "A gem like your friend's. I used my data of this summon gem you call it and created this. Now you can summon me anytime. All I need is permission." X-5 said. "If it find Noah." DeGill nodded. "Yeah, go for it!" Sparky cheered. "I don't know..." Atomic Betty started sadly. "Don't worry, I will go with them and find them. You have my word." X-5 promised. "X-5..." Atomic Betty said. "Just leave to me." X-5 nodded. Then, Atomic Betty then giggled. "Okay, X-5 can go with you but here, take this." Atomic Betty said handing a keychain with on it was the symbol on Atomic Betty's belt. She equipped it and it turned into a pink and white Keyblade. "I call it the Atomic Blaster now please find Noah for me." Atomic Betty said. "Don't worry." Terra nodded.

Meanwhile, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Queen Beryl and Raven was talking. "That cat would have had her if someone have helped him." Queen Beryl smirked at Raven. "You told me to get the prince and that's all." Raven huffed. "Yes, besides, Maximus was beyong help, controlled by his hated. One should be able to let it burn too fiercely." Maximus said glaring at Queen Beryl. "Just what are you looking at?" Queen Beryl snapped. "Nothing, now Raven, I got a surprise for you." Beastboy smirked. "Huh?" Raven asked. "We made a deal, didn't we? You give me what I want and I give you what you desire." Huntsman smirked as an iamge of an unconscious Beastboy appears. "Beastboy!" Raven gasped. "Go to him. Your vessel is waiting." Huntsman said. Then, the fourth figure appeared. "Just remember. This is not a pleasure so this won't be a pleasant vogaye." The figure smirked. "Just why are you doing this? Kidnap a few boys? That seems too easy to be a catch." Raven said uncertain. "Catch? You are like a daughter to all. All I want this to make you happy." Huntsman said putting his hand on Raven but she backed off. "I seriously doubt that." Raven snapped. "Fine then but just remember. I kept my end of the bargain." Huntsman said as Raven walked off. "Good for nothing brat. Have no respect for her superiors!" Huntsgirl snapped. "I never expected her to trust me, Huntsgirl. Just to fall into my trap." Huntsman smirked.

There's Chapter 11! How was that! Review away!


	12. US Acres Page 1

Here's Chapter 12! The first U.S. Acres Chapter! Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. "Let's go back to Gretchen's house in Traverse Town to attach the torn page." Monroe suggested. "Yeah, let use Warp Drive!" Ray Ray nodded. "Hey, guys?" Kaz asked. "Yeah, Kaz?" Terra asked. "What did Maximus mean seven princes who have the key to open the door?" Kaz asked. "Beats me but at least we know that the American Dragon, Charlie Brown and Noah Parker are three of them." Monroe shrugged. "That's a toughie. It could be any laddie. Even one whose world have disappeared." Monroe frowned. Then, Terra started to think. "Hmm, I know that I saw Gretchen and Chuck before. Of course, they were on the portraits from my dream. So that means T.J. and Chris are the fourth and fifth princes of heart. But who is that last boy on the last portrait and who is the last prince?" Terra asked confused. Then, she looked out the window to see a man on a silver dragon with blue eyes. She blinked in surprise and saw nothing. "Did you guys see that?" Terra asked shocked. "See what?" Ophelia and Jody asked. Terra knew if the drivers didn't a big dragon flying past them. It means that Terra just saw an illusion. "Um, nothing. I must be daydreaming." Terra said as she laughed nervously. "Well, whatever, we're back at Traverse Town." Terra said.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to Gretchen's house. "Oh, hello, want to practice your magic?" Gretchen asked. "No. We got a torn page." Gretchen said holding up the page. "Good, now attach it to the book." Gretchen explained. Terra went to the book and attacked it. She then entered it.

Terra then went to a forest area with a big tree on it. There was a duck there. He was white with an orange beak, orange feet and a blue and pink inner tube on a head that looked like him on it. "Hello? Orson? Anyone? Oh dear. What am I to do? I am all alone." The duck said dramatically. Then, he noticed someone was behind him. He turned around to see Terra with her Keyblade. "AH! A GIRL WITH A WEAPON! HELP, OH HELP!" The duck said running around to the area. "What?" Terra asked confused. Then, Wade turned to an unknown person. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING READING INTERNET STORIES! A GIRL HAS A WEAPON!" The duck called before hiding behind a tree. "Okay, that was just wrong." Terra said running after the duck to see him trying to climb up the tree. "Oh, please, Miss girl with weapon! Please spare me! I am just a cowardly duck!" The duck begged. "Um, are you a friend of Orson?" Terra asked. The duck then stopped. "You know Orson?" The duck asked. "It's true, Wade." A familiar voice. Terra and Wade turned to the direction of the voice to see Orson. "Orson! Oh, Orson! Thank goodness you are all right!" Wade said relieved. "I had my doubts but I'm all right!" Orson smiled. "So who is this?" Terra asked. "This is Terra." Orson explained. "Hey!" Terra greeted. "I know that this is not the best time but here's the ballon you asked for." Wade said getting out a balloon. "Okay, then let's go get us some vegetables!" Orson nodded. "Vegetables? Aren't they're in the ground?" Terra asked confused. "Yeah, but when we were having our harvest, crows stole them and put them in this tree. I am going to use this balloon to fetch them!" Orson explained. "But what if the crows don't get the vegetables they stole stolen?" Wade asked. "Oh, yeah." Orson remembered. "Um, excuse me?" Terra asked. Orson and Wade looked at her. "I got a weapon. I can swat the crows away while you get the vegetables." Terra explained. "Ah, it's about time I found you guys." A voice said. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see. "Hi, Bo!" Orson greeted. "Hey, guys, who's the babe?" Bo asked. "I'm Terra. And since I just met you, I just want to say call me baby again and die!" Terra said. Bo just cringed at this. "Um, so we are going to get back our vegetables back!" Orson explained. "Okay, then, here's some pointers. Crows hate having their things stolen. Even if they are stolen it in the first place. When you see one going towards Orson, launch a rock at it." Bo explained. "Huh? How did you..." Terra started. "Somehow Bo always knows." Wade shurgged. Orson then took flight. He then started to throw down vegetables. Some angry crows flew towards them. Terra threw rocks at them knocking them out. Soon, all of the crows are knocking out and all the vegetables are saved. "Great one, Terra. We did it!" Bo smiled. "Here's this is for you." Orson said giving Terra an orange gem. On it said Lasganaspark. "I found it when throwing down some celery. "Thanks, guys." Terra said as she left the book.

Terra went to Chuck with the Lasganaspark. "Another summon gem? In that case, let help him or her out!" Chuck smiled putting the gem in the machine. When processing was complete, a fat orange cat came out. "Great, it's a fat cat." Monroe complained. "No, great, it's a cat who's senitive about his weight." The cat said smacking Monroe on the head. "Oi!" Monroe snapped. "Where am I anyway?" The cat asked. "Your world have been disappeared into darkness." Terra said sadly. "What?" The cat gasped. "Sorry." Gretchen shrugged. "But what about the others?" The cat asked. "They're gone too." Terra said sadly. "What? No..." The cat said sadly. "Don't worry, we will get your friends back!" Ray Ray smiled. "Really?" The cat asked. "What? He have to come with us?" Monroe complained. "Shut your up, pug!" The cat snapped. "Say what?" Monroe asked shocked by his comment. Terra and Ray Rayjust chuckled. "Hmm, this is interesting. It says you can now follow Terra around dropping MP balls and items. The more Terra fights, the better the items get." Chuck explained. "What sort of power is that?" Monroe complained. "A cool one!" Ray Ray smiled. "All right, why not? I'll go with you guys!" The cat nodded. "I am Terra and this is Ray Ray!" Terra introduced. "Garfield!" Garfield smiled before disappearing into the gem. "What about me?" Monroe complained. "You was the one who called him fat." Ray Ray explained. Monroe just huffed.

There's Chapter 12! How was that? Review away!


	13. Planet Tokyo

Here's Chapter 13! Here's you see rock stars! Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. Then, they heard music. "What the heck is that?" Ophelia complained. "Sounds like rock music." Jody said. "In the middle of the atmosphere?" Monroe asked. "No, it can't be. Can't it?" Kaz asked confused. "What, Kaz?" Terra asked. "That is Planet Tokyo. It's a place not very far. It's in your stereo. It's as close as where you are." Kaz rhymed. "What with the rhymes?" Ophelia asked. "Sorry, but it's a long time since I heard that song! Hey, does that means?" Kaz started as he looked forward in hope. But then frowned when he saw a big city with many monsters around them which includes, Godzilla and UFOs. "THAT'S your home world?" Monroe asked in disbelief. "No, it can't be, it's like a Heartless version of it!" Kaz said in shock. Then, a vortex appeared. "Ophelia, Jody! Get us out of here!" Monroe shouted. "Too late! We are going into a place not far from my stereo!" Terra said. Everyone screamed as they been sucked in the vortex.

Terra and Raven were walking on the shore on Titans Tower. I'm telling you! I keep hearing noises under that cove. I think some animal have gone have wandered in it!" Terra complained. "If they was an animal under there, I would have sensed it!" Raven snapped. "Come on, Raven!" Terra complained. "Oh, fine then! But if what if it's a monster? Shouldn't you go bother... I mean summon the other titans?" Raven asked. Then they went to the cove where they hear howling noises. "See? Hear that howling?" Terra asked. "Shh! Surprise is on our side so don't blow it!" Raven snapped. They went into the shore to see nothing but wind blowing. "Speaking of blowing." Raven smirked. "It's just the window. Look, a door!" Terra pointed out. "A door or a window? Either way, it won't open." Raven sensed. "I can't believe that the cove Beastboy was talking about was just a dud!" Terra complained. "Beastboy said that only to make you scared." Raven explained. "What? Why that dirty double-crossing... When I find him, I..." Terra started angrily. "So you like adventure eh?" Raven asked. "Huh? Yeah." Terra nodded. "Then, when let's get off this place." Raven said. Terra looked confused at first. "Okay, then, but first, BEASTBOY!" Terra shouted running out of the cove. Raven just giggled. Then, she sensed something behind her. She looked behind her to see a keyhole on the door. She just stared at it and then ran off.

Terra woke up groggily to see Ray Ray with his shield on his head and everyone else who looks like they gonna jump. "Knock it off, you little pest!" Monroe shouted. "Terra, are you okay?" Ray Ray asked. "Yeah, but what are you doing and where are we?" Terra asked. Then, she saw a treasure chest flying towards her. She jumped out of the way. "Kaz's monster world swallowed us and today's forecast are showers." Ray Ray explained before a treasure chest fell on his shield. "Heavy showers!" Ray Ray explained. "All right, that's it! It's go time! Whoever's up there, come down now!" Roger said getting into a fighting pose. Ami just poked her head from the platform. "It's just me." Ami smiled. "Oh, it's just the hot rock star babe. The hot rock star babe?" Roger said as he double take. "Follow me!" Ami smiled before picking up a gummi block and walking off. "Ami! Wait! Where are you going? Ami? After pom-pom girl!" Kaz shouted as everyone nodded.

Ami went to a bos where they was a fourteen-year-old girl with purple hair, purple eyes, a light purple shirt with a white skull on it, a black skirt with light purple shorts under them, purple socks, black boots and black spiked bracelets. "Hey, Yumi!" Ami greeted. "What is that thing you are holding, Ami?" Yumi asked. "With this, we can escape!" Ami smiled. "With an overgrown gummi block?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "It's true." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice to see Kaz, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody and Roger. "Kaz, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked in disbelief. "We were on a journey and we landed here by mistake." Kaz explained. "So you two are rock stars, right?" Ray Ray asked. "Yeah." Ami and Yumi nodded. "Could you play us a song?" Jody asked. "No, I have enough rock songs in my head!" Ophelia snapped. "Hey, girls, can I have a play?" Terra asked. "Sure." Ami nodded as she handed Terra a guitar. "Now, let see. When there's trouble you know who to call! Teen Titans! From their towers they can see it all! Teen Titans!" Terra sang really badly while playing the guitar off-key. Everyone held their ears at this. Ami then took the guitar from her. "Um, maybe rock star isn't your thing!" Ami said nervously as she put the guitar on the bus. Terra then looked at the ground in sadness. "Being a rock star isn't about the music or the voices. It's the heart!" Ami explained. "Then, when Yumi's a rock star?" Kaz asked. Unknown to everyone, a mysterious force took Ami's guitar. Ami then noticed it was missing. "So you are saying I have no heart, beancurd breath?" Yumi snapped. "No, it's means that you don't show any emotions." Jody explained. "Why get all emotional about rock music?" Yumi shrugged. "Ophelia as a rock star. Eww." Roger said. Yumi and Ophelia then punched him unconscious. "Well, we all had a big journey. Right, Ami?" Yumi asked. Ami then saw Raven with the guitar. She ran off. "Hey, that's my guitar!" Ami snapped running after Raven. "What are you talking about?" Yumi called out. "Some pale girl stole my guitar!" Ami shouted. "Ami, wait! It's dangerous in there!" Kaz shouted. But Ami ran into the city anyway. "Oh, that Ami. Not only Ami is very exploritive, she's a permanent pessimist!" Yumi said. "What? I didn't hear that?" Ray Ray said. "I said she is a peppermint permanist." Yumi said. "She plays the piano?" Ray Ray asked. "What?" Yumi said shocked. "Ami plays a peppermint piano made of peppermint candy?" Ray Ray asked. "NO! I said she's a permanent pepperist?" Yumi shouted. "Ami eats peppers?" Ray Ray asked. "Yes, exactly. She likes to explore." Yumi said. "Oh." Ray Ray said as silence occured. "Then, who plays the piano?" Ray Ray asked. Yumi screamed. Everyone just shook their heads. "Come on, Ray Ray, we have to find Ami!" Terra said. "Yeah, before you make her angrier." Monroe said before he grabbed Ray Ray's arm and they ran off.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to see Ami searching. "Ami, what are you doing? Let's go back!" Terra complained. "Yumi is really upset about you. She even screamed." Ray Ray said. Terra and Monroe glared at him. "No, that mean girl stolen my guitar and I'm not coming back till I get it back!" Ami said stubbornly. "Ami! We can always buy you a new guitar! Just let it go!" Terra complained. Then, Raven always with Ami's guitar. "But Terra, I thought you loved music. Or are you too cool for it now that you got the Keyblade?" Raven asked. "See? That's the girl stole guitar!"Ami snapped. "Raven, what are you doing?" Terra asked. "Just playing Keep Away with Ami." Raven said. "Play? Now? At this time and place?" Terra asked applauded. "Looking for Beastboy? Then, get this guitar and maybe I will tell you." Raven smirked. "Oh, NOW you choose the time to be immature? Come on, Raven!" Terra complained. Raven just flew off. "That's your friend? She's not a Teen Titan, she a immature thief!" Ami snapped before running off. Terra just looked at the ground in sadness at this comment.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray explored the city in hope of finding Raven and Ami. They met Heartless, including a ghost type called Search Ghost which disappears and reappears and drains health from our heroes. They continued to fight on.

Raven ran onto a fire escape. Behind her was Huntsman. "I thought you didn't care for that girl after ditching for the Keyblade and her two friends." Huntsman taunted. "I don't. I was just messing with her head." Raven snapped. "All right, then but jst be careful of the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it." Huntsman warned. "What happens to me and my heart is none of your business." Raven snapped. Huntsman then went into a dark portal.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray continued on, fighting Heartless. They even found a page for the U.S. Acres book. They continued to fight on until they went on a fire escape to see Raven and a very annoyed Ami. Raven then threw the guitar up on the roof. "You big meanie!" Ami snapped kicking Raven in the shin. "Ow!" Raven snapped holding her leg in pain. "Raven! What in the name of the Teen Titans are you doing? Do you realise if Robin sees you like this, he will fire you! Of course, he will have to see it to believe it but still!" Terra snapped. "That's what I wanted to know. All you care about recently is showing off that Keyblade. Don't you want to save Beastboy?" Raven asked. "WHAT? Why you little... Of course, I do!" Terra snapped before a scream was heard. "Uh-oh." Ray Ray said before the four went to rooftop to see Ami inside a purple Heartless. "Help me!" Ami begged. "So are you up for this?" Raven asked. "You bet! Let's do it!" Terra nodded.

**Terra, Raven, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Parasite Cage**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray used their best attacks on the Parasite Cage until the Parasite Cage swiped its tentacles at them knocking back. "Don't give it up!" Raven called out. "Yeah, you gotta keep fighting!" Ami begged. "Azerath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Raven said before her sword started to glow. She then did a powerful slash on the Parasite Cage. Then, it spun knocking away Raven. "Please help me!" Ami begged. Terra then launched rocks at it. The Parasite Cage closed its mouth to deflect attacks. "Eww, it's icky and slimy in here!" Ami called out. Terra then summoned X-5. "Affirmative." X-5 said before launching many lasers at the parasite cage including magic spells. Terra finished it off with a good combo.

**End Battle**

The Parasite Cage spat Ami into a hole. Raven then jumped in. Terra then noticed an ability. She went to pick it up but it floated towards Ray Ray. "Hey!" Terra snapped. "Sorry, but not all abilities can be learnt by you." Ray Ray apologised. "That is Cheer. It gives summons more MP." Monroe explained. "Cool, then let's go get Raven and Ami!" Terra said as they ran into the hole.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went back to the Puffy Bus. They then saw Raven flying holding an unconscious Ami. "Let Ami go, Gloomy Genny!" Yumi called out. "Sorry, but I have unfinished business with this jazz star!" Raven said. "She's a rock star! Not a jazz star!" Roger snapped. "She is unusual. Not many rock stars have pure kind hearts. Maybe she can be useful for someone who lost theirs." Raven explained. "Wait, are you talking about Beastboy?" Terra asked. "What do you care about him?" Raven snapped before leaving. Terra looked shocked. Then, angry. "Okay, it's go time!" Terra snapped rolling up her sleeves. "Wait, Terra!" Yumi called out. "Huh?" Terra asked. "If you are going to kick Raven's butt, you might as well. It was for an emergency but use this to save Ami!" Yumi said getting out a treasure chest. Terra opened it to reveal an ability. "That is a shared ability. It's an ability we all can do! That is High Jump! Our jumps are more higher!" Ray Ray explained. Terra nodded as they walked off. "Wait!" Kaz called out. "Yeah?" Terra asked. "I am coming too! I know that where Raven might go!" Kaz said. Terra nodded. They found a treasure chest and inside was a blue summon gem with the gold letters "SD" on it. It was called the Scoobygleam.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into onto a concert stage where they saw Raven and an unconscious Ami. "Raven, let Ami go." Terra demanded. "The heart of a kind rock star. Maybe it holds the key to help Beastboy. Let join forces, Terra to save him. Just you and me." Raven said. "Aw, put a sock in it!" Terra snapped getting out her Keyblade. "You rather fight me? Over a rock star that have no heart?" Raven asked in disbelief. "Heart or no heart. At least she have friends." Terra said. Everyone looked at her funny. "Did Starfire made you watch Disney films with her again?" Raven asked. "Yeah, but that's the point. The point is that they are speaking loud and clear, and it's saying that you're on the wrong side!" Terra said. "Then, you leave be no choice." Raven said sadly getting out her sword. "Ami!" Kaz called out. "Kaz, I don't think I'm going to make it." Ami said weakly. "Ami." Kaz said sadly hugging the weak Ami as tear of's Kaz fell on Ami healing him. "Oh, I guess I'm okay!" Ami smiled. "Ousha! All right!" Kaz called out jumping for joy. Then, the Parasite Cage appears. Raven then disappeared into a portal. "Ami! Kaz! Run!" Terra called out. "Don't need to tell us twice!" Kaz shouted running. "Terra, remember what I told you!" Ami shouted before running off. Terra looked confused by this.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Parasite Cage**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray used their best attacks on the Parasite Cage but it swung its arms at them knocking them back. "Here we go! Wheeee!" Ray Ray shouted before spinning at the Parasite Cage rapidly. It spat poison at them, poisoning them. Then, Terra got an idea. She summoned Garfield. "You intruppted my nap but for once, I understand!" Garfield smirked as he dropped MP balls and items healing them. Then, Terra remembered something. "Being a rock star isn't about the music or the voices. It's about the heart!" Ami's voice said. Then, she stood still. Suddenly, she summoned a guitar out of nowhere. "What the?" Monroe started. "When they're trouble you know who to call! Teen Titans! From their tower! They can see it all! Teen Titans!" Terra sang badly damaging the Parasite Cage. Parasite Cage was going to use his poison attack. Garfield saw this. "Gimme that!" Garfield said grabbing Monroe's staff. "Hey!" Monroe snapped. Garfield then used a Gravity spell on the Parasite Cage weakening it. "How did you..." Monroe started. "I'm an expert of magic!" Garfield smirked. Terra then finished him off with a combo attack.

**End Battle**

As the Parasite Cage disappears into darkness, a grey sphere floated towards Terra. Terra went numb for a while. "You just learnt Stop." Monroe and Garfield said in unison. They then looked at each other and growled. "You can stop an enemy for a while." Monroe explained. "Five seconds to be precise." Garfield smirked. Then, everything went blurry. "What's going on?" Monroe asked. "By defeating the Heartless, we must have stopped the darkness of this world which means..." Garfield started. "It's disappearing!" Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Garfield gasped. "Thanks, Garfield!" Terra thanked before being dismissed. Monroe and Ray Ray ran off. "Raven?" Terra called out but to no response. Terra just frowned and ran off.

Raven, Huntsman and an unconscious Beastboy were in a living room. "So Beastboy's a lifeless puppet now?" Raven asked. "Yes." Huntsman nodded. "And his heart..." Raven started. "Taken by the Heartless no doubt." Huntsman shrugged. "Tell me, what do I do?" Raven asked. "Well, they are seven boys of the purest of heart or I would like to call them the princes of heart. Gather them together and it's opens the door of all worlds. Inside have unknown powers. We'll use it to recover your friend's heart. Now I have a gift for you. The power to control the Heartless." Huntsman said as Raven started to glow green. "Soon, Beastboy, soon." Raven promised.

Meanwhile, Planet Tokyo disappeared. "I hope Puffy's all right." Ray Ray said concerned. "Maybe they landed somewhere safely." Monroe shrugged. "Come on, let's go back to Traverse Town to attach the page." Kaz suggested. Everyone nodded. "Raven." Terra said sadly. "Terra?" Ray Ray asked concerned. "Um, I'm fine!" Terra said nervously.

There's Chapter 13! How was that? Review away!


	14. US Acres Page 2

Here's Chapter 14! Yeah, kinda obvious, wasn't it pal? Anyway, enjoy!

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into a house to see Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi. "Hey, look, everyone it's Terra!" Ami greeted. "Hey, and stuff!" Yumi greeted. "Ami? Yumi? What are you two doing here?" Terra asked. "A man called Obi-Wan gived us this house. I couldn't thank you enough! I heard you was battling those freaks so I made this!" Yumi smiled giving Terra a blueprint. "It's a gummi ship blueprint which I call Puffy!" Yumi smiled. "And, Terra?" Ami asked. "Yeah?" Terra replied. "Here." Ami said giving Terra a guitar keychain. She put it on and it turned into a mix of a Keyblade and a guitar. "It's called the Rock Star Chain. That is thanks for saving me from the Parasite Cage and Raven!" Ami smiled. "Thanks!" Terra nodded. "Hey, Yumi?" Ray Ray asked. "Yes?" Yumi asked. "You never answered by question." Ray Ray said. "What question?" Yumi asked. "Who plays the piano?" Ray Ray asked. Yumi then screamed and hit herself on the head with Ami's guitar. Ami rolled her eyes at this. "You wanna know who plays the piano? Huh, do ya?" Yumi asked. "Um, yeah?" Ray Ray asked nervously. "I do! Okay? You wanna know why?" Yumi asked. Terra, Monroe and Ami just shook nervous heads but Ray Ray nodded. Then, a piano comes out of nowhere. Then, Yumi put on a Dracula cape and started to play it. "BECAUSE I'M A MANIAC! MANIAC! AND I PLAY LIKE I NEVER PLAYED BEFORE!" Yumi sang. "Augh!" Ray Ray screamed. "She's gone crazy!" Ami gasped. "Let's get out of here!" Monroe said scared. "Don't let her touch you!" Terra said before she they ran off. "I'M A MANIAC! MANIAC!" Yumi sang.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Ami ran into Gretchen's house leaving confused faces on Gretchen and Chuck. "Are you guys okay?" Chuck asked. "Yeah, we just... on second thought, don't ask." Monroe said panting. "We found a summon gem." Terra said giving Chuck the Scoobygleam. "Another one? In that case, let help this guy out!" Chuck smiled putting the gem into the machine. A dog then came out of the gem. He was a brown Great Dane with black spots and a blue collar with a gold tag with blue covering with the gold initials "SD" on it. He looked around. "Scrappy? Shaggy?" The dog asked looking around. "Aww, cutie!" Ami cooed. "Finally, a dog summon!" Monroe smiled. "Where am I? Where are my friends?" The dog asked worried. "You're in Traverse Town. And your world... have been disappeared into darkness." Terra said sadly. "What? Even, my best friend, Shaggy? And my nephew, Scrappy?" Scooby asked in disbelief. "I'm afraid so." Terra said sadly. "No..." The dog said sadly. He then cried into his paws. Then, Garfield came out. "What? Garfield?" Terra asked. "He's probably here to hurt the more of the laddie's feelings! That's so low!" Monroe said disgusted. "Well, well, well, Scooby, nothing ever changes. Does it?" Garfield smirked. (Hey, Darth Ben Vader made Mac and Bloo remember the Powergirls Girls in his KH parody. Why not two members of my favourite team?) "See, that, lardball is... Wait a minute. How does he knows his name?" Monroe asked confused. "Garfield?" Scooby asked looking up. "In the fur." Garfield smirked. Scooby then hugged Garfield. "Oh, Garfield, it's good to see you again!" Scooby smiled. "As much as I hate to say this, vice versa, Scoob." Garfield smirked. "Wait a minute! You two know each other?" Terra asked. "Yeah, we went on an adventure together!" Garfield smiled. "Isn't that meddling?" Gretchen asked. "What?" Garfield asked. "Never mind..." Gretchen said. "Wait a minute. What about our leader, Snoopy?" Scooby asked. "He's safe in Peanuts Town but Charlie Brown got kidnapped." Terra said sadly. "What? Then, let's go find him!" Scooby smiled. "That's the Scooby I know and almost love!" Garfield smiled before he and Scooby disappeared. "What was that all about?" Monroe asked. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders. "Well, as long as we're here!" Terra shrugged putting a page on the book and entered it.

Terra went into U.S. Acres to see Orson and Wade outside a house. "Lanolin, Bo's sister, house is back but no Lanolin!" Wade said sadly. "Hello? Lanolin! Are you in there?" Orson called out. "No!" A voice shouted. "Oh, well, we tried." Wade shrugged before walking off. Terra then grabbed his inner tube making him walk in place. "If you're not Lanolin, then who am I talking to?" Orson said annoyed walking inside the house. "Nobody!" The voice shouted. Orson then saw a sheep like Bo only with dreadlocks and a blue bow. "Long time no see, Lanolin." Orson smirked. "Yeah, can't say feeling's neutral. And who is blondie over there?" Lanolin snapped. "I'm Terra." Terra said annoyed by Lanolin's response. "Now, Lanolin, it was your turn!" Orson scolded. "Yeah, you owe us candy!" Wade agreed. "Well, tough luck. I ate it all!" Lanolin smirked. "That's so greedy!" Terra snapped. "Don't worry, Terra, she's lying! It's around this house somewhere and we are going to find it whether you like it or not!" Orson snapped. "Be my guest! You're never find it anyway!" Lanolin smirked. Terra then saw a bag of candy on the beam. She then used her earth powers to shake it down. "What? You found it? And I suppose you want to share!" Lanolin asked. "Please and thank you!" Orson smiled picking up the candy. "Mission Accomplished!" Terra smirked as she left the house but before she left the book... "Oh, help! Help my friend!" Wade said running to Terra. "Oh, help! Lanolin got ready angry and she... Oh come and see!" Wade said as he and Terra entered the house to see Orson stuck in a tube and Lanolin smirking. "Lanolin! What you did to Orson?" Terra demanded. "I just expressed my anger!" Lanolin shrugged. "That wasn't nice!" Wade scolded. "It wasn't meant to be nice!" Lanolin snapped. Wade and Terra was silent for a minute. "Good point." Wade said. "Got you there." Terra agreed. Lanolin just laughed. "Look, just get Orson out of here before I cause a catfight!" Terra snapped. "All right, all right, I'll let him out!" Lanolin complained as she pulled on Orson but to no avail. "Well?" Terra said annoyed. "I don't know! He's stuck!" Lanolin shrugged. "And it's all your fault! I'm telling the headsheep!" Wade snapped. "No, wait, anything but that! Look, all we need is a greased carrot! That will free Orson. All we need are carrots!" Lanolin explained. Then, the sounds of pitter-patter are heard. "A chick?" Terra asked. "Worse, it's Bookie!" Lanolin complained rolling her eyes. Then, a yellow chick come in. "Hey, guys!" Bookie greeted. "Hey, shorty!" Terra greeted. "Shorty! I am not a shorty! I am a smallie!" Bookie snapped. "Be gentle, Bookie, she's new!" Wade said. "Okay, but for future days, don't call me shorty!" Bookie snapped. "So what brings you here, smallie?" Terra joked. "Well, my playground have disappeared so I am using Lanolin's garden to play on!" Bookie shrugged. "Not on my watch!" Lanolin said diving at Bookie but he jumped over her and went to play. "See ya, loser!" Bookie laughed. "Terra, if Bookie plays here, he'll ruin every carrot on the garden!" Wade said sadly. Then, Bo came in. "Hi, Bo!" Wade greeted. "Hey, dudes and dudettes! I overheard the problem and came to help! Okay, Bookie is a cool dude but also very stubborn. Well, the think he is going to jump on a carrot, use your earth powers to stop him." Bo explained. Terra nodded. Bookie started to play. Every time that Bookie went near a carrot, she used her earth powers to send him in the air. Soon, Bookie got tired. "Hey, that was fun! Hey, my playground got appear sometime so when it does come over! See ya!" Bookie said running off. "Look like you talk the talk and walk the walk!" Lanolin smirked as she put greased carrots around the pipe. "Now all we need is a good push." Lanolin explained. Terra looked at her Keyblade and smiled evilly. Lanolin and Wade saw this. "Terra, you're not gonna..." Wade started. "Oh, yeah, she gonna!" Lanolin laughed. Terra swung her Keyblade at Orson sending him flying out in pain and into the garden. Lanolin just buried her face in her hands. "My garden." Lanolin said sadly. "Sorry about that, Lanolin. Still serves you right for what you did!" Orson said dusting himself off. Terra then found an item and picked it up. She left the book.

There's Chapter 14! Pretty good twists, eh? Review away!


	15. The Luna Cup

Here's Chapter 16! The Luna Cup! Sorry, Orange Sora, but I have nothing with that! Anyway, Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. "Yeah, here's a transmission saying that there is something at the Sailor Moon Tournament called the Luna Cup!" Ophelia explained. "Yeah, I heard there is a new ability for the winners!" Jody nodded. "In that case, set a course for the Sailor Moon tournament!" Terra said. Ophelia and Luna nodded as they headed towards the Sailor Moon tournament.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the lobby to see Sailor Moon, Artemis and Luna. "Hey, guys!" Terra greeted. "Hi, Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon greeted. "Sailor Earth?" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray asked confused. Sailor Moon then giggled. "Serena, please don't do that!" Luna begged. "Okay." Sailor Moon said. "Sooo, what are you doing?" Artemis asked. "We are entering the Luna Cup!" Terra said bravely. "Okay, but be careful, two tough people entered the tournament." Luna explained. Terra nodded as she, Monroe and Ray Ray ran into the arena.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought many battles. They even saw a Black Fungus which have low health and very high defence which includes a poison attack and self-petrity. Eventually, they defeated it. They went to the final match to see Obi-Wan and Ash. "Huh? What are you doing here?" Monroe asked. "I just couldn't resist a challenge." Obi-Wan explained. "I was talking about Ash." Monroe said. "Oh, good point." Obi-Wan nodded. Terra and Ray Ray cringed as an invisible force punched Ash. "Oh, har har har. I'm only entering to show Ami how strong I am!" Ash said determined.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Obi-Wan and Ash**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned Scooby. "Scooby Dooby Doo!" Scooby shouted excited. "Oh, after Obi-Wan! We'll take Ash!" Terra commended. "Okay, can I borrow your shield for a minute?" Scooby asked. "Um, sure." Ray Ray giving Scooby the shield. Obi-Wan lunged at Scooby who easily deflected him back. "Whoa!" Ray Ray said impressed. "Hmm, looks like you are familiar with battle! Very well!" Obi-Wan said impressed as he went to fight Scooby. Terra and Monroe ran towards Ash who backflipped. "Come on, get it!" Ash taunted. He then jumped up and threw Poke Balls at Terra and Monroe. "Just give up and it will be easily!" Ash laughed. throwing a Pokeball at Terra who deflected it back at him, stunning him. Terra and Monore then did physical attacks on him. Ash then backflipped. "Um, let's talk this out." Ash said nervously. "Sure, after the battle." Monroe smirked. "All right but this one's gonna hurt!" Ash smirked as he got out a huge Pokeball and threw it at Terra and Monroe damaging them. "Hey, ease up!" Ash snapped getting out a potion healing him. Terra then used Sonic Blade to knock him down. "Ami..." Ash said before he fell unconscious. Scooby was panting. "Hmm, impressive but it seems your fighting style gotten a bit rusty!" Obi-Wan smirked. "Scooby, don't worry, we're here now!" Terra said. "Thanks!" Scooby said throwing the shield back to Ray Ray and going back to his gem. "Scooby entertained me quite a bit but now I am serious!" Obi-Wan said charging up his light saber. He charged at Terra who deflected it by turning her Keyblade into a key-shaped rock and knocking him out.

**End Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were on a podium with Terra holding a trophy. Monroe and Ray Ray looked at Terra. "We're the winners!" Terra said happily as confetti fell and applause was heard. Monroe and Ray Ray looked at the sky in happiness.

In the lobby, Luna gave Terra an ability. "That's Strike Raid! It turns your Keyblade into a boomerang!" Ray Ray explained. "Thanks!" Terra thanked. "Guess what? You have only one thing to overcome the basics of being a hero!" Luna explained. "Really what is it?" Terra asked. "Well, it's takes more than brain and brawn. It's takes heart as well. If you know that by some small chance, you will be a hero." Artemis explained. "Heart, eh?" Terra said thinking.

There's Chapter 16! How was that? Next chapter, Monroe will show that Terra and Ray Ray that dogs have their adventures too! Review away!


	16. Metropolis

Here's Chapter 17! Enjoy!

The gummi ship was heading towards a new world. "Okay, guys prerpare for departure!" Monroe demanded. "Hold on, there Scotty! There is more animals than humans on that planet!" Ophelia scolded. "So what are we going to do? Let Monroe borrow the Keyblade and fight the Heartlles himself?" Terra asked. "No, just trust me!" Monroe winked as they went towards the world.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray appeared in the world flying. Terra is now a blonde retriever with a black cape and on it was a capital "T" with a yellow circle around it. Monroe looked the same only now he had a red and green plaid cape. Ray Ray is now a purple beagle with a red cape with his normal symbol on it. "Whoa! What happened to us?" Ray Ray asked. "I turned us into dogs!" Monroe smiled. "Wow! No wonder Robin always wears a cape! This is totally cool!" Terra smiled. "But how to fly?" Ray Ray asked. "Well, I see Starfire and Raven do this a thousand times so this should be cake!" Terra smiled. She then flew right into a building. Ray Ray cringed as Monroe shook his head. They, then saw three animals flying towards him. One was an oragne cat with a yellow lightning bolt on it with a blue cape. Another was a white labrador with a red cape and a gold collar. The last one was a grey hound with a black hood(For some reason, he reminds her of Robin) and that looked like a bat and a gold collar. He was flying on a grey bat-shaped machine making him dead last. "Come on, Ace! You can move faster than that!" The cat smirked. "My fuel is low, no thanks to you, Streaky! Just stop and let me recharge!" Ace scolded. Streaky and the labrador stopped but not because Ace told them too but because they saw Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray. Ace then stopped as turned his back to them. "Good, now." Ace started before he saw Terra's group. He then got out a batrang. "Friend or foe?" Ace demanded. "Be cool, man! These guys are not like those freaks we met earlier, right Krypto?" Streaky asked. "Well, there are certainly not one of those creatures but they are something different about them." Krypto said in suspicion. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray looked worried at this. "Um, what do you mean?" Terra asked. Streaky then flew around him. "Well, there are a little different. Where ya from?" Streaky asked. "Um, we came from a dog team far from here and we're kinda of rookies!" Terra said nervously. "Bummer. Don't worry, everything's cool! Yo, Batdog! Show those rookies the ropes!" Streaky smiled. "Streaky, Brainy Barker will not be pleased." Ace scolded. "Aw, just say it's my idea!" Streaky smiled. "It IS your idea." Krypto said. Streaky then glared at them. Ace then sighed. "Oh, all right! Now, let try speed! You have to tag Krypto many times!" Ace explained. "I go slow as first but I get faster!" Krypto smirked as he flies off. "Good luck, Big T!" Streaky smiled. Terra nodded as he, Monroe and Ray Ray started to tag Krypto. But Krypto was kidding about him going faster. Luckily, Terra chased him and tagged him. "Well done. Now let do some sparring lessons!" Ace suggested. "Um, guys?" Streaky asked pointing to jellyfish Heartless. "Sea Neon!" Monroe gasped. "Let's go guys!" Krypto cheered. "No, wait, let Terra and crew sick these guys!" Streaky smiled. "What? Are you crazy? This isn't a game!" Ace scolded. "It's cool! We fought these creatures before!" Terra smiled. "Fine, very well." Ace nodded. Krypto then grabbed him and hid in a dumpster. Streaky hid behind a building. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought the Heartless easily defeated them because though, quick, they are low in attack and defence. Streaky then flew in and did a descending whistle. "That was tight!" Streaky smiled. Terra nodded. "I think the battle is over!" Krypto shouted. "I think so too now open this dumpster!" Ace said. Then, banging was heard from the dumpster. "Uh-oh." Krypto said. "Krypto, please don't tell me we're stuck!" Ace scolded. "Okay, I won't tell you!" Krypto said nervously. "Krypto! You're... I can't believe I'm saying this but could anyone help us?" Ace asked. Terra then opened the dumpster with his Keyblade freeing Krypto and Ace. "Those freaks chased us here!" Streaky said. "Hmm, maybe they go after the Dog Star Patrol Headquarters." Ace suggested. "Uh-oh. We better motor over there then!" Streaky said. "But what if we run into more of those creatures?" Krypto asked. Streaky then flew to Terra. "Sorry but could you come with us to Headquarters! It's actually not far but we might run into some roadblocks!" Streaky joked.

Along the way, to Dog Star Patrol Headquarters, they met more Heartless. Green Diver Heartless called Screwdrivers and of course, Sea Neons. Streaky have proven to be a good fighting attacking then with kicks.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Streaky, Krypto and Ace went into the headquarters. Heartless then appeared. Beam then destroyed them all. "That was too close!" A voice said. Everyone looked in the direction of the voice to see a purple female dog with dark purple hair with a white stripe, a yellow collar with a yellow tag that have a blue capital B on it, a dark purple tail and a white cape. "As long as I am the Dog Star Patrol leader. I will not tolerate those creatures in here!" The dog said bravely. "Brainy!" Streaky smiled. "Streaky, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in here?" Brainy Barker scolded. Streaky then nervously scratched his head. "There are strange creatures around here." Brainy Barker said. "This is Brainy Barker, leader of the Dog Star Patrol!" Ace introduced. "Not to mention the leader of my heart!" Monroe smiled before to doing a tiger roar. Everyone stared at him. "So out of your league!" Terra said rolling her eyes. "And who are they?" Brainy Barker asked. "They helped us fight off those freaks!" Streaky smiled. "Yeah, we are rookies!" Terra smiled. "Looking for the keyhole?" Ray Ray smiled. Terra, Monroe and Brainy Barker gasped. "The keyhole?" Brainy Barker said surprised. "What's that?" Streaky asked. "There is no such thing! Espeically not here!" Brainy Barker scolded. "Geez, what was that all about?" Streaky asked. "Nothing! Now go away and don't leave this place!" Brainy Barker snapped. Streaky glared at her. "Come on, guys. Let's blow this scene." Streaky scowled as he, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Krypto flew off. Brainy Barker then sighed sadly. "Maybe I was a tad harsh on him. I'm just worried for his safety." Brainy Barker said guilty. "I know you are, Brainy but this keyhole did start a spark." Ace said. "That you don't need to know. So what is the status report?" Brainy Barker asked. "It was just like you said! They are coming from Iris' lair!" Ace explained. "I knew it! That no good cat is up to no trouble again!" Brainy Barker said angrily. "Yes, she raises a serious threat." Ace nodded. "And I told you to keep Streaky from serious threats, didn't I?" Brainy Barker smirked. Ace then blushed. He then walked off.

Streaky, Krypto, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were talking. "Come to my room! I got something to show you!" Streaky smiled as they walked into the room. Streaky then pushed a button revealing a collection of items. "Look at all the sweet stuff, Krypto and I collected! I think they are from other worlds! Someday, I want to go and explore them! Kinda of corny, ha?" Streaky blushed. "No, it's cool! I used to feel the same thing!" Terra smiled. "Used to?" Streaky said confused. "I mean still do." Terra said as she laughed nerovously. "Hey, let's find that keyhole!" Streaky smiled. "But Brainy Barker said..." Terra started. "Brainy always treats me like a little kid!" Streaky snapped. "But you are a little kid compared to me!" Monroe laughed. "That's not the point!" Streaky shouted making Monroe hide behind Terra. "Look, I don't have any beef any Brainy but it's just she understand how I feel." Streaky said sadly. Ace was watching this. "I'll cover for you!" Krypto smiled. "Thanks, Kry!" Streaky nodded as he and the others flew off. Unknown to everyone. Two red hyenas were spying on them.

In a portal, the third figure ws watching them. "Good work, Bud, Lou! You found them! Hmm, that girl is trouble but the cat might be just the ticket to the Dog Star's undoing!" Iris smirked.

Meanwhile, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky fought Heartless along with some new species called Aquatank which summons Screwdrivers and shocked them with thunder. They defeated them and then saw an old pet store. They went inside and found a chest. Terra opened it revealing a crystal lightning bolt. "Hmm." Terra said thinking. "What's the matter, lassie?" Monroe asked. "Nothing, look, let's go back to Dog Star Patrol Headquarters!" Terra suggested as Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky nodded. Then, a green iguana came out of nowhere. "Oh, shoot! It's Ignatius!" Streaky gasped. "Ignatwho?" Terra asked. "Couldn't pronouce his first name, either. Come on!" Streaky shouted.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky versus Ignatius**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky then cornered Ignatius and started to beat up Ignatius. Ignatius threw used his head to toss Monroe and Ray Ray across the store. "Monny! Ray!" Streaky gasped. Then, he got ticked off. The lightning bolt on him started to glow. "STREAKED LIGHTNING!" Streaky shouted summoning thunder on Ignatius. Terra and Streaky then started to beat them up until he ran off.

**End Battle**

"And don't come back!" Streaky shouted. "Yeah, let just forget him and go back to HQ!" Terra said as they flew off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky then flew back to Streaky's room. Terra then inserted the lightning bolt into the wall. "Wow! I never realised that thing can fit in there!" Krypto said impressed. "Neither did I!" Streaky smiled. "Sweet!" Streaky and Terra smiled. "Streaky, you disobeyed again!" A familiar voice scolded. Everyone turned around to see Brainy Barker and Ace. Then, Brainy Barker saw the lightning bolt and gasped. She then charged up a beam. "Brainy, wait!" Streaky gasped. It was too late. To everyone's horror, Brainy fired the beam at the lightning bolt breaking it. "I... I can't believe you..." Streaky said thunderstruck. He then flew off. He didn't want anyone to see but everyone saw some tears. "Brainy, I can't believe I stuck up for a cat but I can't believe you did that!" Monroe scolded. "Yes, that wasn't nice!" Krypto scolded. "You! You're not from another team. You're from another world? You're Robin's friend Terra aren't you?" Brainy Barker asked. Ace's eyes then widened. "Robin? As in Batman's sidekick?" Ace asked. Everyone espeically Terra looked shocked at this. "But how did you know?" Terra asked. "You may fool my team but you can't fool me! Your purple friend can't tell his tail from his back hair!" Brainy Barker scolded. Ray Ray then chuckled nervously. "As the key bearer, you should know that you shouldn't got into the affairs of other worlds!" Brainy Barker scolded. "I know but..." Terra started. "The key bearer brings ruins and shatters peace!" Brainy Barker scolded. "Terra? No, she will never do that!" Ray Ray scolded. "I thank you for protecting my team but there is no place in this HQ for you and your key!" Brainy Barker said as she and Ace flew off. "Is this true?" Krypto asked. "Yes." Terra nodded. "Well, I don't care if you are from another world. It's not like you're evil!" Krypto smiled putting his shoulder on Terra. She just gave a small smile. "Thanks, Krypto!" Terra smiled. "Don't mention it, come on, let's go look for Streaky and if Brainy have a problem with you, she have to get past me first!" Krypto smiled. "Krypto..." Terra said touched. This isn't the first time her power made her an outcast. Her earth powers caused her to ruin everything. The only person who looks beyond was Beastboy. She then looked determined. "All right! Let's go!" Terra nodded.

Streaky was crying on the tree stump in the park. Bud and Lou entered the area. "Poor kid. He's so unhappy." Bud said with a fake sense of sympathy. "Yes, how unfortunate." Lou said sadly. Streaky heard this and immediately dried his tears before they saw him crying. "Maybe she can help him." Bud suggested. "Yes, she is a miracle worker." Lou nodded. "Who are you freaks talking about?" Streaky snapped. "She will help you." Bud said. "She will make all your dreams come true!" Lou smiled. Iris then appears. "That witch? She's..." Streaky started. "I know. I know. I'm a bad guy but helping others is what I live for! Now you want to seal see other worlds. That shouldn't be too hard! After all, your new friends was from another world." Iris explained. "What?" Streaky gasped. "Of course, these things have a cost!" Iris smirked. "But I'm broke!" Streaky said. "Oh ho ho. You're so cute! No, I want something like power!" Iris smirked.

Meanwhile, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Krypto went back to Streaky's room. "There is no hide nor hair of Streaky! Maybe we should make peace to Brainy Barker." Terra suggested. "All right but I gotta warn you! She doesn't change her mind that easily!" Krypto warned. "It's cool!" Terra smiled as she, Monroe, Ray Ray and Krypto flew off.

Streaky and Iris were inside Pet Star Patrol Headquarters. "Now all you have to do is lead me to the command room!" Iris said. "Why?" Streaky asked. "Because we need more power for wishes." Iris lied.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Krypto flew inside the commend room to see Brainy Barker on the ground injured, Streaky looking in horror and Iris, Bud and Lou with a red jewel. "At last, the Rosetta Stone is mine! But I couldn't have done it without my friend!" Iris smiled. "No, Iris, I totally didn't want this!" Streaky said. "Didn't you had enough of taking orders from your dear leader? Now to enter a world. A world of the Heartless!" Iris smirked. "We would if the keyhole was here." Bud frowned. "What?" Iris said shocked. "Yeah and we have company." Lou said pointing towards Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Krypto. "Don't worry, they are too late!" Iris smirked as she, Lu and Bud disappeared. "Brainy." Streaky said sadly. "The Rosetta Stone. We must get it back." Brainy Barker said weakly. "Come on, guys!" Terra said as she, Monroe and Ray Ray flew off but Streaky stopped them. "Hold your horses there partner, I'm coming too! Brainy Barker is hurt and it's all my fault! We must stop Iris!" Streaky said determined. "And I am coming too!" Ace nodded. "Me too!" Krypto smiled. "No, you stay here Krypto!" Ace scolded. "What?" Krypto gasped. "This is Streaky's fight." Ace explained. Krypto then nodded in understandment

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Streaky and Ace went towards a cave. Ace then started to typed in a code. Ignatius then appeared. "Oh no! Not again!" Monroe complained. "Streaky! Could you hold him off long enough?" Ace asked. "I was thinking of holding him off for good!" Streaky smirked.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky versus Ignatius**

**Start Battle**

Terra then started the battle off with a Keyblade combo. Ignatius charged at her but she deflected him off making it go back. "CONFIDENCE STREAK!" Streaky shouted spinning rapidly at Ignatius making him dizzy. Monroe and Ray Ray then attacked him until he fell down. Terra then stabbed him in the heart killing it!

**End Battle**

"Well, I'm glad that's over!" Monroe sighed. Ace then got the door open. "Come on! Let's go kick Iris' butt!" Streaky smiled. "I stay here and disable any traps!" Ace explained. Streaky then nodded as his party flew in.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky went into Iris' lair. "Come out! You can't run!" Monroe shouted. "Your time have come!" Streaky smirked. Iris then came out really ticked. Monroe then gulped at this.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky versus Iris, Bud and Lou**

**Start Battle**

A cauldron machine appeared in the middle of the area. Ray Ray and Streaky went to fight Bud and Lou while Terra and Monroe attacked Iris but she was unharmed. Iris then turned into a tornado dealing some hits on them. "She's like a rock! Our attacks are no good!" Terra frowned. Monroe then looked at the cauldron and got an idea. "Terra! Use Fira on that cauldron!" Monroe shouted. "Why?" Terra asked. "Just do it!" Monroe snapped. Terra just shrugged as she and Monroe used Fira and the cauldron causing a big explosion. "SUPER SHIELD!" Streaky shouted as he summoned shields around his friend but Iris, Bud and Lou fell unconscious.

**End Battle**

"You'll pay for this, you riff-raff!" Iris snapped running off. "Come on, let's go find Iris and get that stone back!" Streaky said as Terra nodded. "Wait! I found another cool ability! It's Cat Kick! You can fly faster now!" Ray Ray smiled. "Come on! Let's go kick Iris' butt!" Terra smiled. Everyone nodded as they flew off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky then went to a wind tunnel. "I saw Iris came through here!" Terra said. Then, they all flew in the tunnel until they saw Iris. "Don't know why to quit do you? Want to go another round?" Iris smirked as she used the Rosetta Stone to make her more larger. "Oh, shoot!" Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky said.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Streaky versus Giant Iris**

**Start Battle**

"Hey, you, not so fast!" Iris snapped striking thunder on Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray. Terra then zoomed at her for a zooming attack. "Get ready for this!" Iris smirked blowing bubbled at Monroe and Ray Ray. Ray Ray blocked his with his shield but Monroe wasn't too lucky. "CAT HEAL!" Streaky shouted healing Monroe. Iris then started to blow in air sucking Terra in. She bit Terra's tail. "Ugh! Not very tasty!" Iris said in disgust. Terra got ticked off and launched a rock at Iris' face. "Insolent little fools!" Iris said angrily. She then tried to use the suck attack and Monroe and Ray Ray but they managed to escape. "Hmm, you're toughter than I thought!" Iris smirked. Streaky then started to put the beat-down on Iris' face. "That's it you little wart! You made me angry! You all made me angry! And now it's time to teach you some respect!" Iris snapped summoning thunder on everyone. They are weakened. Terra then used her Strike Raid on Iris until she is knocked out

**End Battle**

Iris slowly disappears leaving two items. One was the Rosetta stone. The other one was a yellow sphere. It floated towards Terra knocking her some distance. Electricity surrounded her. "Terra! Are you okay?" Streaky gasped. "Yeah, she learnt Thundara, which creates a bigger and stronger thunder cloud." Monroe explained. Terra then picked up the Rosetta Stone. "Come on, let's go!" Terra said as everyone nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Streaky, Krypto, Ace and Brainy Barker were talking in the command room. "Oh, Brainy! I am so sorry!" Streaky apologised. "Please don't be mad at him." Terra begged. "No, it's my fault! You followed Iris because I didn't let you follow your heart! When I saw that lightning bolt, I lost my temper." Brainy Barker said sadly. "Oh yeah? Why you destroyed it? It was so cool!" Ray Ray said. "It revealed the keyhole. I couldn't let anyone get to because I was afraid." Brainy Barker said sadly. "Brainy..." Streaky said. "So where is the keyhole?" Streaky asked. "You should know of all animals. It's in your room!" Brainy Barker explained. "Here, use the Rosetta stone to reveal the keyhole." Ace said giving Streaky the Rosetta stone. Streaky nodded as they flew off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Streaky and Krypto went into Streaky's room. The Rosetta stone then started to glow and the keyhole appeared. Terra then shot a beam from her Keyblade sealing it. "So what's it like?" Streaky asked. "What like?" Terra asked. "You know, your world!" Streaky smiled. "Oh, yeah about that! I'm sorry I lied to you!" Terra said sadly. "It's all cool! But if you can see worlds. So can I. Go many things I want to see! I just know I'll get there somehow!" Streaky smiled. "Well, when you find it, leave me out of it." Ace said walking off. "Here, this is from my collection." Streaky said giving Terra a torn page. "Also, take this. I made it myself but I think you should have it!" Krypto smiled giving Terra a lightning bolt keychain. Terra equipped it turning it into an orange blade with a yellow lightning bolt on it. "Do you like it? We called it the Streakblade!" Streaky smiled. "I love it, Beastboy!" Terra smiled hugging Streaky confusing everyone. "Beastboy?" Streaky asked. "Um, nothing!" Terra said as she laughed nervously.

There's Chapter 17! How was that? Review away!


	17. US Acres Page 3

Here's Chapter 18! And before I start, I am making a Mulan Paordy with Penny Proud as Mulan, Dojo from Xiaolin Showdown as Mushu, Cheese The Chao as Crikee, Vince LaSalle as General Li Shang, Edward Elric as Yao, Joey Wheeler as Ling, Eduardo as Chien Po and Slade as Shan Yu! Also, if you read the beginning of Metropolis. You should know that they turned into dogs! Anyway, Enjoy!

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to Gretchen's house. "Hi, another page I see." Gretchen smiled. Terra nodded as she entered the book.

Terra went to a bridge to see Orson and Wade on a bridge. "Hi, guys!" Terra greeted. "Hi, Terra!" Orson smiled. "What are you doing?" Terra asked. "Just watching the water." Orson said. "Guys, look there is a rooster sea monster in water!" Wade gasped pointing to a white rooster with yellow feet, a yellow beak and a red top drowning in the water. "That's no sea monster! That's Roy!" Orson gasped. "Somebody help me!" Roy shouted. "Roy is drowning! Oh, boy! Can anyone swim?" Wade asked. "I can!" Terra smirked as she swam into the water and grabbed Roy pulling him the shore. "Thanks, kid!" Roy thanked. "How you got there anyway, Roy?" Orson asked. "I was lost in the forest and then fell into the river!" Roy explained. "Well, at least you're safe!" Orson smiled. "Yeah, along with my..." Roy started. "My joke book! It been stolen!" Roy gasped. "No, maybe it just got lost in the river." Orson suggested. "Oh... THAT'S WORSE!" Roy shouted before he cried. "Now, now, maybe it went to shore!" Orson said. "Yeah, we'll find it!" Terra nodded. Bo then walked into the area. "So you found Roy but in cost, he lost his joke book." Bo said. "Hey, Terra! Can you fly on a rock to search for the book?" Orson asked. "With all these trees?" Terra protested. "Oh, yeah." Orson said sadly. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's go to the cliff swing!" Bo smiled. Terra and Orson just shrugged and followed Bo up the cliff. "Orson! You go on the swing and look for the book while Terra pushes you!" Bo explained. Terra and Orson did what Bo said. "Like this?" Terra asked. "Good now keep going!" Bo smiled. Terra pushed him a few times until Orson was sent flying across the forest. "Oops." Terra said embarrassed. Orson then appears on the shore. "Are you okay, man?" Bo shouted. "Hey! I found the book!" Orson shouted.

Terra, Orson and Bo came to Roy and Wade and gave Roy the book. "Oh, thank you!" Roy smiled hugging the book. "Oh, and I found this as well!" Orson said holding up a grey ball. It floated towards Terra freezing her a few minutes. "Oh no! It's a parayle disease ball!" Wade gasped. "No, Wade! We just got an upgrade on my Stop spell!" Terra said. "I'll be glad when U.S. Acres becomes back to normal!" Orson said. Bo, Roy and Wade nodded.

There's Chapter 18! Review away!


	18. Netherworld

Here's Chapter 18! Lou, don't insult my story or my friends! Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was heading towards a spooky world. "Wow, looks like Halloweentown!" Terra said impressed. "Hey, hold that thought!" Monroe said summoning up his magic.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray appeared in the world. Terra now have sharp teeth, pale skin, a white outfit with a black bowtie, a black cape, a black jacket and black shoes. She is now a vampire. Monroe's is now very shaggy. He is now a werewolf. Ray Ray now have green skin, grey bolts on the sides of his neck, a purple shirt, black suspenders, purple pants and black shoes. He was now Frankenstein Jr. "Wow, what a cool place! I wonder if the people here are scary too!" Ray Ray said. "That's why I transformed us into Darkstalkers! If they try to scare us, if can scare they back!" Monroe said. "Oh, really? Cool! Um, Monroe?" Ray Ray asked. "Yeah." Monroe said. "What's a Darkstalker?" Ray Ray asked. Monroe just gave an annoyed sigh. "Beings who lives in the dark to stay away from humans! Darkstalkers!" Monroe explained. "Oh, that makes a whole lot of sense!" Ray Ray smiled. Terra and Monroe just rolled their eyes and walked off into an area where they are Search Ghost Heartless. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray got out their weapons but to their surprise, they are just floating there. "Hey, what going on?" Monroe asked. "Beats me! But look, a show is starting!" Ray Ray smiled as they went towards the stage to see Heartless dancing and a catwoman with big blue hair, white fur, a white dress and paws with a megaphone. "Hello, Netherworld! And to start the Netherworld festival! Here is the one! The only! Demitri Maxioff!" The catwoman shouting. Then, a muscular vampire with brown hair on its end, red eyes, a red shirt, a grey jacket, a white cravet, grey pants with gold cuffs on them and red boots. "This is a great idea, Demitri! Using the Heartless as dancers!" The catwoman smiled. "Yes, but they still need some work. Felicia, I'm going to see Victor, okay?" Demitri asked walking off. "Okay, then, I'll decorate the place!" Felicia nodded walking off. "Come on, let's go follow him!" Terra shouted as Monroe and Ray Ray nodded.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray followed Demitri to a lab where a big, muscular grey-skinned Frankstein monster with a messy yellow mullet, grey bolts on the side of his side, a green jacket with orange rims and grey sleeves with a yellow rim, brown pants, a black belt and brown boots was working on a Search Ghost on the table. "Hi, Victor!" Demitri greeted. "Greetings, Demitri, how is it going?" Victor asked. "Fine, expect the Heartless aren't dancing properly!" Demitri said. "Well, I'm not surprised. They want to hurt people!" Victor frowned. "Maybe the guidance system was damaged in the explosion." Demitri explained. "I'm not much of a genius. Just an assistant so I don't know much about this." Victor frowned. Then, Demitri got an idea. "Hey, how about adding a heart?" Demitri suggested. "A heart? Why that's genius!" Victor smiled as he got out ingredient while Demitri got out a cookbook. "Ok, first, get a container with a lock." Demitri said. Victor did so. "Um, Demitri, we need to find the key first!" Victor explained. "Excuse me." Terra answered. Demitri and Victor turned to her direction. "I got a key that could open big keyholes. I could use it to open your..." Terra said before Monroe covered her mouth. "Ha ha. Terra, can I see you for a minute?" Monroe asked as he and Terra walked off leaving Ray Ray alone with Demitri and Victor staring at them. "So drank any good blood lately?" Ray Ray asked nervously. "You're not really going to unlock the door for Darkstalkers are you?" Monroe scolded. "Yeah. If it works, we won't have to fight the Heartless and find Beastboy, Raven and Juniper Lee faster. And besides, I wanna see a Heartless dance, don't you?" Terra smiled. "Nope." Monroe said. Terra just glared at him and opened the lock. "Why, that was amazing! Hmm, you remind me of someone." Demitri said. "Who?" Terra asked. "Never mind, Terra was it? Wanna be part of the Netherworld festival?" Demitri asked. "Sure, but there's just one question." Terra said. "What's that?" Demitri asked. "What is that Heartless doing there?" Terra asked. "Oh, these things. Yes, they are a menace at first but thanks to Victor's guidance system, we are able to tame them. But now we have to give them emotion. Okay, Victor, the ingredients are ready, a croaking frog for pulse, a romance story for emotion, a skull for terror, a spider for fear and two snakes biting each other tails for hope and despair. Mix them all together and we get a heart!" Demitri smiled. Victor put the heart on the Heartless and pulled a lever. He started to laugh manically but then it short-circuited. "It failed!" Demitri gasped in horror. Then, he looked at the ground in disappointment. "Hmm, maybe we need more ingredients. Like, adding memory. Hey, Demitri, do you know where Morrigan is?" Victor asked. "No, why?" Demitri asked. "Because she have forgot-me-nots for the Netherworld festival." Victor reminded. "Oh, now I get it! Don't worry, Morrigan is probably looking at the ghosts rise from the graves! To the graveyard! You guys wanna come?" Demitri asked. "Not even if you paid..." Monroe snapped before Terra hit him on the head. "We'll be flattered to! I mean, what's the chance?" Terra asked. "I tell ya, what's that chanc..." Monroe started before Terra hit him again. Demitri just chuckled. "She acts like her too! Here, take this!" Demitri said giving Terra a torn page. "Thanks!" Terra thanked.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went outside the lab to see Felicia really worried. "Felicia! What's wrong?" Demitri asked concerned. "The Heartless gone mad! There are attacking everyone!" Felicia said scared. "I wonder if our experiment triggered something. Don't worry, we'll take care of them!" Demitri said. The four continued to the graveyard while fighting Heartless. Demitri have proven to be a good street brawler.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri have reached the graveyard. "Let's find Morrigan after we defeat all the Heartless!" Terra said. Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri nodded as they went to fight the Heartless. There's a new breed called Wight Knights which are mummies with really long arms, they are a bit dangerous but with a few special attacks and magic spells, they were defeated. Then, a blue and white werewolf with purple pants and a yellow sash appeared. "Impressive." The werewolf congratulated. "Thanks, Talbain, but do you know where Morrigan is?" Demitri asked. "Sure! Morrigan! The coast is clear!" Talbain shouted. Then, a woman with long green hair with black bat wings in them, a black top with white frills, light purple stocking with dark purple bats on them, black wings and black boots. "Oh, greetings, Demitri!" Morrigan greeted. "Greeting, Morrigan!" Demitri smiled. "How is the festival?" Morrigan asked. "Fine, a few detours but everything will be all right when we get your memory. Then , they will be under our control again!" Demitri smiled. "My memory?" Morrigan asked confused. "I mean your flowers." Demitri explained. "Oh, the forgot-me-mots." Morrigan said handing Demitri the flowers. "Thank you!" Demitri thanked. "Demitri, I don't think this is a good idea. Why not try something else? There's still time!" Morrigan warned. "Nothing could be better than what I have!" Demitri smiled. "But Demitri, messing with the forces of darkness. I know you are the future prince of the nether world but..." Morrigan started before looking at the ground in sadness. Demitri frowned at this. "You're going to love it! I promise!" Demitri promised. "Well, if you say so." Morrigan said holding a smile. She, Demitri, Talbain, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray left the area. Then, three figures appeared. One was a light blue zombie with big blue hair, a red symbol on his chest, blue jeans with a weird black belt and on it was a British flag. Another was a girl with blonde hair, a red hood, a white apron, a brown basket and red shoes. The last one was a purple and light blue creature. "Hey, guys, you heard that!" The creature smiled. "Hey, El Malta! They are making a heart! What should we do?" Te zombie said. "Geez, Lord Raptor! You sure are stupid! Isn't it obvious?" The girl asked. "B.B.Hood is right as usually! We should go tell Pyron!" El Malta smiled.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Demitri and Morrigan went back to the lab showed the forgot-me-nots to Victor. "Good work, now all we did is a surprise! Go see Felicia! She loves surprises!" Victor explained. "Felicia like singing at the cat wall! Come on!" Demitri said as he, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray left the lab.

The fifth figure from the figure table was talking to Lord Raptor, B.B.Hood and El Malta who looks scared. "A heart! Those weaklings are making a heart? Fine by me! When I get my hands on that heart, I am going to use it to take over the netherworld!" Pyron said as he laughed evilly.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri fought more Heartless along the way until they saw Felicia on the cat wall. "Hey, Felicia? Do you have?" Demitri started. "No need to tell me, Demitri. I already heard. Sorry but you can't have it without solving a challenge." Felicia smirked. "As in a battle?" Ray Ray asked. "No, a puzzle. Many cats will jump from tombstones. Guess them right and you get the surprise. Guess them wrong and you get a surprise!" Felicia explained. "So wwe win either way?" Ray Ray asked with hope. "No, it means, if we lose we get something nasty!" Terra explained. "Yes. Ready to begin?" Felicia smirked. Cats from behind tombstones. Terra then memorised this and did the same. Soon, a jack-in-the-box appears. "Thanks, Felicia!" Terra smiled as she grabbed the jack-in-the-box and walked off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went back to Victor's lab and gave him the jack-in-the-box. "Good work, now. Let's try this again!" Victor said holding the heart and heading towards the Heartless. El Malta then came out of nowhere and tripped him up causing the heart to fly into the air and into Lord Raptor's hands. They then ran off. "That was Lord Raptor, B.B.Hood and El Malta!" Demitri gasped. "After them!" Victor demanded getting up. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went outside to see nobody. "Crud, we lost them!" Terra complained. "Talbain!" Demitri called out. Talbain then came running up to him. "Yes?" Talbain asked. "Where have Lord Raptor went?" Demitri asked. Talbain then sniffed the ground. "That way!" Talbain shouted pointing north. "Come on!" Demitri called out. "Wait!" Ray Ray shouted getting everyone's attention. "Wasn't that Little Red Riding Hood?" Ray Ray asked. Demitri just gave an annoyed groan.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went into the area to meet Heartless. Including, Gargoyles, which are gargoyles only they can disappear. They are annoying but luckily, Terra's earth powers killed them. They came to a cliff. "Well, blood-sucker, you live here so tell us how we get across!" Monroe complained. "Hmm. Chaos Flame!" Demitri shouted sending fire creating a path. "Cool!" Ray Ray smiled. "I think I know who is behind this. Come on!" Demitri said as they walked on the path. They came to a fortess. "I knew it! Pyron was behind this!" Demitri said angrily as they entered the fortess. They went up some stairs until they went into a room to see Lord Raptor, B.B.Hood and El Malta putting the heart through a tube. They turned around to see Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri glaring at them. "Uh-oh." El Malta frowned. "You guys are going to be sorry you were born!" Monroe scolded.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri versus Lord Raptor, B.B.Hood and El Malta**

**Start Battle**

B.B.Hood got out a machine gun. "Chaos Darkness!" Demitri shouted launching a purple ball at the bullets nulling them. "Applause!" Demitri shouted sliding at B.B.Hood knocking her into the wall, knocking her out. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray clapped their hands at this while EL Malta got angry. "Nobody does that to B.B.Hood! Nobody!" El Malta snapped lunging at Terra who easily knocked him out. "Uh-oh." Lord Raptor said nervously. Then, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri smiled evilly as they ganged up on Lord Raptor and knocked him out.

**End Battle**

Lord Raptor, B.B.Hood and El Malta woke up all tied up. "Pyron made us steal the heart! We didn't had a choice." Lord Raptor said in his defence. "Besides, it's was El Malta's fault!" B.B.Hood snapped. "Yeah, that's right!" Lord Raptor nodded. "What? But you..." El Malta started. "You should be ashamed of yourself!" B.B.Hood scolded. "Where is Pyron?" Demitri asked. "In the secret room. Just pull the secret lever." El Malta explained. "You idiot!" Lord Raptor and B.B.Hood scolded. Demitri pulled the lever and the party left the room.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went outside to see a new door. They went inside to see Pyron. "Cool! He's on fire!" Ray Ray smiled. "He isn't cool!" Terra scolded. "I mean literally!" Ray Ray corrected. Then, they was silence. "Anyone got a fire extinguisher?" Monroe asked. Demitri tried to ignore this. "Pyron! Give us back that heart!" Demitri demanded. "Now, Demitri, haven't ever taught you to share?" Pyron asked merging with the heart. Everyone gasped at this. "Now to cause some mayhem! Heartless, come at once!" Pyron shouted. Then, two Heartless appeared. "That's it?" Pyron asked in disbelief. Demitri looked at the ground in sadness. "What's the matter, Demitri?" Terra asked. "The heart was a failure after all." Demitri said sadly. "A failure? I don't do failures! Nobody denies me! Nobody!" Pyron demanded.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri versus Pyron**

**Start Battle**

Pyron came the floor hot for Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri. They all jumped into a roulette wheel. Terra summoned a boulder and rode on it easily it but Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri was trapped. Pyron threw fireballs at them. Terra got mad and launched rocks at Pyron. Ray Ray stepped on a button by accident and gates appeared and fireballs rained on then weakening them. Monroe used his Cure spell to heal everyone. "I got an idea!" Demitri smiled as he, Monroe, and Ray Ray ran onto the button. They rose up towards Pyron. "Chaos Ice!" Terra shouted launching a Blizzard at Pyron knocking him out.

**End Battle**

There was an accessory next to Pyron. "Ah, a holy circlet!" Monroe smiled. Demitri just sighed sadly. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went sorry for him. "Sorry, man!" Terra apologised. "It's not your fault, Terra." Demitri said sadly as they left the fortess.

The fortess suddenly grew a Pyron head and arms and legs. It had purple orbs around it. "How did Pyron get so big?" Terra asked in disbelief. "It's not Pyron! It's the power of darkness! Pyron's drawing energy from them!" Demitri pointed out. "So we have to pop the zits?" Terra asked. Demitri nodded.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri versus Giant Pyron**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned a boulder and rode it and started to attacked the orbs. Then, fire from lanterns and Heartless started to attack her. "Uh-oh! Heartless!" Ray Ray gasped. Monroe and Demitri used Gravity attacks disabling the flight of them. Ray Ray then saw an orb on the foot and attacked it until it was destroyed. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went all over the place destroying orbs. There was one last one. "CHAOS BOLT!" Demitri shouted summoning bolts on the orb.

**End Battle**

The fortess disappeared as a keyhole appears. Terra shot a beam at it sealing it. Then, a purple ball appears. It floated towards Terra. Terra started to float in a purple ball. "You just learnt Gravira! Instead of taking away 25, you take 30!" Monroe explained. Terra nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Demitri went back to Victor's lab. "Oh, Morrigan! Why didn't I listen to you?" Demitri said sadly. "It's okay. I know you were only trying to make this year a grand one. Just promise me something." Morrigan said. Demitri looked up. "Next time, we'll do it together! Promise?" Morrigan asked. "Promise!" Demitri smiled. "Cute, I guess!" Ray Ray sighed. "Looks like we have to find a new theme for the festival. Here. This is for you!" Demitri said giving Terra a bat keychain. She equipped it turning it into a black Keyblade. "I called it the Nightmare Blade!" Demitri smiled. "Thanks!" Terra thanked. "Come back anytime you want!" Demitri smiled. Terra nodded as she, Monroe and Ray walked off. "Emotion, memory. I don't get it, we added all of the right ingredients. What else does it take to make a heart?" Victor asked. Talbain then walked in. "Hi, Talbain!" Demitri greeted. "Hi! Um, doesn't Terra remind you of?" Talbain started. "I know. She reminds me of her too!" Demitri nodded.

There's Chapter 18! Review away!


	19. US Acres Page 4

Here's Chapter 19! Oh, Darth Ben Vader, you should play more Capcom X SNK games often! They're really fun! Just don't bang your head on the table the next time you make a mistake! Also, I would like to see Namco X Capcom X Cartoon Character, Dr. Dude but I have to think about that Nightmare before Christmas Darkstalker crossover! Anyway, enjoy!

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to Gretchen's house and attached the page to the book. Terra went into the book.

Terra went to a playground where Booker and an egg with leg was playing a trampoline. "Hi, Booker!" Terra greeted. "Hi, Terra! This is my plaground! And this is Sheldon!" Booker smiled. "Hi, Shelly!" Terra greeted. "Hey, Terra! Wanna go play with us on our trampoline?" Sheldon asked. "It's super fun!" Booker smiled. "Super-fun? Cool, I'm game!" Terra smiled. Then, Bo came. "Let me give you some pointers of playing trampoline games." Bo explained. "Since when were you an expert at bouncing games?" Sheldon asked. "Um nothing!" Bo blushed. "Just get on the trampoline!" Booker sighed. Terra did so. "Let's play "Follow The Leader!" Do what I do!" Booker smiled as he bounced in a certain pattern. Terra did the same. "Hey, pretty good! But now it gets trickier!" Booker warned as he did a certain twisted pattern. It took a bit of thinking and memorising but Terra did the same. "Perfect! Now to for the pepper!" Booker smirked as he did a whole new pattern. It took a while but Terra did the same "Wow! How cool!" Booker smiled. "I'm a Teen Titan!" Terra said proudly. "Ready for the ultimate trampoline challenge?" Sheldon asked. "Um, okay! I'm game!" Terra nodded. "Good, then let see you put your money where mouth is!" Booker smirked bouncing to a bowl. "I will throw acrons at you. You have to hit them into the bowl. Keep doing this until it breaks okay?" Booker asked. Terra nodded as she got out her Keyblade. Bookie and Sheldon threw and kicked acrons at Terra. Terra hit them into the bowl. It was a little difficult because of the bouncing but otherwise it was okay. After 20 acrons, it breaks! "Good work, Terra!" Booker smiled.

There's Chapter 19! Review away!


	20. Middleton

Here's Chapter 20! Oh, Neros, why did you deleted There's Nothing In The World Quite Like A Friend? Anyway, Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere until they saw a airship. "What's that?" Ray Ray asked. "An airship. And it's flying with some sort of power!" Monroe explained. Then, it started to go towards the gummi ship. "It's going to ram us! Watch out!" Terra gasped as the airship rammed into the gummi ship.

Terra found herself what looks like the control room. "I didn't thought you come, Terra!" A familiar voice smirked. Terra looked up to see Raven. "Good to see you again?" Raven smirked. "Where are Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger?" Terra asked. "Are they more important to you? More important than teammates? Instead of worrying about them, you should be asking about her." Raven said pointing to Beastboy in bad shape. "Beastboy!" Terra gasped. "That's right. While you were off goofing around, I finally found him!" Raven said annoyed. Terra tried to ran towards him but she was stopped by the fourth figure and a woman with black hair, pale skin, green eyes and a green and attire. "Ah, ah, ah. It's dangerous to run around in an evil lair!" The figure smirked. "Raven, why are you siding with the heartless?" Terra asked. "The Heartless obey me now. I have nothing to fear!" Raven yawned. "But that's stupid! The Heartless will eat your heart!" Terra scolded. "Not a chance. My heart's too strong!" Raven snapped. "Raven... Listen to yourself. I used to be on the dark side too! Don't you remember how hurt and betrayed you felt?" Terra asked sadly. "What? You was the one who betrayed me! That's two times! Besides, I got a dark side for you!" Raven smirked summoning a Heartless that looks Terra. "You may see your friends now!" Raven said as Terra fell through a ditch. "We leave at once! Also, make sure Terra doesn't see Beastboy!" Raven commended walking off. "Humph. Tha brat thinks she can order us around!" The figure snapped. "What now, Dr. Drakken?" The woman asked. "Beats me, Shego! Let the Heartless watch the brats, I guess!" Dr. Drakken shrugged. "But what about the buff..." Shego started before they heard a noise. "The synthodrones are getting restless!" Shego said. "Don't worry, they won't be soon!" Drakken smirked.

Terra was talking to Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger. "Really?" Ray Ray asked surprised. "Yep, it's Beastboy! I finally found him!" Terra smiled. "Okay, so let's go upstairs and talk to him!" Ray Ray suggested. "That was my idea in the first place!" Terra smiled. "Perfect. But just one question! How do we escape?" Monroe asked. "Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Terra blushed. Monroe just rolled his eyes. "Need some help?" A voice asked. Everyone looked at the direction of the voice to see a sixteen-year-old girl with red hair, a black top, green cargo pants, a brown ulitity belt and black shoes. "Who are you?" Ray Ray asked. "I am the answer to your prayers!" The girl smirked. Everyone looks unimpressed. "All right, have it your way!" The girl shrugged. "But aren't you locked in here too?" Ray Ray asked. "No, just waiting for someone!" The girl said. A pink naked mole rat then crawled. "Hi, Rufus, did you found Ron?" The girl asked. Rufus nodded and spoke in a strange language. "What? There is another boy there too?" The girl gasped. Rufus then sounded scared. "Rufus, we can't bail now! What about Ron?" The girl asked. "You do realise you are talking to a naked gerbil, right?" Monroe asked. Rufus looked angry at this and bit Monroe's leg. "Ow!" Monroe said in pain. Rufus then turned his back to everyone. "Come on, Rufus! Opne the door!" The girl sighed. Rufus then picked the lock. Terra then coughed. "Oh, yeah! I'm Kim Possible!" Kim greeted. "Terra!" Terra smiled. "Look like we are in this together but only till we find Beastboy!" Monroe scowled. "Monroe!" Terra whispered.

Everyone explored the airship. They met some Pirate Heartless. Kim have proven to be a good fighter with what she said are cheerleading attacks.

Everyone went into the kitchen. "I wish I was a cheerleader. Because those moves are sweet!" Ray Ray smiled. "No big. Anyone can do it! Wanna try?" Kim asked. Everyone nodded. "Rufus?" Kim asked. Rufus just stuck his tongue out. "Rufus! Please don't tell me! You're still sore!" Kim said in disbelief. Rufus then sighed, went into her backpack and got out a multi-coloured vial. "Have a sip!" Kim smiled. "Are you sure? It looks funky!" Terra said in suspicion. "It's all right! This is made by my friend Wade!" Kim smiled. "Wade the Duck?" Terra asked. "What?" Kim asked confused. "Nothing!" Terra said. She then drank some. Monroe and Ray Ray did too. "Now you can jump the walls!" Kim smiled. Monroe tried to wall jump but instead fell straight into the wall. Rufus laughed his head off. "Maybe it only works on Ron." Kim shrugged.

Raven and Drakken were talking in Drakken's room. "What? So that buffoon isnt one of the chosen ones?" Drakken asked in disbelief. "Huntsman said they are seven princes of the purest heart! Whatever that means. Anyway, Ron's not one of them! Drop all the dead weight into the synthodrone cage, including him!" Raven said coldly. "After all the trouble of kidnapping him? And why those seven? What is Huntsman planning anyway?" Drakken asked. "Who knows? If it means getting Beastboy's heart less, I couldn't care less!" Raven said coldly. "You know! You're setting your sights a bit too high! He lost his heart to the Heartless! My bet is that he's lost forever!" Drakken smirked. "I find a way no matter what!" Raven snapped. "Um, Dr. D, we got a problem." Shego's voice said on the intercom. "What is it?" Drakken asked. "The prisoners have escaped! What is worse, Kim Possible is with them!" Shego explained. "What! Blast that girl! Bring the buffoon up here, Shego!" Drakken commended.

Meanwhile, Terra's group went into a room. Rufus then ran to a screen floor, sniffed it and jumped on and down. "Rufus?" A boy asked. He was sixteen-years-old with shirt blonde hair, freckles, a red shirt with a black collar, black sleeve rims and white stripes, tan khakis and black shoes. "Kim?" Ron asked. "Ron! Are you all right?" Kim called out. "Yea, I'm just like hanging in prisons for kicks! OF COURSE, I'M NOT ALL RIGHT!" Ron snapped. "All right! All right! Just stay there!" Kim said trying to calm him down. "Ron?" Terra asked. "What are you? A fangirl?" Ron asked. "I fan you if you don't..." Terra started before she sighed. "Is there a boy up there?" Terra asked. Ron looked at a familiar boy in confusion. "Yeah, but I think he's sick! He's all green and didn't budged an inch!" Ron explained. "Beastboy? It's me, Terra!" Terra called out. Then, a figure came into the room. "AAUGH!" Ron screamed. Then, Beastboy was taken away. "No!" Terra gasped. "Ron! Something's wrong! Let's go up there!" Kim said as everyone nodded.

Terra's group fought Heartless until they came into Drakken's room where they saw Raven and Beastboy. "Raven, wait!" Terra called out. Raven and Beastboy disappears and Terra's shadow appeared. Everyone gasped at this.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim versus Anti-Terra**

**Start Battle**

Terra did a combo on Anti-Terra who did a counter-attack. "Leave this to me!" Kim called out running forward toward Anti-Terra. "Kim, wait! I was fighting you..." Terra started before Anti-Terra used an earth tremor to knock back Kim. "Do that..." Monroe finished. Terra then got mad and did Sonic Blade on Anti-Terra. Then, Anti-Terra have split into three. "Cool!" Ray Ray smiled. Everyone then glared at him. "I mean, oh no!" Ray Ray said in disbelief. "STOP GUN!" Terra called shooting a gun at them stopping them. "Good, now what?" Monroe asked. Then, Terra got an idea. She summoned X-5. "Yes, Terra, what is the problem?" X-5 asked. "That and that and that!" Terra said pointing to them. X-5 then shot lasers at all three of them. Two disappeared. Terra then finished the last one off with a combo.

**End Battle**

The Anti-Terra have dropped a claw. "A raven's claw!" Monroe smiled. "Who was that?" Kim asked. "A summon gem." Terra explained. "Oh, in that case, can I have one?" Kim asked. "No!" Monroe snapped. Terra then saw a treasure chest and opened it. A white ball came out and Terra was inside a small tornado. "Um, what just happened?" Kim asked. "Kim just learnt Aerora which wind shields will take out effects." Monroe smiled.

Terra's group went into a room to see Ron unconscious. "Ron!" Kim gasped as she picked Ron up. "Come on, Rufus, let's go home!" Kim smiled. Then, she saw Terra's group. "Um, sorry, I gotta bail! I just gotta help Ron!" Kim said running off. "Well, good riddance! That mole rat gave the the shivers!" Monroe snapped as they went into the control room.

Terra's group was surrounded by Heartless including Air Pirates and Battleships and Drakken and Shego. "Quite a brat, that Raven. Leaving with Beastboy with saying goodbye!" Drakken said. "Where did she go?" Terra asked. "To Hallow Bastion where Huntsman lives but you can't live yet!" Drakken smirked. "Oh yeah? Why not?" Monroe demanded. "Because your mole rat friend will be lonely if you leave!" Drakken smirked as Shego held a cage with Rufus in it. "Rufus!" Terra gasped. "Now give me the Keyblade and I let you live!" Drakken smirked. "Either that or the synthodrone cage!" Shego smirked. "Synthodrone cage?" Terra asked confused. Drakken the pointing to red muscluar robots in cages. "Now it been a big day! Shego, kill them you be will you!" Drakken sighed as he left the room. Terra walked up the stairs with everyone looked in horror. "Go on, Terra! It's no big!" A voice said. Terra then nodded as she jumped down but everyone's surprise, Terra bounced on one and she uses it as a trampoline to get out. "What the?" Shego started. Then, Kim came out of nowhere and grabbed the cage releasing Rufus. "Thanks, Kim!" Terra smiled. "Hey, you didn't think I bail for good? I only bail for a few minutes!" Kim smirked. Then, a green ball appears. It floated toward Terra healing her. "You just learnt Cura! Your Cure Spell have just gotten better!" Monroe explained. Terra then nodded and then, everyone glared at Shego. "I quit!" Shego shouted running off. "Get ready for a butt-kicking!" Terra smirked as Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim nodded. They had defeating the Heartless because they can fly but they managed to defeat them. Everyone was hiding at the side of Drakken's door. "Shego! Are those brats dead yet?" Drakken asked. Ophelia then coughed. "Yeah, yeah, they all pushing daisies!" Ophelia said sounding like Shego. Drakken came out and Kim kicked him int the butt. "Blast you, Kim Possible!" Drakken snapped. "This ends here, Drakken! Once and for all!" Kin snapped.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim versus Drakken**

**Start Battle**

Drakken got out an electirc sword. "It's time to teach you girls some manners!" Drakker smirked. Terra then a combo on Drakken but Drakken counter-attacked with a sword slash. Monroe then fired a frieball at Drakken. Drakken then did a combo attack on Monroe. Terra then did a combo on Drakken sending her to Kim. "TWIRLING PRINCESS!" Kim shouted spinning non-stop at Drakken. "Ow! Hit by a princess move!" Drakken said in despiar. Monroe smiled evilly as he sent a fireball at Drakken's butt making him run non-stop. Everyone laughed at this. "Kim, will you do the honour?" Terra asked. "It will be my pleasure! POSSIBLE KICK!" Kim shouted kicking Drakken non-stop until he is knocked out.

**End Battle**

Drakken woke up groggily to find himself in the synthodrone cage with the synthodrones closing in on him. "Now, wait! It's me, your master! No! NOOO!" Drakken shouted. Everyone laughed at this. Ray Ray then noticed an ability and picked it up. Then, he gave it to Terra. "It's Ars Arcanum! It's an super-strong air combo!" Ray Ray smiled. Terra nodded. Then, she looked around sadly. Everyone else looking concerned. "Beastboy couldn't wake up so the Heartless stole his..." Ray Ray started before Monroe hit him on the head with his staff. "Terra, are you okay?" Kim asked concerned. "I can't believe it. I actually did jump off that synthodrone head like that and other stuff. I wonder if Beastboy will believe me. Maybe not." Terra said. "Why don't you take her to Middleton! Then, you can show him!" Beastboy smiled. "Yeah, I wanna tell him about, Middleton, you and other stuff!" Terra smiled. "Come on! Let's go to Bueno Nacho!" Kim smiled as everyone nodded.

They went towards Bueno Nacho where Ron was. "Hey, Ron!" Terra smiled. "Hey, Terra! Thanks!" Ron thanked. "You're welcome!" Terra smiled. Then, she saw a keyhole on Bueno Nacho. She shot a beam at the keyhole sealing it. "So do you think with Drakken gone, our adventures are done?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but maybe we can go on new adventures!" Kim smiled. Ron smiled as well. Rufus then giggled. "Oh, and here!" Kim smiled throwing Terra a gem. "What is it?" Terra asked. "A summon gem. I have it from Wade! Use it to summon Rufus!" Kim smiled. "Huh?" Terra asked. Rufus then came to Terra. "But he can't fight!" Monroe protested. "He don't have to! He have the ability to heal and also revive you when you get KO'D but if he does that, he will the battle!" Kim explained. "Well, okay!" Terra nodded. "Also, take this!" Kim smiled giving Terra a keychain with the initials KP on it. Terra equipped it turning it green. "I call it the Possible Blade!" Kim smiled. "Thanks!" Terra thanked. "Also, I found this in there!" Ron explained giving Terra a navigation gummi block. "It's a navi block!" Monroe smiled. "Let's go back to Traverse Town and show it to Gary." Terra nodded.

Terra and Raven were talking. "So, you like adventure, huh?" Raven asked. "Huh, yeah." Terra nodded. "Then, when let's get off this place." Raven said. Terra looked confused at first. "Okay, then, but first, BEASTBOY!" Terra shouted running out of the cove. Raven the giggled. Then, she sensed something behind her. She looked behind her to see a keyhole on the door. She just stared at it and ran off.

Raven was panting in front of Huntsman. "It is ignortant to travel here without a vessel. Don't rely too much on your dark powers or it will cost you your life." Huntsman scolded. "WHITE LIGHTNING ATTACK!" A voice shouted. "What was that?" Raven gasped. "A duelist. When his world disappeared into darkness, his heart did not. When we took his brother who is a prince from his world, he fought the darkness. But don't worry, he's no match for your power!" Huntsman smirked. "What power?" Raven asked. "The power of the darkness. Now to awaken that power inside you!" Huntsmas smirked giving Raven more power.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray are talking to Gary. "Looks like a naigation gummi. Here. Let me install it for you!" Gary said walking off. Terra looked sad. "Terra!" Monroe called out. "Now remember what Monroe said. No sad faces. No frowning. Just smiles all the way!" Ray Ray smiled. "How the heck could you be so cheery? Aren't you worried about your sister?" Terra asked. "Nope." Monroe said. "June said to find the Key bearer and we found you so if we all stick together. Everything will be all right! you just gotta believe!" Ray Ray smiled. "Believe in myself." Terra thought. "I believe in you." Beastboy said.

Terra then went to see Beastboy as a kid with his parents. "Is that Beastboy?" Terra asked. "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. Then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. And darkness spread, swallowing the light and many's people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappearing. But small fragments of light survived... in the heart of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand, Garfield?" The dad asked. "Garfield?" Terra asked. (Garfield IS the real name of Beastboy)

Terra then woke up. "Huh?" Terra asked. "What's the matter?" Ray Ray asked. "Nothing, I guess." Terra thought. Then, Gary came back. "I installed the navigation. But the place was crawling with Heartless. Better be careful!" Gary warned. Snoopy nodded. "Oh, and take this." Gary said giving Terra a gummi block.

There's Chapter 20! How was that? Review away!


	21. US Acres Page 5

Here's Chapter 21! The last U.S. Acres page! Enjoy!

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went towards a mouse hole. Terra knocked on it and Punio came out. "Oh, hi, thank you for reuniting us with our friends!" Punio thanked. "You're welcome, Punio!" Terra smiled. Then, the punis came out with gifts. "We found these in old buildings but I doubt we ever use them!" Punio smiled. "Thanks!" Terra thanked picking up all of the items including a torn page.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to Gretchen's house and attached the torn page. Terra went into the book. She then came to a muddy path to see Orson. "Hey, Orson, what are you doing?" Terra smiled. "Shh, quiet or they get'll away!" Orson scolded. "Who?" Terra asked. "The creeps that kidnapped everyone. See their footprints? We were all together but I saw some footprints. I followed them for a while and when I turned around, everyone was gone. Evil people kidnapped them!" Orson explained. "Um, Orson! Those are your footprints." Terra corrected. "Oh, oops. I knew that!" Orson said as he chuckled nervously. Terra just rolled her eyes. "Look, kidnapped or not! I will help you find your friends!" Terra smiled. Then, a noise was heard was behind a bush. Terra went there to see Roy laughing. "Roy, what's going on?" Terra asked. "Ho ho. I gave everyone a scare and they probably ran back to the barn!" Roy laughed. "What? That wasn't... Wait a minute. Roy, wait at the barn till we get everyone! Orson, that will be the meeting place!" Terra explained. Orson nodded. Terra and Orson then went to a honeycomb. Terra than used Gravira to make it drop. Bees came out to reveal a figure. Lanolin. "You! Wait right there!" Lanolin snapped. Terra and Orson gulped at this. Terra, Orson and Lanolin then went back to the barn. "Why the heck you did that for?" Lanolin asked. "It was just an accident! Besides, we were looking for the others!" Terra said in their defence. "Me too! Roy here scared them off seperating everyone!" Lanolin explained. "Then, let's go fine then!" Orson nodded. "Good, while you do that! I will look after Royboy here!" Lanolin said grabbing Roy's arm making him gulp. Terra and Orson went back to the muddy path. Orson jumped on a flower and disappears. He then reappears on a ledge. Terra summoned a boulder so she can fly to him. Terra then saw a honeycomb and used Gravira on it making it drop. Terra and Orson walked across it. Booker is seen walking around. "Booker?" Orson asked. "Oh, hey, guys? Have you seen the others?" Booker asked. "Just Roy and Lanolin. Could you wait at the barn for us?" Terra asked. "Sure, gotta be better than this creepy place!" Booker said running off. Terra and Orson went to a tree root where Sheldon is. "Hi, guys!" Sheldon greeted. "Hi, guys, go to the barn. You're safe there!" Orson explained. Sheldon nodded and ran off. Terra and Orson went to a tree where Wade is hiding under. "Wade?" Orson asked. "Oh, thank goodness you're heard! There is a monster here! I'm leaving!" Wade said running off. Bo then came. "Is everyone counted for?" Bo asked. "Yeah, everyone's at the barn! Come on!" Terra smiled as she, Orson and Bo went to back to the barn. "That's everyone!" Lanolin nodded. "Oh, thank goodness we are all together again! I hate to be alone again!" Wade said scared. "Come on, Wade. You gotta have courage!" Booker explained. "But Booker, aren't you worried we were never going to see each other again?" Wade asked. "Only a little. But the key word is little!" Booker scolded. "Hmm." Orson said thinking. "Is something the matter, Orson?" Terra asked. "Well, I wonder if U.S. Acres will be back to normal soon!" Orson explained. "Don't worry, everything will be all right!" Terra said as she turned away. "Terra, wait! Where are you going?" Wade asked. "I gotta look for my friends! They are waiting for me!" Terra smiled. "Okay, but come back anytime!" Booker smiled. "I hope you find your friends as well!" Wade smiled. "And just remember. You are welcome at U.S. Acres anytime!" Orson smiled. Terra smiled and nodded. Then, she left the book. Then, a keyhole appears. Terra shot a beam at it, sealing it. "So that book had a heyhole?" Monroe asked. "I would have never thought!" Ray Ray shrugged. Terra just smiled.

There's Chapter 21 The final U.S. Acres page! Next is the Sailor Moon cup! Review away!


	22. The Sailor Moon Tournament

Here's Chapter 23! I don't think that is a good idea guys! I want to put it to much as the plot as possible! Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. "Hey, guys, there is another tournament at the Sailor Moon Tournament called the Sailor Moon Cup!" Ophelia explained. "They is a shield for the winner!" Jody explained. "Yeah, let's go!" Ray Ray smiled. "Cool!" Terra nodded as they flew towards the tournament.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to see Sailor Moon, Luna and Artemis. "Hey, guys!" Terra greeted. "Hey, everyone!" Sailor Moon smiled. "Come to enter the Sailor Moon Tournament?" Artemis asked. "Okay, but after that fight with ObiWan and Ash in the Luna Cup, we agreed on a new rule!" Luna explained. "Oh yeah? What's that?" Terra asked. "No summon gems." Luna explained. "I just it's cool seeing that the others contenders don't have summon gems. "Okay, you can go in now!" Artemis explained as Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the arena.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought the same Heartless they fought in any other world. Including the sea creature Heartless from Metropolis, Pirate Heartless from Middleton and ghost Heartless from Metropolis from Looney Tune Land. They fought until they came up to Anakin. "I guess you get that rematch after all!" Anakin smirked. Terra nodded.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Anakin**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray did physical attacks on Anakin. Anakin countered with his lightsaber combo. Anakin then used Sonic Blade to knock back Monroe and Ray Ray. Terra then used his Sonic Blade on Anakin. "How it's like to be attacked by own skill, sonny?" Terra laughed. "Good but I learned some new attacks as well!" Anakin smirked. He then started to fly. He then attacked everyone with air attacks. Terra then flung rocks at Anakin attacking him. Anakin does a thrust on Terra damaging her but stopping the flight. Terra then used Strike Raid to knock him out.

**End Battle**

"Good work, Terra! Here, take this!" Anakin smiled giving Terra a green lightsaber keychain. She equipped it revealing it is a glowing green Keyblade. "I called it the ForceBlade!" Anakin smiled. "Thanks!" Terra nodded.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray fought two more battles before they got to Sailor Moon. "Ready, guys!" Sailor Moon smirked. "SM, wait!" Terra said. "What's the matter?" Sailor Moon asked. "I wanna go girl against girl!" Terra said. "Well, that's fine if it's all right with your teammates." Sailor Moon explained. Terra turned to Monroe and Ray Ray. "Geez, what a showoff!" Monroe said rolling his eyes. "Come on, Monroe! Personally, I love a good catfight!" Ray Ray smiled. "Aw, fine! But just won't lose!" Monroe scolded. "Good luck, Terra!" Ray Ray smiled.

**Terra versus Sailor Moon**

**Start Battle**

Sailor Moon used moon magic to turn blue. Terra went up for an attack but was deflected back. "Yeah! My shield deflects physical attacks!" Sailor Moon smiled jumping up and down doing the peace sign. Then, Terra saw a barrel. She picked it up and threw at Sailor Moon. "Waah! You big meanie! You disabled my glow!" Sailor Moon said crying. Terra then did a lot of combos on her. Sailor Moon then hit Terra on the head with her scepter. Sailor Moon then started to spin her staff around. Terra deflected her attack. "Waah! Not again! Now you gonna get it!" Sailor Moon said crying. Then, she started to glow light blue and launch blue beams. Terra dodged them and threw a barrel at Sailor Moon. She started to run around crying. Terra used a Blizzard spell to trip up Sailor Moon and she slid right into a wall.

**End Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray stood on a podium where Terra was holding a trophy. "Here, Ray Ray! I created a cute shield! It's called the Moon Shield!" Sailor Moon smiled giving Ray Ray a shield with a white moon on it. "Thanks!" Ray Ray smiled. "We're the champs!" Terra smiled as confetti fell down, applause are heard and Artemis was jumping up and down for joy. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray looked at each other and smiled happily.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Sailor Moon, Artemis and Luna were in the lobby. "Het, Artemis, I know what you mean by heart!" Terra smiled. Artemis smiled as well and nodded. "Mine comes from Monroe and Ray Ray!" Terra smiled. "Wha?" Artemis asked surprised. "We're a team and these guys by my side, we can overcome any challenge!" Terra smiled. "But what I meant was..." Artemis started before Luna hit him. "That's right! Your friends give you power and that is enough to make you heroes!" Sailor Moon smiled. "Fine." Artemis huffed. "Come on, guys! Let's push the rock!" Terra smiled as they pushed the rock revealing a keyhole. He shot a beam at sealing it. A moon keychain. She equipped it revealing that it was purple with a crecent on the end. "Cool! I think I called it Sailor Earth!" Terra smiled. "Oh no!" Monroe groaned. Everyone then laughed.

There's Chapter 23! How was that? Review away!


	23. Hallow Bastion 1

Here's the first Hallow Bastion chapter! And garfieldjonarbuckle, sorry but I decided not to do Lazlo sorry, but I had writer's cramp. Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying towards another world. "Is that Hallow Bastion?" Terra asked. "Looks creepy enough!" Kaz shrugged. "Ready to depart?" Monroe asked. Terra then nodded. "I'll find you, Beastboy! I swear it!" Terra promised.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the world. "Wow, what an awesome castle!" Ray Ray smiled in amazement. "Hey, I know this place for some reason." Terra said in confusion. "Freaky." Ray Ray said. "Also, I have some warmth in my stomach!" Terra said. "Maybe you're hungry!" Monroe shrugged. "I'm serious!" Terra snapped. Then, white lightning was seen. "Cool! White lightning!" Ray Ray smiled. "But who caused it?" Monroe asked. "Come on, let's go see!" Terra said as she, Monroe and Ray Ray went on a platform to see Raven with the boy on the last platform of Terra's dream. "No vessel. No help from the Heartless. So tell me. How did you get here?" Raven asked. "I simply believed. That is all it is to it. When our world was swallowed by the Heartless, Mokuba was taken from me! I vowed myself to go to the ends of the earth to find him! So here I am, he must be here! I will have him back!" The boy demanded. "Take him if you can!" Raven dared. "Fine, then! I will!" The boy said reading a duel disk. He ran at Raven who dodged and counter-attacked leaving a nasty cut. He fell down. "Raven, quit it!" Terra demanded running in front of the boy with Monroe and Ray Ray. "So, you finally made it. About time. I've been waiting for you. We've always been rivals, right? You always pushed me as I always pushed you." Raven said. "What now?" Terra asked annoyed. "Now they can't be two Keyblade masters." Raven said. "Huh?" Terra asked confused. "Let the Keyblade choose its master." Raven said. Then, Raven's Keyblade disapppeared from terra's ahnd to Raven's. "What?" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped. "Huntsman was right. You don't have what it takes to save Beastboy. It's up to me! Only the Keyblade master can open the final door." Raven said. "No, no, no! This is messed up! I was the one who fought up here with the Heartless!" Terra said in disbelief. "You were just the delivery girl. Sorry, but your part's over now. Here, play heroine with this!" Raven said throwing Terra a wooden sword. She then went on her knees. "Come on, Ray Ray!" Monroe said. "Come where?" Ray Ray asked. "Come on with Raven!" Monroe explained. Terra and Ray Ray gasped. "No! She been mean to Terra!" Ray Ray snapped. "But Juniper Lee told us to go with the Keyblade master. Techinally, Raven is right, we been travelling with a delivery girl!" Monroe said. Terra's eyes then started to go misty. "I can't believe you said that! We been with too much to betray Raven!" Ray Ray scolded. "But June said to go with the Keyblade master and the Keyblade is Raven." Monroe explained. "But..." Ray Ray started. "No exceptions!" Monroe snapped. "Go!" Terra snapped. "But Terra..." Ray Ray started. "That's why you here right? To find Juniper Lee?" Terra asked. "But Terra..." Ray Ray said before he sadly walked off. Monroe then stopped. "Terra, sorry." Monroe said sadly walking off. "Who needs them, anyway?" Terra said crying into her hands. "So that's it? You're just going to give up?" A familiar asked behind Terra. "Kaz?" Terra asked turning around. She saw Kaz, Ophelia, Jody and Roger. "What are you guys doing here?" Terra asked. "We saw everything on the magic screen and we came to encourage!" Kaz smiled. "Encourage me to do what?" Terra asked. "To go save Beastboy and the princes!" Ophelia snapped. "Didn't you heart Raven and Monroe, I'll just a delivery girl!" Terra said crying. "But it wasn't the Keyblade that got you here so far." Jody explained. "It wasn't?" Terra asked looking up. "Heck, no, it was determation to save your friends!" Roger explained. "You think so?" Terra asked. "We know so, Senorita Terra!" A familiar voice smiled. Terra turned around to see Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby and Rufus. "What are you guys doing here? I didn't summon you!" Terra explained. "You didn't but we thought you need our help!" Eduardo smiled. "Yes, you can't just give up because of one mishap!" X-5 explained. "Besides, the Keyblade probably made a mistake!" Garfield shrugged. "Huh?" Terra asked. "I get where Garfield is coming from. She summoned a Heartless. The real Keyblade would never side with such monsters!" Scooby said. "What we are trying to say is not to give up!" Kaz explained. Terra was going to answer until the boy tried to move but fell down again. "Wait, you're hurt!" Terra warned. Rufus then healed the boy. "Um, thanks, even though I didn't need it! What you guys doing here? Don't you know it's dangerous here?" "The boy scolded. "Hello? That what we be asking you!" Roger scolded. "Yeah, you were the one who came alone!" Scooby scolded. "True but like I care! I am Seto Kaiba. My little brother Mokuba who is a prince of heart you were talkign about was kidnapped from me. And though, I am alone! I will find to the bitter end!" Seto said getting up and walking off. Terra then saw the wooden sword and picked it up. "Seto, wait up!" Terra smirked. Seto turned around. "I have a friend in there too! And I'm not leaving till I save him! So wanna go tag team?" Terra asked. Seto then smirked. "Just don't get in my way!" Seto smirked. "Yay!" Scooby cheered jumping up and down. "Let's go!" Terra said as the summon gems disappeared.

Terra, Seto, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger went through Hallow Bastion. Seto have proven to be a good fighter with his duel disk. They went to stone walls. Seto summoned a white dragon with blue eyes to destroy it. They eventually fought their way to the entrance.

Huntsman was in a room. Beastboy was on the floor unconscious with six boys also unconscious in chambers. In two of them was Noah and Charlie Brown. The third one was T.J. Detweiler, one if Gretchen's five best friends. The fourth one was Chris Thorndyke, Chuck's grandfather. The fifth one Jake Long aka the American Dragon. The last one was Mokuba Kaiba. "Okay, boys, time to reveal the keyhole!" Huntsman shouted The boys' hearts shot beams at the keyhole.

Terra, Seto, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger went into the main entrance. "Be on your guard, I sense the Heartless are here!" Seto explained. Terra nodded. Seto then sensed something. "Mokuba?" Seto asked turning around but instead of seeing his brother, he saw a Shadow Heartless. "You! How dare you trick me!" Seto scowled lunging at the Heartless but then got trapped. "Seto!" Terra gasped. "Quit while you can." A familiar voice said. Terra turned around to see Raven, Monroe and Ray Ray. "Guys, why did you ditched Terra?" Roger asked. "Because she is the Keyblade master and we have to follow her." Ray Ray said sadly. "Like I said, get out." Raven said. "Not without Beastboy." Terra protested. Raven then went into a black jumpsuit with the Heartless symbol on it. "The darkness will destroy you." Raven said. "You're wrong! The darkness may destroy my body but it can hurt my heart!" Terra snapped. "Really? We see about that!" Raven said as she shot a ball of energy at Terra. It was going to hit Terra. But then, Ray Ray ran in and deflected it with his shield. "Terra isn't going anywhere!" Ray Ray snapped. "You dare betray your sister?" Raven said shocked. "No way! But that doesn't mean I am going to betray Terra because she became one of my best friends! Monroe, could you tell June I'm sorry?" Ray Ray shouted. "Hold on, laddie! We'll tell him together!" Monroe shouted running to Terra's side. "It's like you said! We're a team!" Monroe explained. "I guess you're stuck with us!" Ray Ray joked. "Thanks, Ray Ray, Monroe!" Terra thanked. "How will you fight without a weapon?" Raven asked. "I realised I didn't need the Keyblade!" Terra shrugged. "Yeah! She got her super-cool earth powers to squish people!" Ray Ray smiled. "They're at and I also fights with our heart!" Terra smiled. "Your heart? What good will that little thing do for you?" Raven asked. "It may be weak but it's not alone. It's have grown with each new experiences and it made a homewith all the friends I made. And when we worked together, we can do anything. I don't need a weapon! My friends are my power!" Terra said getting out his wooden sword. Then, the disappears from Raven's hand to Terra's hand. "Garfield was right. The Keyblade have made a horrible mistake choosing you as its master!" Roger laughed. Raven just scowled as she got out her sword.

**Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray versus Raven**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray did physical attacks on Raven. Raven then did a thrust on Terra. Monroe cast Aerora on Terra. Terra then did a combo on Raven. "I hate you!" Raven snapped glaring as he knocked Terra back a bit of distance. Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby and Rufus came out. "You're not getting away with what you just said!" Eduardo snapped. Rufus agreed up angrily jumping up and down. "We're going to make you wish that you were never born!" Scooby snapped. "Quite so, Scooby!" X-5 nodded. "I won't do much but I will stop you for what you said!" Garfield said. "Don't forgot me!" Kaz said coming to their side. "And me!" Roger said. "And you better not forgot about me!" Ophelia said. "Same here!" Jody said. "I'm with you guys!" Ray Ray said standing with them. "And me!" Monroe said. "Pathetic." Raven said as she launched a dark energy ball knocking everyone out. Terra gasped at this and got angry. "Oh no you didn't!" Terra snapped. "Oh, yes I did!" Raven smirked. "That's it!" Terra snapped as she used Ars Arcanum on Raven defeating her.

**End Battle**

Raven came into her regular outfit and ran away. Tjen, Seto came from his trap. "So you used your heart to win." Seto said. Terra nodded. "You remind me of Yugi." Terra chuckled. Then, they went on. They fought some new Heartless, Defenders that are shield-wieiding Heartless, Wizards that are magician Heartless and Darkballs which are balls of darkness and Wyverns which are gargoyle-like Heartless.

Raven ran into a room. "How? The Keyblade was mine!" Raven said panting. Then, a hooded man appears. "Now, now." The man said getting Raven's attention. "Only a heart which is pure and strong can win the Keyblade." The man said. "So you are saying is that backstabber's heart is stronger than mine?" Raven asked insulted. "For a moment, yes. But your heart can be stronger. You showed no fear stepping into the door to darkness. Go in deeper and your heart will be stronger." The man said. "What can I do?" Raven asked. "It's very simple. Open your heart to darkness. That's all." The man said giving Raven more power.

Meanwhile, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto fought their way up to the Castle Chapel.

Raven, Huntsgirl and Huntsman were talking. "So the path appeared at last." Raven said. "Yes. The keyhole to darkness." Huntsman smirked. "You know, if you unlock it, the Heartless will take over this world." Raven explained. "Do I look like I care? After all, the darkness doesn't have a control on me. That's why I'm using their powers to take over other worlds!" Huntsman explained. "Such confidence." Raven said as she got out a black keyblade. "What? Why isn't the keyhole responding? All of the princes of heart are here! Grr, I bet it is that green-skinned twerp!" Huntsman scowled glaring at Beastboy. "Without his heart, he won't be able to release his power." Raven said. Huntsman then sensed something. "Ah, Juniper Lee's lackeys are here. It's time to take matters into my own hands!" Huntsman said. Huntsgirl, who was too busy looking at Jake for some reason, finally spoke up. "What, but master!" Huntsgirl said. "I'll be all right, Huntsgirl. You and Raven keep watch after the princes!" Huntsman said before he left.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger went into an area where Huntsman is. "You're too late, ladies and gentlemen! Soon, the final keyhole will be unlocked. It's going to be engulfed in darkness and they is nothing you can do that can stop!" Huntsman laughed. "Get real, darkness-for-brains! We're going to stop it none the less! We came too far for that to happen!" Terra snapped. "Ha, you really think you can beat me? ME, the one who defeated the American Dragon?" Huntsman laughed.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto versus Huntsman**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned some rocks and launched them at Huntsman. Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto then ran up to and did some combos on Huntsman. Then, Huntsman summoned Heartless. "Terra, go and get Huntsman! We're take care of his lackeys!" Seto shouted. Terra nodded as she rode a rock towards Huntsman and rammed him with it. Huntsman then summoned a meteor shower. It rained down on Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto but Ray Ray deflected them off. "DISK ROCKET!" Seto shouted going upwards knocking a meteor into Huntsman. Terra then finished him off with Sonic Blade.

**End Battle**

A tired Huntsman retreats into a dark portal as he drops an ability. Terra went to pick it up but it floated towards Monroe instead. "Looks like I learnt Cheer as well!" Monroe smirked. "Come on, if we let Huntsman get away, this might happen all over again!" Seto scolded. Everyone nodded as they went into the portal.

Huntsman was panting heavily as Raven was behind him with her Keyblade. "Need some help?" Raven smirked. "Raven!" Terra gasped as her group ran in the area. "Is that..." Monroe asked. "Yes, it's a Keyblade. But unlike yours, mine have the power to unlock people's hearts! Let me show you!" Raven said as she stabbed Huntsman in the heart with it. "What?" Huntsman gasped. "Open your heart. Surrender it to the darkness! Become darkness itself!" Raven shouted. Huntsman then started to glow green. "Ah! Yes! This is the power I crave!" Huntsman laughed as he grows huge with wings on his back. "Ah, crud!" Seto cursed. "And that's putting it mildly!" Monroe said.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto versus Demon Huntsman**

**Start Battle**

Thinking it will be a tough battle, Terra summoned Rufus. He jumped on Ray Ray's head. Terra then jumped on a rock, flew towards Huntsman and did some combos on him. Huntsman then summoned green fire on Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto and Rufus. "Oh no you didn't!" Terra said angrily as she did Strike Raid. Huntsman then summoned green flames. Terra countered with Blizzara. Huntsman then spun around knocking Terra back. Then, giant blocks of ice came out of nowhere and attacked Huntsman. Terra looked to her side to see Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto and Rufus. "I thought you guys were fired!" Terra smiled. "We thought so too until Rufus came to the rescue!" Ray Ray smiled. "Booya!" Rufus smiled. "Now to finish this! DESTROY CARD!" Seto shouted playing a card on his duel disk sending a shockwave at Huntsman destroying him.

**End Battle**

Huntsman disappeared leaving only his mask and an orange summon gem with the number "4" in it called the FourGlow. Terra picked it up. "Pathetic. He was a puppet from the start." Raven said disgusted. "Huh?" Monroe asked. "The Heartless have been using him from the start. He failed to see the darkness eating his heart. A fitting end to such a fool." Raven said walking off.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Roger went into a room to see the princes in capsules. "Mokuba!" Seto gasped. "Come on, maybe we can free the lads from the control room!" Monroe shouted as he, Terra, Ray Ray and Seto went up the stairs. But Ray Ray was deflected back by a force field. "Ray Ray!" Everyone gasped. Then, Terra saw Beastboy. "Beastboy!" Terra gasped as she went to him. "Beastboy, it's me, Terra! Please! Open your eyes!" Terra begged. "Save your strength!" A familiar voice said. Terra looked up to see Raven. "The idiot have lost his heart so he cannot wake up!" Raven scolded. "What? Raven will never call Beastboy an idiot! Well, maybe he will but not after all he been through! You're not Raven!" Terra snapped. "Took you long enough! Like I am saying the keyhole will stay incomplete as long as the last prince of heart stills sleeps." Raven said. "Prince? Holdon, holdon, holdon, holdon, holdon! Beastboy, THE Beastboy a prince?" Terra asked. "Yes, and without his heart, he woke be able to unlock his power. So I must awaken him!" Raven smirked. "Well, whoever you are! You better let Raven go and give her back her heart!" Terra demanded. "As soon as you give the prince back his heart!" Raven demanded. Then, Terra felt a pain in her chest on went on her knees. "Terra!" Monroe gasped. "What kind of magic is this?" Seto demanded. "Can't you see? The prince's heart is responding. It have been there all along! Beastboy's heart lies inside you!" Raven scolded. "Beastboy's heart is inside me?" Terra asked. "Yes." Raven nodded. "Who the heck are you anyway?" Terra asked. "I am Slade." Slade smirked. Terra gasped. "I knew it!" Terra snapped. "Yes, now that you know. I must kill you!" Slade said. "Over our dead bodies!" Seto snapped. "Let's get him!" Monroe nodded as they ran after Slade but was deflected into the force field. "Now I will release you, Beastboy! Complete the keyhole! Cause everlasting darkness!" Terra shouted before he went to attack. "Terra!" Beastboy's voice called out. Terra then deflected the attack with her Keyblade. "Get real! There is no way and I am not letting you get Beastboy's heart!" Terra snapped angrily.

**Terra versus Possesed Raven**

**Start Battle**

"Come." Raven taunted. Terra started with a combo attack. Raven then got into a defensive stance. "What now?" Raven asked. Terra just answered by casting Aeroga on herself. "Fine, then!" Raven nodded. Terra then cast Fira on Raven. "Foolish girl." Raven said as she counters with an energy ball which Terra easily dodged. "Now it's time to witness true power!" Raven started before the room goes dark and she went light blue. She started to use Sonic Blade. Terra took to high ground since it was a ground attack. Literally! "Surrender!" Raven shouted as she summoned lightning which Terra dodged. Raven then threw blue circle at Terra. Terra countered with Ars Arcanum which defeated her.

**End Battle**

Raven disappears as she dropped the Keyblade and an ability. "Raven!" Terra gasped. "Cool, you got Ragnarok!" Ray Ray smiled picking up the ability. "Hey, guys, look!" Monroe shouted pointing to the keyhole. "Cool! It's the keyhole!" Ray Ray smiled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Seal it!" Seto snapped. Terra nodded as she pointed her Keyblade at the keyhole but to no avail. "It's no use! The keyhole is still incomplete!" Kaz said dramatically. "Well, now what?" Terra asked. "Maybe we should wake up broccoli skin over there." Kaz pointed out. "Yeah, but how?" Terra asked. Then, she noticed the Dark Keyblade. "A Keyblade that can unlocks people's hearts. I wonder." Terra said as she went over to it. "Terra?" Ray Ray asked. Terra then picked up the Keyblade. Everyone gasped as they realised what she was going to do. "Terra, hold on!" Ray Ray begged. "No, wait!" Monroe called out. "What are you, nuts?" Seto asked. Terra then looked at her friends and smiled. Then, she stabbed herself with the Keyblade. Everyone gasped as the seven heart appeared and went to the princes. "Terra! Terra!" Ray Ray called out running after Terra. Then, Beastboy woke up. "Terra?" Beastboy asked as he tried to catch Terra but she disappears and her heart remained. "Terra, come back! Please! Terra!" Ray Ray called out.

Terra was falling into darkness. "What's happening to me? Is that what it like to fall in darkness?" Terra asked.

Beastboy, Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Scrappy were concerned about Terra. "Terra... are you really? No way! It can't be! I won't let her go!" Beastboy said bravely. Then, a muscled man with a black and orange mask with only one eye cut-out, a black jumpsuit with silver shoulder pads silver armguards and a silver collar and silver boots. "Who the heck is he?" Roger asked. "Slade's true form." Kaz said nervously. "So you habe finally woken up, prince! Well, thank you for completing the keyhole. But your part is over." Slade said walking over to them. Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto readied their weapons. "Don't take another step!" Seto demanded. "Do you think we can beat him?" Ray Ray asked. "Don't know." Monroe shrugged. Slade steps forward but then stopped. "Impossible!" Slade said surprised. A vision of Raven then appears. "No! I will not help you use me for this!" Raven said. "Raven!" Beastboy gasped. "Get out of here! The Heartless are coming!" Raven demanded. Beastboy nodded before they ran off. "But what about the keyhole?" Ray Ray asked. "We'll worry about when we get to Traverse Town!" Monroe shouted as they ran off. Unknown to everyone, a Shadow Heartless was watching them.

The Shadow Heartless followed them into the lobby. "Well, what are you waiting for? Come on!" Seto shouted to Beastboy. "We can't just leave them there!" Beastboy snapped. "But if we stay here, the Heartless will get us!" Monroe shouted. "They is one behind us as we speak!" Kaz shouted. "I'll take care of it!" Monroe smirked. The Shadow Heartless walked towards the crowd. Monroe hit it on the head with his staff. "Stupid Heartless! Get lost, will ya?" Monroe shouted. "Terra, is that you?" Beastboy asked. "Uh-oh!" Ray Ray said as they are surrounded by Shadow Heartless. Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto got out their weapons. "This time, I'll protect you." Beastboy said bravely. The Heartless then pounced on Beastboy and the Heartless he was protecting. "Beastboy!" Ray Ray gasped. Then, a white light appears and kills the Heartless. Terra and Beastboy then appeared hugging each other. "Beastboy, thanks!" Terra thanked. "Terra." Beastboy smiled. "Terra!" Everyone gasped. Then, more Heartless appeared. "That's it!" Seto snapped getting out a card and playing summoning his dragon. "Blue Eyes White Dragon! Destroy them all!" Seto commended as the dragon did what he was told. "I'll take care of the Heartless! You'll leave!" Seto shouted. "No, nobody gets left behind!" Terra snapped. "I already told you! I'm not leaving without Mokuba! Now go!" Seto commended. "All right, let's get out of here!" Terra said as she, Beastboy, Monroe, Ray Ray, Ophelia, Jody, Kaz and Scrappy ran off.

There's Chapter 23! (switches to Terra) All right! B.B. and I are finally back together again! (switches to Jody) Too bad we had to leave Seto behind! (switches to Yugi) Seto can be very stubborn sometimes! (switches to Tinyrocket) That's right, now review away!


	24. Hallow Bastion 2

Here's Chapter 24! Enjoy!

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Beastboy, Punio, Petuni, Ami, Yumi, Calvin, Hobbes and Susie were in the house Obi-Wan, Ash and Padme were in. "Okay, guys, tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan said. "Well, we went to Hallow Bastion which was really cool! Anyway, we met Raven! And found out she was the actually the Keyblade master. Monroe made me with her making Terra hurt but our friends convinced her to fight on. They then met Seto! He wanted to find his friend who's a prince. Then, later we all meet up at the entrance. Raven told her to give up but Terra isn't leaving without Beastboy. Then, we came back on her side regardless of the Keyblade or not. Then, she got back the Keyblade and fought Raven. She ran away, then we fought Huntsman. We kicked his butt. He tried to run off but we followed him. Raven, then have a Keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. He used it to turn Huntsman into a demon. We kicked his butt and got a summon gem and then we learnt that the Heartless were using Huntsman from the start. So we went to the control room but I couldn't come because of an invisible shield. It turns out Slade was possesing Raven. Also, Beastboy is a prince of heart. Also, his heart was inside Terra all along. Monroe and Seto tried to fight back but was deflected back as well. He was going to kill Terra until she fought back. And she totally kicked her butt. But the Keyblade was still not finished, so Terra killed herself with the dark Keyblade and turned herself into a Heartless. Everyone thought she was gone but Beastboy recognised her and she turned back into herself again. We went to retreat but Seto said he's not going without his brother. And here we are!" Ray Ray smiled. "Cool." Obi-Wan said. Everyone then chuckled. "Sooo, was they darkness pouring out of the keyhole?" Obi-Wan asked. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Beastboy nodded. "So that's why they are new Heartless everywhere! The only way to stop is to..." Padme started. "Seal the keyhole!" Terra said. "Maybe but we don't know what will happened if it's blocked!" Obi-Wan said worried. "Well, I can't just sit here! I have a friend back there!" Terra protested. "That's right, you have just one less friend to worry about. Raven's Keyblade was made up of the princes' hearts like the keyhole. But, of course, without your's friend heart, it remained incomplete. Once the Keyblade was destroyed, the boys' hearts should be freed. Don't fret, if anyone can save your brother, you can." Obi-Wan said. Terra nodded. "They're just one more thing I don't understand! If the princes' hearts should have been freed, shouldn't they go to their home worlds?" Punio asked. "I don't know. Maybe the darkness was stronger than I thought." Obi-Wan frowned. "Hey, Obi-Wan!" Terra said. "Yeah?" Obi-Wan replied. "What if? What if they are staying of their own free will?" Terra asked. "Not that it don't make sense but why?" Obi-Wan asked. Everyone just shrugged. "Come on! Let's go!" Terra said as she and Monroe left the house but Ray Ray walked to Ash. "So Ash? Did you and Ami kiss yet?" Ray Ray asked. "Wha!" Ash gasped. "You know! After the Luna Cup?" Ray Ray asked. Ash looked worried at Ami who winked at him making him more nervous. Ray Ray then made kissing noises. "Oh, Ami, I love you so much!" Ray Ray said. "Okay, sharing time's over!" Ash said throwing Ray Ray out the door. "Yeah, Terra! Can I borrow your Teen Titan gadget?" Ray Ray asked. "Um, okay!" Terra said giving Ray Ray the gadget. Beastboy's gadget then started to ring. He answered it. "Hello? It's for everyone!" Beastboy said holding the gadget in the air. "Oh, Ami, kissie kissie!" Ray Ray said making kissing noises. Everyone laughed. Ash then chased Beastboy around who is still holding the "love machine". "Beastboy! Gimme that! Beastboy! Come on, man! This isn't funny! BEASTBOY!"

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray told Gretchen and Chuck everything. "So T.J. and Chris are two of the seven princes?" Gretchen asked. Everyone nodded. "I would have never figured!" Chuck said. "Oh, well, at least they are all right!" Gretchen said in relief. "Oh, Chuck, I brought a new summon gem!" Terra smiled. "Another one? Well, let help this guy out!" Chuck said putting the FourGlow into the machine. Then, out of the gem came out a ten-year-old boy with a blonde mullet, an orange hoody, blue trousers and white shoes. He then got out a gumball gun when he saw everyone. "Okay! Where am I?" The boy demanded. "Now calm down! You are inside my lab!" Gretchen explained trying to calm him. "Lab? What is this? What kind of kid are you teaming up with teenagers, adults and... talking dogs!" The boy said pointing to Monroe who glared. "Now look, we are good people whose worlds have disappeared into darkness!" Chuck explained. "What? No... Numbah 1, 2, 3 and 5." The boy said sadly. "Let me guess, you're Numbah Four?" Monroe said rolling his eyes. "Yeah, how did you know?" Numbah Four asked. "Lucky guess!" Monroe lied. "Now, we can bring back your worlds but you have to go into this gem, okay?" Terra asked. "Okay, but just in case, we meet again of my friends! I don't know you!" Numbah Four said going into the gem. "Good now before you go." Chuck said giving Monroe a staff with planets on it. "It's the Lord Fortune." Chuck explained. "Thanks!" Monroe said.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to talked to Gary. "Gary, we need you to help us get back to Hallow Bastion?" Terra asked. "What are you, nuts? The Heartless will eat up your ship like termites on wood!" Gary snapped. "We know. We know. But we need to go back!" Terra said. "So I heard. Well, if you can't go through them, you have to go around them. Install a new navigation gummi block and take a new route!" Gary said. "A new gummi? From where?" Terra asked. "The secret waterway. I hid it a few months ago to hide it from the Heartless but I never thought a girl would use it!" Gary laughed. Terra then knocked him out with her Keyblade.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the Secret Waterway to see Beastboy. They picked up the gummi block from the picture. "Come on, Ray Ray! Let's go back to the gummi ship!" Monroe smiled. "Why?" Ray Ray asked. "Because I said so!" Monroe snapped grabbing Ray Ray's hand and walking off of the Secret Waterway. "A light at the end of the tunnel." Beastboy said. "Your mother's story." Terra said. "Yeah, she told me lots of stories before she and Dad risked their life to save mine!" Beastboy said sadly. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Terra gasped. "It's okay!" Beastboy sighed. "You know, I been looking over for you but you was with me all along! Now we're finally together! Now to rescue Raven!" Terra smiled. "Do you think everything will be all right with us? After all, Raven lost her..." Beastboy started sadly. "Hey, don't worry, I mean when I was a Heartless, you rescued me remember? I was lost in the darkness. I was forgotting everything! My friends! My life. The darkness nearly took over me. Then, I heard a voice. Your voice. You brought me back!" Terra smiled. "I didn't wanted to forgot about you. I just couldn't!" Beastboy said. "That's it! Our hearts are connected. And the light from our hearts are hearts broke the darkness. I saw that light. I think that saved me. No matter how deep darkness, light somehow shines through. I just it wasn't a fairy tale." Terra shrugged. Beastboy nodded. "Then, let's go!" Beastboy smiled. "Sorry, B.B. you can't come!" Terra said sadly. "Say what?" Beastboy gasped. "It's just too dangerous!" Terra shrugged. "Dangerous? I am a Teen Titan! I live for danger! And besides, I don't want you to go alone!" Beastboy said. "Beastboy? Even when we are apart, we are no alone, remember?" Terra asked. "Okay, let's go back to the Teen Titan one!" Beastboy said. "Might get in my way!" Terra said. "What? Hey, just because broke that video game!" Beastboy snapped. "And spilt acid and downloaded a virus into Cyborg and got motor oil all over Starfire!" Terra scolded. "Oh, yeah, I was hoping nobody told anyone of that!" Beastboy said nervously. He then sighed. "Fine, you win but here!" Beastboy said holding up a familiar brunette. "My brunette!" Terra smiled. "Yeah, only modified!" Beastboy smiled showing it is a key chain. "I asked Gary to make it for me! I call it the Titan Key!" Beastboy smiled. Terra equipped it revealing it is now T-shaped. "It's my lucky charm so please take care of it?" Beastboy asked. "I'll do better than that! After this is all over, I will return it!" Terra smiled. "Promise?" Beastboy asked. "Promise!" Terra smiled. "Remember. Wherever you go, I will always be with you!" Beastboy smiled as Terra nodded and left the area.

Terra went to the gummi ship to see Monroe, Ray Ray and Gary who had an ice pack with on his head. "You found it? Cool! So let's install it!" Gary smiled as he installed the gummi block. "Okay, you can jet off anytime! I just wish you didn't have to face so much danger!" Gary frowned. "It's okay! Now shall we be off?" Monroe asked. "Hold on! I just wanna go do something first!" Terra explained.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to Peanuts Town where Snoopy was. "Hi, guys! Have you found Charlie Brown?" Snoopy asked with hope. "Yeah, he's... well, I can't tell you but I can tell you he's okay!" Terra smiled. "Oh, thank goodness!" Snoopy said. "Oh, and here's another surprise!" Terra smiled summoning Garfield and Scooby. "Garfield! Scooby!" Snoopy smiled as he went to hug them. "Hey, Snoopy, long time no see!" Garfield smiled. "I'm glad that we're all together!" Scooby smiled. "Well, now what? Should we just leave them here?" Monroe asked. "No, we just came to visit!" Garfield explained. "I wish they is some way I can thank you! Wait a minute! They is!" Snoopy smiled. Snoopy then got out a keychain with a sword, staff and shield on it. Terra equipped it revealing to be white, orange and brown. "I call it the Keyblade Of Light! I made it after I got seperated by Garfield and Scooby!" Snoopy smiled. "Thanks, guys!" Terra smiled.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray are at Hallow Bastion where Seto was. "Hey, Seto, where's Mokuba?" Terra asked. "Still inside the castle." Seto said. "Against his will?" Ray Ray asked. "No, but I think he stayed for a reason. The other princes are there too." Seto said. "I'm wonder why?" Monroe asked. "Let's go ask them." Terra said. "Very well, I'll come too!" Seto said as Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto fought Heartless. They were a bit tougher than before but in the end, they ended up in the library. Seto walked up the stairs to see Mokuba. "Mokuba!" Seto called out. "Seto!" Mokuba smiled as they hugged each other. "So this is Mokuba." Monroe said. "Oh, you came to seal the keyhole right? Well, be careful. The darkness is going stronger by the minute. We are holding it back and but we can't hold on much holder. Here, take this!" Mokuba said giving Terra a card key chain. She equipped it turning it white with blue teeth. "I call it the blue eyes white Keyblade! Terra, please face the darkness like my brother did." Mokuba begged. "I'll take care of it!" Terra nodded. "Seto, please help them!" Mokuba begged. "Sure, Mokuba!" Seto nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto fought their way up to the Castle Chapel where the princes are. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to talk to Chris and Jake first. "I can't believe I played a part of opening the final keyhole! It's so amazing!" Chris smiled. "Yeah, but I can't believe that the Heartless were using Huntsman from the start!" Jake said. Both than saw Terra. "Oh, we been waiting for you Terra!" Chris explained. "Where's Slade?" Terra asked. "Gone." Chris said. "When the keyhole appeared, darkness oured out of it. It then swallowed him whole!" Jake explained. "But the darkness is still going on! Luckily, we are working together to stop it!" Chris smiled. "I will never forgot his reaction before he disappeared. He laughed." Jake then shuddered. "So you are the American Dragon, eh?" Monroe smirked. "Um, yeah, who... wait a minute,are you Monroe?" Jake asked. "Yeah!" Monroe nodded. "Fu Dog told me all about you!" Jake explained. "Oh, Chris, your grandfather, Chuck is okay!" Terra explained. "Oh, thank heaven! At least one of my friends survived." Chris smiled relieved. They then went to Noah, Charlie Brown and T.J. "Come on, Terra! You gotta seal the keyhole!" Noah said. "I don't know how but we are able to keep it back!" Charlie Brown explained. "Yeah, but I don't know how long we can keep up!" T.J. said in despair. "I'm on my way!" Terra nodded. "Be careful, Ter! But until then, we will do our best!" T.J. smiled. "Oh, T.J., your friend Gretchen is okay!" Terra explained. "Oh, thank goodness, it's nice to know that at least one of my friends survived!" T.J. said relieved. "Oh, and tell Betty about this! It will worry her!" Noah begged. "Yeah, same with Snoopy!" Charlie Brown agreed. "It's cool! I won't tell them!" Terra nodded as they walked off. Jake then ran after them. "Where are you going, Jake?" Chris asked. "Oh, just to wish them good luck!" Jake said as he ran off. Chris, Noah, Charlie Brown and T.J. looked at him concerned. "He's a bad liar." T.J. said as the others nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto fought their way to the Dark Depths. There, they saw Huntsgirl. "Beat it! If we beat your boss! We can beat you!" Terra snapped. "Maybe so but Huntsman didn't have help!" Huntsgirl smirked a muscular, big purple Heartless appeared under her feet. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto got out their weapons.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Seto versus Huntsgirl's Behemoth**

**Start Battle**

Terra then summoned Numbah Four. "Numah Four ready!" Numbah Four shouted. Terra then summoned two rocks and their stood on it. Terra shot rocks, Monroe shoots magic attacks, Ray Ray attacked with shield attacks, Numbah Four used his bubblegum gun and Seto shoots cards at the horn inflicting damage. Behemoth then summoned lightning on everyone. Terra then did Ars Arcanum on its horn knocking it out.

**End Battle**

Huntsgirl fell down weakly. Monroe picked up an accessory. "Ah, Omega Arts!" Monroe smirked. Terra walked up to her. "Go on! Destroy me! You will never defeat the Huntsclan, though!" Huntsgirl snapped. "I think I just did!" Terra said grimly as she went for the kill. Then, two muscular hands stopped them. It was from a red dragon with a yellow striped chest and black hair with a green rim. "Jake?" Everyone asked confused. "What are you doing?" Terra asked. "Helping a friend out." Jake said turning to Huntsgirl. "Rose! I know you don't want this!" Jake said. "Rose?" Everyone asked confused. "Jake, my duty is to the Huntsclan!" Rose said sadly. "But Rose, I thought the Huntsclan only hunt magical creatures! You kidnapped innocent boys from their friends and families and brought their to this dump!" Jake explained. "I know. The Huntsman weren't meant to fight humans but Huntsman's orders are Huntsman's orders!" Rose said. "Did you like it when he put our world in darkness?" Jake asked. "No!" Rose snapped. "Did you like it when you kidnapped five innocent boys?" Jake asked. "No!" Rose said. "Did you like it when you kidnapped ME?" Jake asked. "No..." Rose said. "Then, let me help you." Jake smiled. "Well..." Rose said. "Please, Rose! I know you don't want to engulf the worlds in darkness!" Terra said. "Terra, Jake, sorry." Rose apologised. "It's okay, Rose!" Jake smiled helping Rose up. "You better seal that keyhole!" Rose said. Terra nodded. "Terra, you did it!" A voice congratulated. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto, Jake and Rose came out to see Obi-Wan, Ash and Padme. "What are you guys doing here?" Terra asked. "We came in Gary's ship!" Ash explained. "This is our home so we decided to visit it." Padme explained. "It's worse than we thought! It was so peaceful!" Obi-Wan frowned. "Don't worry, when Slade is defeated, all worlds are restored, they will be seperate again." Padme said. "Really? All right!" Terra smiled. "Yeah but it also means goodbye." Obi-Wan frowned. "Once the worlds are restored, they will become seperate again!" Padme said. "They will go back where they used to be." Ash said. "That's cool! We can visit you in the gummi ship!" Terra shrugged. "It's not that easy!" Obi-Wan explained. "Before all this, you never knew about other worlds right?" Ash asked. Padme nodded. "That's because each world is isolated. Invisible walls divided them." Padme said. "The Heartless destroyed the walls and if the worlds appeared so will the walls." Ash said. "Which means gummi ships are useless." Obi-Wan said. "You mean we will never..." Terra started before Obi-Wan, Ash and Padme looked at the ground in sadness. "We will never see each other again but we will never forgot each other." Obi-Wan said. "No matter where we are, our hearts will bring us together again!" Padme explained. "Besides, Ash couldn't forgot you if he tried." Obi-Wan smirked. "Oh, so when you're dissing ME, you think it's joke time!" Ash snapped. Terra and Padme giggled. "Terra!" Ray Ray called out. "What are you waiting for? The welcoming committee?" Seto explained. "Yeah, you gotta go seal the keyhole!" Monroe shouted. "Best of luck to you." Obi-Wan said. Terra nodded as she went back inside the keyhole and sealed it.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Seto, Jake and Rose went back to the Castle Chapel to talk the princes. "We did it, Terra! We weakened the darkness!" Charlie Brown said happy he "won" for once. "Then, why do I still have a bad feeling?" Noah asked worried. "You're probably sensing the heart of darkness, that's where Slade went!" Jake explained. "Then, we use the gummi ship to find and destroy Slade and the Heartless." Terra said. "That's a good answer. Here, take this!" Chris said as the princes uses their powers to create a red orb. It floated towards Terra and she was knocked to the other side of the room. Her entire body was on fire. She screamed as she rolled around hoping to stop it. Monroe used Blizzara to stop the flames giving her scars. "You just learnt Firaga. The fireball you launches will become more bigger and stronger." Monroe explained. "Your courage have gotton you this far, now use it to go all the way and save our worlds!" T.J. smiled. "Once the darkness is defeated, everything should go back to normal." Rose said. "Will Beastboy go back to Jump City?" Terra asked. "Uh-huh! And so will you!" Mokuba smiled. "Thanks, Mokuba but I can't go home until I find Raven and Juniper Lee." Terra said. "Well, I am staying here, you know, help the princes!" Seto explained. "Yeah, me too!" Rose nodded.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went into the library to see where Padme is. "Oh, Terra, did the Heartless did that to you?" Padme said in sympathy. "No, I just learnt Firaga." Terra frowned. "Hmm, then take this." Padme said holding a green ball. It floated towards Terra healing her completely. "That was Curaga. Your healing powers have gotton better." Monroe smiled. "Thanks!" Terra thanked. "Oh, and take this." Padme said giving Terra a folder. "Is this?" Monroe asked. "Yes, it's Slade's report!" Padme nodded. "Well, it's time to go." Terra said. "Can't we at least say goodbye to our friends first?" Ray Ray asked. Terra nodded.

There's Chapter 24! Now for the sidequests! Review away!


	25. Kurt Risa

Here's Chapter 25! Oh, Darth Ben Vader, Neros Urameshi, Orange Sora and Dr. Dude, how would you like to be in A Cartoon's Final Fantasy 2 along with me? Anyway, enjoy!

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to the Galaxtic Universe to see Atomic Betty, Admiral DeGill and Sparky. "Oh, hey, guys have you found Noah yet?" Atomic Betty asked. "Not yet but we're looking." Terra lied remembering Noah's promise. "Well, anyway..." Atomic Betty started. Then, an alarm was heard. "It seems that they is another Heartless attack on a planet!" Admiral DeGill explained. "Don't worry, sir! We're on it!" Atomice Betty explained. "But Chief, I am still doing paperwork!" Sparky complained. Um, Terra I know you just came and everything but..." Atomic Betty started. "Help you fight them off? All right!" Terra nodded as he, Monroe, Ray Ray, Atomic Betty and Admiral DeGill boarded the spaceship and flew off.

The spaceship flew towards a barren planet to see a snake-man Heartless. Then, the spaceship then started to fly towards a barrier. Terra saw this. "Admiral DeGill! Look out!" Terra gasped but it was too late. The spaceship crashed into the barrier.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Atomic Betty and Admiral DeGill woke up groggily to see the Heartless looking down at them. "Sir, hide!" Terra called out. Admiral DeGill nodded as he hid under a piece of debris. Everyone then got out their weapons.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty versus Kurt Risa**

**Start Battle**

Kurt Risa then summoned orbs on Terra and Monroe. Monroe tried to cast a spell but to no avail. "My magic isn't working!" Monroe explained. Terra then cast a spell but to have the same results of Monroe. "Mine isn't working, either. Somehow Kurt Risa is able to block our magic." Terra said. Then, Kurt Risa was holding two orbs. "Destroy the orbs! They are the one disabling our magic!" Monroe shouted. Terra, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty nodded. Terra and Monroe went to attack one orb while Ray Ray and Atomic attacked the other orb. Kurt Risa slashed them but they healed themselves with potions. Soon, they were both destroyed and ginat HP balls came out. Kurt Risa was stunned. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Atomic Betty attacked him with melee attacks. Kurt Risa trapped himself inside a bubble. Atomic Betty tried to attack it but he was deflected back. Monroe cast Firaga and the bubble shined a blood red. As if it was attacked. "Hey, Terra! The bubble is resistant to physical attacks but weak against magic!" Monroe called out. "That gives me an idea!" Terra smirked as she summoned X-5. "Hey, X-5! Long time no see!" Atomic Betty smiled. "Feeling's neutral!" X-5 smiled as he got many lasers at the bubble. Terra and Monroe helped out with magic spells. "I can't do magic but that doesn't mean I can't help! MP GIFT!" Ray Ray shouted giving X-5, Terra and Monroe more magic. The bubble broke and Kurt Risa was stunned. Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Atomic Betty and X-5 hit him with everything they got until he was defeated.

**End Battle**

Kurt Risa disappears as a heart appears. "Good work, everyone! Terra, have you ever consider joining the Atomic League! You are a great fighter!" Admiral DeGill smiled. "No thanks! I am with another team group! The Teen Titans!" Terra smiled.

There's Chapter 26! Review away!


	26. Phantom

Here's the Phantom chapter! I been over some thinking and I decided to make you guys along with Jake and Rose come with us! But it have to be later. Also, I will do Orange Sora's wolf invasion idea after this chapter! Enjoy!

The gummi ship were flying towards the atmosphere. They then came across Drakken's ship. "Oh no! It's Drakken again!" Monroe frowned. "Don't worry, I'll put it out of its misery!" Ophelia said. "Wait a minute! Look!" Terra exclaimed pointing to a "KP" sign on the ship. "That's Kim's logo!" Terra realised. "Cool, let's go down and say hi!" Ray Ray smiled. Terra and Monroe nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Rufus went on the ship to see Kim and Ron. "Rufus!" Ron smiled. Ron cheered as he crawled up to his head. "What are you doing here?" Monroe asked. "Well, Ron said we should keep the ship because it looked cool!" Kim shrugged. "You bet!" Ron smiled. Kim just roller her eyes. "So what's happening so far?" Kim asked. "Well, we're..." Terra started before Kim's gadget started to beep. She answered it. "Hey, Wade?" Kim asked. "Kim, there is a Heartless attacking Bueno Nacho!" Wade explained. "Not Bueno Nacho!" Ron gasped. Rufus groaned in agreement. "I'm on it, Wade! Terra, wanna help?" Kim asked. "Sure!" Terra nodded.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim went to Bueno Nacho to see a black cloak Heartless. They jumped on top on the building and got into battle positions.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim versus Phantom Heartless**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray and Kim tried to attack the Phantom but to no avail. "So he's resistant to physical blows!" Monroe nodded. He then cast Firaga at Phatm but to no avail as well. "He's resistant to magic as well!" Monroe gasped surprised. Ten, Phantm summons clock on the giant nacho and the number "12" above Kim's head. "Uh-oh! He used Doom!" Ray Ray gasped. "Doom?" Terra asked. "Doom is a spell where a number appears above a person's head and if it hits zero, automatically death!" Monroe explained. "Oh no!" Kim gasped. Terra then saw the clock and got an idea. She cast Stopra on it putting Kim's number on 6. "Thanks, Terra!" Kim said in relief. "No problem!" Terra smiled. Then, a white heart appeared. "Everyone, aim for the heart!" Monroe shouted. Terra, Ray Ray and Kim nodded as they used physical attacks on the orb destroying it. Then, a red orb appears. Kim charged at it but was deflected back. "Hmm, I wonder." Monroe said as he fired Firaga at the orb destroying it. Then, a blue orb appears. Terra cast Firaga. "Terra, wait!" Monroe gasped. But it was too late. It deflected back and hit everyone. "What are you, stupid? The attack varies on the colour of the heart!" Monroe scolded as he used Blizzara on the orb destroying it. Then, a yellow orb appears. Terra and Monroe nodded as they used Thundara on the orb destroying it and the Phantom.

**End Battle**

As the Phantom disappears, a heart and a grey sphere appears. It floated towards Terra and she froze. "Um, guys, is she okay?" Kim asked concerned. "Yeah, she just learnt Stopra where the Stop spell becomes longer." Monroe explained. "Okkkay. Let's celebrate!" Kim smiled.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby and Numbah Four were inside Bueno Nacho. "Terra and boys. May I present the naco!" Ron smiled. "Amazing! It almost looks a taco and nachos mixed into one!" X-5 said excited writing it down. "I think it IS a taco and nachos mixed into one!" Numbah Four said. "Oh!" X-5 said. Then, they was silence. "Sweet!" Terra, Ray Ray, Eduardo, Garfield, Scooby and Numbah Four smiled as they ate their nacos. "I knew you'll like it!" Ron smiled. Monroe on the other hand looked disgusted. "Boys will be boys, I guess!" Monroe shrugged. "Say what?" Terra snapped. "Well, you act like one!" Monroe snapped. "Don't worry, Terra, I still think you are beautiful!" Ron smiled. "Uh-oh!" Everyone said. "Um, kid, run!" Garfield said. "Okay, running for my life now!" Ron said running off with Terra not too far behind. "Come back here, you wimp!" Terra shouted. Everyone then laughed.

There's Chapter 27! How was that! Review away!


	27. Coyote Invasion

Here's Chapter 27! I know you suggested to leave Jake and Rose out, Orange Sora, but don't worry, I got three good characters for the fairies in Kingdom Hearts II! Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was heading towards a familiar world. "Let's go see how Hank is doing!" Terra smiled. "Okay!" Monroe and Ray Ray nodded as they floated towards the planet to reveal a horde of coyotes everywhere. "What the...?" Terra asked surprised as they docked down. "What's going on?" Ray Ray asked surprised. Drover then ran up to them scared. "Oh, thank goodness you came! Coyotes have attacked the ranch!" Drover exclaimed. "Where is Hank?" Terra asked. "Him and his old friends are taking care of the problem but they may need some help!" Drover explained. "Old friends?..." Terra thought. Then, she nodded. "All right, let's go help them!" Terra nodded as they ran off.

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray ran until they saw Hank fighting coyotes with a sword. Helping him was five teenagers. The first one was a muscular seventeen-year-old with brown messy hair, brown eyes, brown facial hair, a red Jedi cloak over a brown shirt, black pants, black gloves, black boots and two ligthsabers green and blue. The second one is a well-built sixteen-year-old that had a boy with black hair, a red shirt with yellow buttons, red pants, black shoes and a sword. The third one is a well-built fifteen-year-old with orange spiked hair, 2 moles with hair on his cheeks, blue pants, an orange shirt and a wrench with a lot of bolts on them. The fourth one is a well-built fifteen-year-old with a scientist's attire, a brown belt with gadgets on them and a metal arm. The last one is a well-built fifteen-year-old African American with a white shirt with a purple stripe with white lettering that says "Snoopy" and purple sleeves rims and a red collar, blue pants, grey socks, black velcro shoes that had the words "Reebok" on it and a pin that looks like Snoopy and a very large hammer on his back. With the third teenager was an orange lizard with a yellow stomach, blue eyes and a flame on his tail and a jetpack. Hank saw them. "Oh, hey, Terra, long time no see! Sorry about the welcoming wagon!" Hank joked. "That's okay but who are these guys?" Terra asked. "Guys, they are Darth Ben Vader, Neros Urameshi, Orange Sora, Flame, Dr. Dude and Tinyrocket. Guys, these are Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray!" Hank introduced. "Hi!" Tinyrocket greeted. "Um, hey, guys, and how did you know these guys?" Terra asked. "We fought monsters very different worlds!" Dr. Dude explained. "What?" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped. "Hank, you been to another world before?" Monroe asked surprised. "Darn tootin!" Hank nodded. "Um, let's talk later! Right now we fight!" Terra shouted.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Hank, Darth Ben Vader, Neros Urameshi, Orange Sora, Flame, Dr. Dude and Tinyrocket versus 1000 Coyotes**

**Start Battle**

Everyone started to fight off the Coyotes with their weapons easily. "LIGHTSABER BOOMERANG!" Darth Ben Vader shouted throwing a lightsaber at some coyotes. "SPIRIT GUN!" Neros shouted both of his fingers together to shoot invisibile at the coyotes. "TINY ATTACK!" Tinyrocket shouted slamming his hammer on top of a coyote shrinking it. And then he stomped on it. Flame then flew Orange Sora into the air. "BOMB GLOVE!" Orange Sora shouted putting on a glove and throwing bombs on the coyotes. "DRILL ARM!" Dr. Dude shouted as his arm turned into a dril and attacked the coyotes. There was only three left. Scraunch with Rip and Snort. "You just don't quit, do you?" Terra said annoyed. "Leave this ranch once and for all!" Hank threatened. "How don't you come and make us!" Scraunch taunted. Hank then scowled at this and ran at Scraunch. "Hank, wait! It might be a trap!" Terra warned. "So, Scrauch may be leader but he is still weak compared to us!" Flame smirked smugly. Scraunch is then surrounded by some dark aura. This damaged Hank. "Ouch!" Hank exclaimed. "But I thought he was freed from the Heartless!" Terra gasped. "I have an employer, who gave me these great powers! And you know what's the best part? The price is low! Because I have to kill Terra! And what do I do? Overtime! Seven kids, two dogs and some sort of lizard!" Scraunch smirked. "Who would help YOU?" Ray Ray asked. "Some man called Slade." Scraunch shrugged. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray gasped at this. "But hey, enough about me! Let's talk about your gravestones!" Scraunch smirked. "The only gravestones we will be talking about is yours!" Orange Sora snapped. "Yeah!" Everyone nodded. "Fine, then, Rip, Snort, let's go!" Scraunch shouted as the three coyotes charged at everyone knocking them over. Terra then knocked back the coyotes with a Keyblade slash. Hank then slashed at Rip. Scraunch then tackled Hank. Hank then to get free but was stopped. "You don't know how long I been waiting for this moment!" Scraunch smirked. "Hank!" Terra gasped trying to go to Hank's aid but Rip and Snort blocked the way. "Move it!" Terra snapped. Rip and Snort responded by howling so loud it knocked everyone back. "I take it. We won't get by so easy!" Tinyrocket frowned. "I'm going to repeat what my rocky friend said! Move it!" Monroe said shooting a fireball at Rip. It easily knocked him out. "Hey, they're weak to magic!" Terra realised as she fired a blizzard at Snort freezing turning him into an ice block. "All right, now, it's Scraunch's turn!" Terra cheered as she fired a giant fireball at Scraunch but it didn't affected him much. "What the?" Terra said shocked. "Even my weak spot have strong points!" Scraunch smirked. "It's no use! We need more power!" Neros frowned. "May we help?" A familiar voice asked. Then, a jet of fire attacked Scraunch affecting him. "Who dares?" Scraunch demanded. Everyone turned to the direction of the jet of fire to reveal Jake in his dragon form and Rose wearing a pink highbred, a white tank top with a blue collar, pink jeans and brown shoes. It is alos revealed she had a birthmark on her right waist and hand that is shaped like a dragon and a whip with thorns on it. "Jake! Rose!" Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray exclaimed. "Wow, you're all doing!" Jake greeted. "What are you doing here?" Monroe asked. "Well, we been talking and we decided to come with you on your quest!" Rose smiled. "But Jake, what about the other princes?" Monroe asked. "Don't worry, we also talked with them!" Jake smiled. "Well, the more the merrier. But, guys..." Hank said still pinned. Everyone looked at him. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Hank shouted. "Oh, sorry, let me get that for you!" Rose said as she swung her whip around Scraunch and tried to pull him off. Everyone helped out as well until Scraunch while came out. Hank got up really mad. "Okay, now I'm mad!" Hank snapped as he stabbed his sword into Scraunch's heart killing him once and for all!

**End Battle**

Everyone then cheered. "I can't believe we beat all those coyotes!" Tinyrocket cheered. "I can!" Jake laughed. "So Hank, who are these guys?" Terra asked. "Well, at first they came for a visit but soon, after telling them about your adventures, they want to come! Then, the coyotes attacked!" Hank explained. "Sure, why not?" Terra asked. Monroe then tugged on her. "Um, Terra, can I see you for a moment, please?" Monroe asked before they went to somewhere private. "Lassie, are you mad? We can't invite people from another world!" Monroe whispered. "But they're world travellers and so are we! So that makes it okay!" Terra smiled. "But... but..." Monroe sputtered. "So, guys, wanna join us?" Terra asked. "Yeah!" Darth Ben Vader, Neros, Orange Sora, Flame, Dr. Dude and Tinyrocket cheered. "Hey, got room for two more!" Jake asked. "Of course!" Terra smiled. "Now, hold on! You are a prince of heart and as a prince, you must stay at Hallow Bastion to help the others! And you Terra, I am surprised at you! Accepting strangers! This is against the rules! You will get big fat demerits all of you!" Monroe snapped before realising oly Hank, Drover, Beulah and Plato was there. "Hey, where did everybody go?" Monroe asked. "They went to the gummi ship!" Hank explained. "What? TERRRRRRA!" Monroe shouited running off making them chuckle.

There's Chapter 28! How was that? Review away!


	28. The Beryl Cup

Here's Chapter 28! The Beryl Cup! Enjoy!

The gummi ship was flying through the atmosphere. It was a little crowded though. Darth Ben Vader, Neros, Orange Sora, Flame, Dr. Dude, Jake(who decided to stay in his dragon form) and Rose were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. "The floor. Real generous of you, Monroe!" Ray Ray said sacrastcially. "Hey, we wouldn't have that problem if Terra haven't invited so many onto the gummi ship!" Monroe snapped. "Aw, come on! You know that with eleven more warriors, we will have a higher chance and defeating Slade!" Terra snapped. "Speaking of psychopaths, do you think Scraunch was right about him getting his dark powers from Slade?" Kaz asked. "I don't know. Maybe Slade knew he was coming for us!" Terra shrugged. "Hmm, Slade, sure is a crafty one!" Monroe said. "I'll say... Raven wasn't the only one he tricked!" Terra frowned. "Why?" Ray Ray asked. "Well, I was..." Terra shouted before a ringing was heard. "Hey, guys! There is a new tournament at the Sailor moon Tournament called the Beryl Cup!" Ophelia explained. "Nani?" Kaz asked confused. "No, no, no, no, no! That must be a typo! Beryl is a villian!" Roger explained. "Look. Look, I just read what it says!" Ophelia snapped. "Something is not right, let's go there!" Terra said. "All right, be careful, though! The competition have gotton a lot tougher!" Jody warned. "Don't worry, so have we!" Terra smirked.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Vader, Neros, Orange Sora, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose came into the rose to see Luna, Artemis and Sailor Moon unhappy. "Oh, hey, Terra, new friends?" Luna asked. "Um, yes, um..." Terra shouted. "Oh, wow, more boys!" Sailor Moon said with heart-shaped eyes. "Serena! Forgive her! She has no manners!" Luna apologised. "Um, that's okay!" Tinyrocket said. "So, who's this hot head?" Artemis asked pointing to Flame. "That's Flame to you!" Flame snapped. "Flame? Well, that's obvious!" Artemis said rolling his eyes. "Watch it!" Flame snapped. "Calm yourself, laddie! We'll get them later when he's asleep!" Monroe whispered. "So what's the problem?" Terra asked. "It's Beryl! She took over the tournament!" Sailor Moon explained. "What?" Everyone gasped. "She said she will give it back if you win the tournament!" Luna explained. "All right, then, let's do it!" Terra explained. "Good, now the rules are the same as before so no summon gems!" Luna explained. Terra nodded as she gave Luna her summon gems and went into the arena.

Terra's group fought Heartless they fought before, only more stronger. They fought until they came to Ash and Ami. "Ami? What are you doing here?" Terra asked. "Well, this tournament looks fun so I decided to join!" Ami smiled. "Where's Obi-Wan?" Ray Ray asked. "He ditched me for Anakin!" Ash scowled. "Why?" Ray Ray asked. "Anakin is the student of Obi-Wan!" Ash explained. "Really, I thought you was his student!" Jake joked. This gave Ash a huge angry mark. "Boy, are you getting steamed!" Flame laughed. "A talking Charmander? Cool" Ash smiled. Darth Ben Vader, Neros, Orange Sora, Dr. Dude and Tinyrocket gasped at this while Flame looked down. "Um, is Flamey all right?" Jake asked. "Um, yeah, but I can't say the same for Ash!" Orange Sora said. "Wh... why?" Ash asked nervously. "Because..." Flame said as he looked up to reveal a toothy frown. "...I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR EYEBALLS!" Flame snapped as he got out two daggers. "Eep!" Ash said as he ran off with Flame giving chase. "Come back! I just wanna kill you!" Flame shouted. Soon, they have left the arena. Everyone blinked at this. "All right! Look like I am fighting you myself!" Ami nodded getting out her guitar.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Ami**

**Start Battle**

Everyone ran towards Ami and jumped high in the air. "Come and get it, guys!" Ami winked. She then played a song on her guitar launching music motes on everyone. "Ow! The music actually hurt us!" Ray Ray said surprised. "It hurt me for a long time!" Monroe groaned remembering Roger's music. "Just give it up and it will be easier!" Ami smirked playing more musical notes. Terra swung her Keyblade like a baseball bat flinging the music notes back at Ami attacking and stunning her. Everyone then attacked Ami. Ami then jumped back. "Aw, let's talk this out over some sushi?" Ami asked nervously. "Nope!" Monroe smirked. "Fine, then!" Ami snapped. She then started to play a song. This summoned a giant musical note. It started to home in everyone damaging them. She then played a song healing her. Terra then summoning rocks on her defeating her.

**End Battle**

"Aw, I lost, oh well! Here's Ray Ray! This is for you!" Ami smiled giving Ray Ray a purple shield with the green initial "Hi Hi" on it. "It's called the Puffy Shield! Please use it to save the tournament!" Ami begged. "Why? That why you, Ash, Obi-Wan are here?" Ray Ray asked. Ami nodded. "Well, don't worry, we will!" Terra nodded. "Hey, where's Flame and Ash?" Darth Ben Vader asked. Everyone shrugged.

Meanwhile, Flame was outside looking for Ash. "Where that loser went to? Aw, forgot it! The others need me!" Flame shrugged running off. Ash then poked his head out of the dumpster. He then noticed there was a banana peel on his head and took it off. "Well, that was embarrassing!" Ash blushed. "I'll say!" A familiar voice said. Ash then saw Ami. "Um, hey, Ami! Is the match is on?" Ash asked. "No, Terra won!" Ami explained. "Ha ha. Sorry I ran off like that!" Ash apologised nervously. "Um, that's okay! Hey, after the tournament and of course you washed up. Wanna go see a movie?" Ami asked. "Sure, that will be great!" Ash smiled. Then, a white flash was seen. Ash and Ami looked in the direction of the flash to see Gary with a camera. "Gary, do you have to do that now?" Ash groaned. Gary just smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, Flame got up with the others and helped them fight off more Heartless until they came to Behemoth. "Not you again!" Monroe groaned.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Behemoth**

**Start Battle**

Terra summoned a rock and rode on it with Jake and OS with using Flame as a jetpack following him. They attacked Behemoth's horn. The Behemoth then summoned a dark meteor shower which damaged everyone. The horn then became invulnerable as he summoned lightning on everyone. Terra then used Blizzara on the horn defeating it.

**End Battle**

As the Behemoth disappears, a heart and a blue ball appears. It headed towards Terra and she turned into an ice block as she was sent across the other side of the arena. Everyone gasped as they pushed the ice block into the lobby.

Terra woke up groggily to find from her hip to her feet were trapped in ice. Jake was melting the ice with his fire breath. "You know if Sailor Mars was here, the job would be a lot quicker!" Luna explained. Then, she noticed Terra was awake. "Ah, Terra, are you all right?" Luna asked. "Um, yeah, but what happened?" Terra asked. "You just learnt Blizzaga! The ice block you launch becomes more bigger and stronger!" Monroe explained. Jake then finished with the ice block. "There!" Jake smiled. "Good, now we can continue the tournament!" Artemis smiled. "Artemis!" Luna snapped. "What?" Artemis asked. "Terra just have an ordeal!" Luna scolded. "That's okay! I'm fine now!" Terra smiled before he walked forward only to fall over. "Upset for your numb legs!" Dr. Dude said. Monroe then created a small fireball that warmed up Terra's legs. "How come sometime bad happens to me when I learnt the third of something?" Terra frowned. "It's because the more you learn spells, the stronger they become. That's why they always ended like that!" Monroe explained. "Are you all right now, Terra?" Darth Ben Vader asked. "Yeah, let's go!" Terra nodded.

Terra's group fought Heartless until they came across to Jadeite. "Ah, long time no see!" Jadeite smirked. "We won't lose to a loser like you and Beryl!" Terra snapped.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Jadeite**

**Start Battle**

"Have some of these!" Jadeite shouting launching fireballs at everyone damaging them. Terra then got on a boulder and flew off along with Jake, OS and Flame. Jadeite created a big shockwave which knocked everyone. Jake then got mad. "FIRE BREATH!" Jake shouted breathing fire on the Jadeite. "Why you insolent overgrown lizard!" Jadeite snapped launching a fireball at Jake damaging him. Jadeite then sent more fireballs at everyone. "I had it up to here with this creep!" Flame shouted as he picked down OS. He then held up a dagger in each hand. He then smirked evilly as he fans them revealing five on each hand. "PIN-CUSHION DEATH!" Flame shouted launching the daggers at Jadeite turning him into a pin cushion. He then fell down.

**End Battle**

"Curse you, brats!" Jadeite said melting away. Then, a yellow ball appears. It floated towards Terra and she was knocked back to the other side of the arena surging with electricity. She was frozen for a bit. "You just learnt Thundaga! Your thunder spells becomes more effective!" Monroe explained. "Well, with that creep out of the way, we can finally focus on the Beryl!" Terra smiled.

Terra's group fought Heartless until they came to Anakin and Obi-Wan. "So I just it wasn't a lie! You are Obi-Wan's student!" Jake laughed. "Yeah? Why?" Anakin asked. "This isn't the ignorance of Ash being my student!" Obi-Wan snapped angrily. "Um, of course not!" Jake lied. Everyone rolled their eyes at this. "Hey, if you beat me and master, which I doubt, I will give you a keychain!" Anakin smiled. "Hmm, I'll take you on!" Terra smirked.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Anakin and Obi-Wan**

**Start Battle**

"Monroe, Ray Ray! You help me fight Anakin! The rest take care of Obi-Wan!" Terra commended. Everyone nodded as Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray went to fight Anakin while the others distract Obi-Wan. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray attacked with their best attacks only for him to counter with his combo. Terra attacked him and Sonic Blade only for him to do the same. Anakin then went into the air and started to slash at Terra. Jake noticed this and flew over to Anakin and attacked with a tail slap. Terra then jumped up and did Ars Arcanum on Anakin making him fall down unconscious. Obi-Wan then charged at Darth Ben Vader who blocked it with his own lightsaber. He then deflected him back. Everyone then ganged up on him and knocked him out.

**End Battle**

"You got lucky!" Anakin scowled. "Hey, right!" Flame said rolling his eyes. "Now, Anakin, don't you have something for Terra?" Obi-Wan asked. "Yeah..." Anakin frowned giving Terra a keychain with a star on it. It was white with a yellow star on it. "I call it the Outer Rim Fighter! Use it to save the Cup!" Anakin explained. "Okay, I will!" Terra nodded.

Terra's group fought their way until they reaches Beryl. "Ha, foolish kids, do you think you can defeat me? ME?" Beryl laughed. "Aw, shut up you old hag!" Flame snapped. "I won't get dissed by an overgrown lizard!" Beryl snapped angrily.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Beryl**

**Start Battle**

Everyone attacked Beryl with their weapons until Beryl countered with balls of light that dealt some damage. Ray Ray then deflected everyone back with his shield. Then, Monroe attacked her with Blizzaga damaging her badly. She started to go mad and she knocked everyone back with a burst of energy. Terra got bad and used Ars Arcanum on Beryl knocking her out.

**End Battle**

Beryl was slowing melting away. "I shall never forgot this!" Beryl shouted. Everyone just waved goodbye. Then, a purple ball appears. It headed towards Terra as she floated up right to the sky and floated back down again. "That was Graviga! Now you can take 40 of a person's health!" Monroe explained. Terra nodded. "Well, with Beryl out of the way, you can continue the tournament without any problems!" Sailor Moon smiled. Terra then nodded.

Terra's group fought Heartless until they came to the final match to see two people in blue uniforms. The first one was female and have blonde hair. The second one was male with light green hair. "Who the heck are you?" Flame asked. "I am Zoicite and this is Malachite and we are here to avenge Beryl's death!" The woman explained. "I heard that one before!" OS said rolling his eyes. "Silence! We will not be denied by a bunch of teenagers!" Malachite snapped.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, DBV, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Zoicite and Malachite**

**Start Battle**

Zoicite then launching energy at Terra damaging her. Malachite then launched a bigger energy ball. Terra then deflected it back at Zoicite and Malechite stunning them. Everyone then attacked them until they fell unconscious. "Ha! Well, that was easy!" Neros smirked.

**End Battle**

As Zoicite and Malachite disappears, everyone was standing on a podium while Terra was holding a trophy. Everyone looked at Terra happily. "We're the champs!" Terra said happily as everyone jumped up and down, applause was heard and confetti fell down. Sailor Moon walked up to Terra and gave her an ability. "Wow, it's Trinity Limit. It works with all's people MP to do a powerful attack!" Ray Ray smiled. "Oh, and take this!" Sailor Moon said giving Terra a license. "It gives the title of the Sailor Scout Sailor..." Sailor Moon started. "Don't say it..." Terra said from under her breath. "Sailor..." Sailor Moon said. "Don't say it." Terra muttered. "Sailor..." Sailor Moon said. "SM, I told you..." Terra started. "Sailor Earth?" Dr. Dude asked. Everyone blinked for a minute. Terra then hit Dr. Dude on the head with her Keyblade. "Oh no you didn't! That joke is so old! I should knock your block off!" Terra said chasing Dr. Dude around while Everyone laughed.

There's Chapter 29! How was that? Review away!


	29. General Grievous

Here's Chapter 29! Enjoy!

After Terra calmed down, and it was safe for Dr. Dude to come out. Everyone was just talking. "Hey, guys!" Artemis explained. "Yeah?" Luna asked. "Maybe they should know about General Grievous." Artemis explained. "Who's General Grievous?" Terra asked. "A new contender. He came and demanded his own match. We decline of course but then he said if he can defeat Sailor Moon in seven seconds. He get his own match!" Luna explained. "Don't tell me he won!" Monroe gasped. "Okay, we won't tell you!" Artemis explained. "Awesome, let's enter it, guys!" Terra smiled. "What?" Monroe and Tinyrocket asked. "Fine, but you have to enter alone without any summons gems!" Artemis explained. Terra then handed Artemis his summon gems. "Are you sure you want to enter this match, Terra! This guy sounds like a bruiser!" Tinyrocket warned. "And he's got no comforting look either!" Sailor Moon agreed. "Aw, relax! All of you! I am the Keyblade master, I think I can take him!" Terra smiled as she ran into the arena. Anakin then ran up to them. "Please don't tell me that Terra is going to fight General Grievous alone!" Anakin begged. "Okay, we won't tell you!" Flame said. "Oh, that naive little... She doesn't know what she is getting herself into!" Anakin frowned. "No. But even if she did, do you think that will stop her?" Jake asked. "Though that is true... I'm afraid that this time she might actually learn her lesson!" Anakin frowned.

Terra came into the arena to see a portal. Out of it came a white cyborg with a cape that is grey on the outside but red on the inside. "Whoa, Serena wasn't kidding about the "comforting" look." Terra thought. But she looked determined. "Ah, Keyblade master! I see you are interested in my match! Well, let's see what you got!" General Grievous smirked.

**Terra versus General Grievous**

**Start Battle**

Grievous used a jetback to fly up to Terra and slashed at Terra who dodged it. Grievous summoned a ring of fire around him. Terra killed the flames with Blizzaga and then she did Ars Arcanum on him. Grievous then teleported behind him and hit Terra. Terra did a few more combos then Grievous teleported behind her behind the back again. Grievous then created another ring of fire around her. Terra then used Strike Raid to attack Grievous. Grievous then countered with a staff hit. Grievous was going to do another attack if Terra haven't deflected it back. Grievous then disappears. Terra then got an evil smile. She then used Thundaga around her. The thunder bolt then hit Grievous. He then summoned a rainbow glow around him and then it's surrounds Terra and Grievous attacked him with a powerful slash. Grievous tried to surround with himself with the rainbow glow again but Terra used Strike Raid to cancel the attack. Grievous then to do a slash combo on Terra but Terra air-dodged it. Then, Grievous got mad as he spun around like a tornado at Terra dealing big damage to Terra. Grievous tried to the tornado attack again but Terra used Graviga to cancel the attack. Then, he used Ars Arcanum on Grievous. Grievous then summoned his ring of fire but Terra then used Strike Raid on him. Grievous looked really, really angry. Grievous starts to glow white as a white and green vortex surrounds him. A meteor shower than appears. Terra casts Aerora which deflected every meteor back at Grievous. Grievous surrounds himself with a rainbow-glow but Terra used Strike Raid to cancel the attack. Grievous then summoned the meteor shower and while the meteor shower is flowing, Grievous used tornado attack on Terra. Grievous then teleported and attack with a slash. Terra was really, really tired. Grievous flew up to her but Terra defeated him with Ragnarok.

**End Battle**

Terra got on her knees tired. "Okay, that was too close!" Terra said tired. Then, green sparkles surrounded her. It healed him. Terra turned to see Dr. Dude and the others waving at her. "No, no, no! Darkness defeats light so I should defeat a girl! Not the other way around! I created this match to destroy the Keyblade master but now I'm mad!" Grievous said evilly. Everyone nervously got out their weapons. But, then Anakin came to the rescue. "Anakin!" Grievous said surprised. Anakin then smirked. "Hey, miss me?" Anakin asked. Grievous then smirked as well. "I should. I was looking for you." Grievous said coolly. Anakin then frowned. "As long as you still live, I cannot awaken from this nightmare!" Grievous frowned. "Anakin, what do you mean?" Darth Ben Vader asked. "Grievous is my darkness." Anakin explained. Everyone gasped at this. "If that's so, I shall draw you into darkness forever! Into the nightmare that forever deprives, you of light from which you can never awaken!" Grievous said he laughed evilly. "Guys, go into the lobby! This is my fight!" Anakin shouted. "No way! This guy is totally dangerous and..." Jake started. "No, he's right, Jake! We should trust him! Just be careful!" Terra said as everyone ran off. Anakin got out his lightsaber. He was flickering with red energy while Grievous was flicking with blue energy. They then ran at each other lightsaber against claw. They showed no weakness. Then, Grievous teleported upwards and Anakin jumped up on him. Their weapons collided and they was a white flash. When the flash clears, Anakin was seen panting with no Grievous. "Anakin!" Terra gasped as everyone ran up to him. "Are you all right?" Tinyrocket asked. "I'm fine." Anakin panted. "So what is going to happen now?" Ray Ray asked. "Well, I am full from Grievous but still the darkness got a hold of me! Terra, I have a request!" Anakin said. "Um, yes!" Terra nodded. "I need you to destroy the Heartless once and for all!" Anakin said. "I think we all want that!" Neros explained. Everyone nodded. "Don't worry, we'll defeat Slade!" Terra winked. "Thank you, Terra, Serena, everyone!" Anakin smiled. Everyone smiled as well.


	30. The End Of The World

Here's Chapter 30! Actually, the Coyote Invasion was sort of the the Ice Titan fight! Anyway, enjoy!

The gummi ship was heading towards the final world. "Oh, here, Terra!" Kaz said giving a present. "What's this?" Terra asked. "A present from the Punis for reuniting them!" Kaz explained. Terra nodded and opened the present. A white ball came out and floated towards Terra. Then, a tornado appears inside the gummi ship. "Tell me when you're going to do that again, Terra!" Ophelia snapped angrily. "You just learnt Aeroga! The effects of the windshield become more effective." Monroe explained. "Whee!" Terra said dizzily. "Okay, guys, the final battle is now, are we ready?" Dath Ben Vader asked. Everyone nodded.

Everyone entered through the Gate To The Dark. "So this is the remains of our worlds engulfed in darkness." Tinyrocket said in sympathy. "The worlds will be restored when we beat Slade right?" Terra asked. "Absolutely!" Monroe nodded with a smile. "Then, what will happen to us?" Terra asked. "Um, that's easy... um... I don't know." Monroe frowned. "This world belonged to the Heartless so after we kicked Slade's butt, this world will disappear." Ray Ray said. Everyone gasped as this. "But don't worry, even if this world goes BOOM, our hearts won't go anywhere!" Ray Ray winked. "Yeah, you're right!" Terra nodded. She then looked at the keychain Beastboy gave her. "I'll return this! I promise." Terra whispered. Then, Jake shuddered. Rose saw this. "Jake, what's wrong?" Rose asked. "It's the princes of heart back at Hallow Bastion!" Jake explained. "Are they hurt?" Terra asked. "I'm not sure but they seemed to found something." Jake said. "Then, let's go there!" Terra nodded.

Everyone went back to the Castle Chapel of Hallow Bastion to see Noah, Charlie Brown, TJ and Chris around a portal. "Could this portal means something bad is going to happen?" Chris asked. "From the gate's freaky appearance, I could sense the darkness." Jake said. Then, he realised something. "Hold on, it's not darkness, it's something else, a power more dangerous than darkness." Jake frowned. "Then, it must be light." Ray Ray nodded. "Then how come I got a creepy feeling on the other side?" TJ said worried. "That's because it's a third power." Noah said. "Huh?" Everyone exclaimed surprised. "Well, think about it. It's stronger than light but if it was light, we would be more calmer!" Noah explained. "So there's a third power! Between dark and light? Be careful, guys!" Charlie Brown warned. Terra nodded. They were going to go in until... "Wait a minute!" A voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see Seto and Mokuba. "Did you really think I let you investage something without me?" Seto smirked. "You never asked!" Jake shrugged. "Well, I'm not asking!" Seto said as they go inside. "He doesn't show any fear, I'll give him that!" TJ shrugged. Everyone just shrugged as they went inside as well.

Terra's group went into an arena where they fought Demon Huntsman. Terra was reminded by a flood of memories. "Beastboy!" "Terra, where are you?" "Raven, why are you siding with the Heartless?" "All for one and one for all, right guys?" "I will find Beastboy." "You are the source of the Heartless." "Keyblade" "I don't need a Keyblade anymore, I have my heart as a weapon." "The legendary Paopu fruit." "Give back Raven's heart." "Beastboy, thank you." "Terra, I'll protect you this time." "Thanks, Beastboy." "There's no way you are taking Beastboy's heart." "Promise me, you'll come back." Terra stumbles back and falls down while a blur past her. It was a man in a grey cloak. "Who the heck are you?" Terra demanded. "Ah, it seems you are special as well." The figure smirked. "Slade?" Ray Ray asked. "That's a familiar sound." The man said a blue light forms in his hands. "You look like her." The figure said. "Like who?" Terra asked. She then gasped when she saw the energy. She got out her Keyblade as the man throws it at her. She held it back. She had trouble holding it back but she did it making it touch the ceiling shattering it. "Incomplete one." The figure said. "Incomplete? Me! Come over here and say that!" Terra taunted. "That power." The man said. "What power?" Terra asked. "Allow me to test your power." The man said. Everyone got ready to battle.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Vader, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake, Rose and Seto versus Unknown**

**Start Battle**

The Unknown flew up and slashed him with his sword. Terra counter-attacked with a combo. He summoned an explosion on the others. Terra gasped and got mad. He flew up behind the Unknown and attacked him. The Unknown did a horizontally slash on Terra. Terra counter-attacked him. The Unknown slash attacked Terra. "FIRST AID!" Dr. Dude shouted healing Terra. Unknown kept slashing at him but Terra dodged every slash. He then teleports and two explosions appears damaging everyone. The Unknown then appears and slashed Terra. He then summons a wall. Seto tried to attack him but she was forced back. The Unknown then went through the wall and slashed Terra. Terra got mad and countered-attacked with a combo. "Well done, but now the real test begins." The unknown said as he got out another sword and started dancing around. Terra got hit but she counter-attacked with a combo. Dr. Dude healed everyone. The Unknown then created a bigger explosion which deals more damage. The Unknown then sends a blue light at Terra which he dodges. The unknown then catches Terra and zapped him with electricity. Seto got mad and he summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon to attack the Unknown. The Unknown then started to spin at everyone and slashed Terra. He then created a big explosion and went inside his wall. Terra, Monroe and Dr. Dude then healed everyone with their healing powers.. Then, Terra snuck behind the Unknown and counter-attacked him. Monroe then decided to cast Aeroga on everyone. Terra then did Sonic Blade on him. "Impressive. I underestimated you but now it's time to show you my real power." The Unknown said as he started to glow blue. Terra had enough of this and summoned Rufus. The Unknown then shoot lasers everywhere. Then, he shot missiles everywhere. Everyone got hit but luckily Terra, Monroe, Dr. Dude and Rufus healed everyone. He then used a big explosion will KO'D everyone but Terra. He then went behind a wall. Terra ran behind him and did Ars Arcanum on him defeating him.

**End Battle**

"Truly fascinating." The Unknown said. Terra gasped. "This is going to be enjoyable." The Unknown said. Terra then ran up to the Unknown. "Will you shut up and stop talking in riddles?" Terra complained. The Unknown then flew through her. Terra gasped at this. "In this present state you probably cannot understand. In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtless come." The Unknown said. "Hold on! Most bad guys usual give their name out when they brag!" Terra snapped before the Unknown disappears. "I am..." The Unknown started before Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Vader, Neros, Os, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake, Rose and Seto woke up. "A mere shell." The unknown's voice said. "That rotten... who is he anyway?" Seto asked angrily. "Probably a ghost." Darth Ben Vader shrugged. "Ghost?" Jake asked. "Yeah, when you think scream in pain when he's hit. He never yells!" Darth Ben Vader explained. "Sorry, laddie, but I think I do a little bit more about ghosts than you do!" Monroe said. "No, he's right! He went through me!" Terra explained. Everyone gasped at this. "Humph, that explains a lot!" Seto nodded. "Come on, let's go back to the End Of The World!" Terra explained.

Terra's group did went back. Along the way they found treasure chests. But to find out, they have to fight Heartless to get them, including sword-wielding Heartless called Invisibles and Behemoths. They eventually went to a dark area. "I wonder where Slade went." Ray Ray asked. "Find the darkest place you can find and you'll can find him!" Monroe explained. "I was afraid you was going to say something like that!" Tinyrocket sighed. They went into a hole which puts them in front of a portal. They came into the portal to find themselves in the Third District of Traverse Town. "Traverse Town? We fought all this way only to be back at Traverse Town?" Monroe asked in disbelief. "I don't think this is Traverse Town. Just a memory of it." Terra said. "And here's a familiar memory!" Rose said pointing to the Heartless. They fought them and they got a Brave Warrior. "That was the item we got when we fought the Guard Armour!" Ray Ray explained. "Now I get it. We fight Heartless getting items along the way." Monroe nodded.

Terra's group went into the plains of Peanuts Town, fought Heartless and got an Ifrit's horn. "I thought they was only ONE Ifrit's horn?" Terra asked in disbelief. "The darkness must be stronger than I thought to clone a horn of the legendary summon!" Monroe said.

Terra's group went to where Sailor Moon lived, fought Heartless and got an Inferno Band. "We should be lucky we didn't fought Jadeite!" Terra sighed. Everyone nodded.

Terra's group went to Hank's Ranch, fought Heartless and got a White Fang. "At least we don't have to see Scruanch's face anymore!" Terra shrugged. Everyone nodded.

Terra's group went to Atomic Betty's world, fought Heartless and got a Ray Of Light. "Those Pot Spiders look creepy!" Tinyrocket said in disgust. Everyone nodded.

Terra's group went to Metropolis, fought Heartless and got an Ap UP. "You didn't get any accessories in Metropolis?" Neros asked. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray shook their heads.

Terra's group went to Pyron's world in the Netherworld. "Hey, why is the heart of the world at Pyron's castle?" Terra asked. "Who knows?" Monroe shrugged.

Terra's group went to Drakken's ship, fought Heartless and got a Raven's Claw. "Sheesh, thanks goodness, we didn't fight Shego!" Tinyrocket sighed.

Terra's group went to a farm. "Hey, that's this?" Monroe asked. "US Acres. From the book remember?" Terra asked opening a treasure and getting a Mega-elixir!

Terra's group went to a hallway and fought Heartless. "Wait a minute! I don't remember this room!" Monroe snapped. "Me either. Still cool, though!" Ray Ray smiled. "How is an empty hallway cool?" Monroe asked. "Look!" Ray Ray smiled pointing to a doorway. Everyone looked there to see a machine. "Whoa, that IS cool!" Jake smiled. Terra then went over to a plate. "Hey, guys, take a look at this!" Terra said calling everyone over. "Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Kingdom Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path, Seven hearts, one keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass the shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens." Snoopy read. "What the heck does THAT mean?" Flame asked. "This is probably the research lab of Hallow Bastion." Dr. Dude suggested as Terra went to a treasure chest and opened it to reveal a Mega-Elixir.

Terra's group went into an area. Suddenly, they were flying. They then saw a muscular dragon like Jake only more bigger, black with a light purple chest and much more menacing eyes. Jake and Rose gasped at this. "It's the Dark Dragon!" Jake and Rose gasped. "The Dark who?" Flame asked. "The Dark Dragon is the #1 enemy of the magical world!" Jake explained. "#1? What about Huntsman?" Terra asked. "Um, well, he's #4." Jake said. "You're kidding, right? I mean, after..." Rose started. "Before! No doubt he will go to up to 2 or 3 because of this!" Jake explained. The Dark Dragon then coughed. "Now if you done talking, I will stop you from fighting Slade!" The Dark Dragon dared.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Dark Dragon**

**Start Battle**

Everyone flew over to him and attacked him with physical attacks. The Dark Dragon shot off fireballs. Luckily, everyone dodged it easily. The Dark Dragon then summoned a fiery aura around him damaging everyone. Everyone then attacked with physical attacks again. The Dark Dragon then summoned homing fireballs at Terra. He then blew her and Jake away with a gust of wind of his wings. He then summoned his fiery aura on everyone else highly damaging them. Terra and Jake got angry at this. "That's it! DRAGON DIVE!" Jake shouted as he went fiery and flew at the Dark Dragon headfirst damaging first. Terra then flew up to the Dark Dragon and used Ragnarok on him destroying him.

**End Battle**

The Dark Dragon disappears and a badge appears. Terra collects it. "That is Super Glide! We can glide faster now!" Ray Ray smiled. Terra nodded as they flew into a volcano.

They went into an area where they saw a door with three pieces. Then, a Behemoth appears. They defeated them easily. Then, a piece of the door disappears. "Defeat more Heartless, guys! That's how to open the door!" Terra shouted. Everyone nodded as they fought more Heartless. Soon, the door opened and everyone went in. Terra then see a door. She was going to open it until she stopped. "Terra?" Tinyrocket asked concerned. "Shh! I hear someone!" Terra scolded. "Careful. This is the last haven you will find here. Beyond, there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heart is the mightiest weapon of them all. Remember you are the one who will open the door to the light." The voice said. "I don't hear anything." Ray Ray explained. "That voice... I heard it in my dreams..." Terra said. Dr. Dude put a hand to her forehead. "Hmm, she's not feverish..." Dr. Dude said. He then checked her pluse. "Pluse is normal." Dr. Dude said. Terra then threw Dr. Dude over her shoulder and into a wall. Everyone cringed as stars flew around Dr. Dude's head. "I'M FINE!" Terra shouted. "Then, why was you talking to yourself?" Flame asked in suspicion. Terra was quiet. "Look, it is the final battle! We should rest until Dr. Dude wake up!" Rose explained.

Later, after, Dr. Dude was better, everyone went through the door to reveal it is... "Jump City!" Terra said in shock. "Wait a minute! No way it could be Jump City! It's another trick from Slade!" Monroe explained. "Oh yeah... Sorry about that..." Terra blushed. "That's okay! Now should we go to Titans Tower?" Monroe asked. "Yeah, it is where the keyhole is!" Terra nodded.

Terra's group went to the cove under Titans Tower. "This is the keyhole..." Terra explained. "So where's Slade?" Monroe asked. "This world have been connected." A familiar voice said. Then, things started to disappear. "What's that?" Ray Ray asked. "Tied to the darkness... soon to be completely eclipsed. There is sovery much to learn. You understand so little." The voice said. "Come on, Slade! I know it's you!" Terra dared. "My name is of no importance. Either way, it is a meaningless effort to travel to other worlds. One who knows nothing understands nothing." The voice said. "Come on!" Terra said as everyone ran off.

Terra's group went outside to see Raven in her Heartless outfit. "Take a look at this small place. To the heart seeking freedom this world is a prison surrounded by incompetent fools. And so this girl sought to escape from his prison. She sought a way to cross over to other worlds. And she opened her heart to darkness." Raven said turning into Slade. "Raven!" Terra gasped. "Don't bother. Your voice can no longer reach her where she is. Her heart belongs to darkness. All worlds begins in darkness. And all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts withins. It grows consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." Slade said. Slade then appeared behind them. "You see, darkness is the's true essence." Slade said scaring the heck out of everyone. "That's not true! The heart may be weak. And sometimes it may even give in. But I learnt they is a light that will never goes out." Terra protested. Slade then started to float. "So you came this far and you still understand nothing! Every light must fade, every heart return to darkness!" Slade said as a Heartless surrounded him.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake and Rose versus Slade and his Heartless Guardian**

**Start Battle**

Everyone used physical attacks on Slade. "Come, guardian!" Slade said as the Heartless Guardian protected him. Flame flew OS behind Slade and he hit him with his Omniwrench. "Submit!" Slade called out as the Heartless Guardian hit OS and Flame. Terra then went to attack Slade but he was stopped by the Heartless Guardian. "Come, open your heart." Slade said as a shield surrounds him. Slade flew towards Terra who got hit. Terra was freed and he did Ars Arcanum on him defeating Slade.

**End Battle**

Slade disappears as the Titans Tower explode revealing an area. Terra ran inside. The others tried to follow her but was forced back by an invisible shield. A Darkside Heartless then appeared. "Not YOU again!" Terra scowled.

**Terra versus Darkside Heartless**

**Start Battle**

The Darkside tried to squash Terra but she jumped out of the way. Then, his arm got stuck. Terra then used combo attacks on the arm. Then, some Shadow Heartless appeared. Terra easily destroyed them. Terra then did a Keyblade uppercut accidently setting the hand free. Then, the Darkside shot beams out of his heart at Terra. Terra swung her Keyblade like a bat at the beams sending them at the Darkside head. Terra then summoned a rock. "You're out!" Terra shouted as she threw the rock at the Darkside Heartless.

**End Battle**

"Come out! If I have to fight you myself then so be it!" Terra shouted. Slade and his Heartless Guardian came. Terra readies herself for another battle.

**Terra versus Slade and his Heartless Guardian**

**Start Battle**

Terra did many combos on the Darkside heartless. "Come, guardian!" Slade called out as the Heartless Guardian protected Slade. Terra flew around him and did a combo. "Take this!" Slade called out as he started to fly at Terra at great speed damaging her. "Submit!" Slade shouted as the Heartless Guardian flew towards Terra but she dodged it and did a combo on Slade. Then, he started to glow blue. "My strength returns." Slade said as he summoned lightning. Terra ran circles around Slade avoiding the attacks. "What do you hope to accomplish? The final darkness is now!" Slade said as he summoned many lightning bolts. Terra got hit but she ran towards Slade and used Ars Arcanum on him defeating him. For now.

**End Battle**

Terra's group is inside darkness. "What the heck?" Terra asked. "Behold the endless abyss! Within lies the heart of all heart of all worlds! Kingdom Hearts!" Slade said as he pointed to a white door. "Look as hard as you able. You'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From these dark depths are all hearts born. Even yours." Slade pointed out as he was merged with a battleship-sized Heartless. "Darkness conquers all worlds!" Slade laughed. Everyone then fell. Everyone but Terra went into a rainbow-coloured portal. Terra was about to drop to her doom until. "Giving up already? I thought you were better than that." Raven's voice said. Terra then flew up to Slade with her Keyblade out. "Bring... it... on!" Terra dared.

**Terra versus Slade the world of Chaos**

**Start Battle**

Terra flew up to Slade and did many combos on him. "Turn to darkness!" Slade said spinning a spear at her. Slade then summoned lightning at Terra who dodged it. Terra then did Ragnarok on him. "Come, forth." Slade said summoning bats. Terra easily destroyed them and released HP balls which healed her. "Still confused? Perhaps this will enlighten you!" Slade said said as he summoned orbs which shot out light at Terra. Terra used Aeroga to cancel the attack. "All shall be extinct." Slade said before Terra flew up to him and did Ars Arcanum on him defeating him.

**End Battle**

Slade was inside a Heartless shield protecting him. "Come out and fight like a... um, a fighter!" Terra shouted angrily but to no avail. "Grr! I worry about kicking his butt later! Now I gotta find the others!" Terra said as she went into a portal. She enters it to find Shadow Heartless. She easily defeated them. Then, she went to a core and destroyed it. The area then disappeared. Terra was outside the Heartless again and Artillies shot at Terra. Terra flew up to them and used her earth powers to destroy them. Another rainbow-coloured portal. She entered it to see Ray Ray, Neros, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket and Rose surrounded by Heartless. "Terra!" Ray Ray gasped. This caught the Heartless' attention. They all defeated the Heartless. "Oh, thank goodness you are all right, Terra!" Tinyrocket said in relief. "Vice versa, TR!" Terra smiled. Then, a core appears. Everyone nodded and destroyed that core. They flew out. "Now what?" Dr. Dude asked. "We'll find the others and then we kick Slade's butt!" Terra explained. "But how? I don't even know how you saved us!" Tinyrocket said. "I remember falling into a rainbow-coloured portal." Neros remembered. "That's right! All we have to do is find another one of those!" Terra nodded. Then, the mouth of the World of Chaos starting to move. "It wasn't moving when I first saw it! I bet that's where the next portal is! Let's go guys!" Terra said as everyone else nodded.

**Terra, Ray Ray, Neros, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket and Rose versus Open Mouth**

**Start Battle**

Terra, Ray Ray, Neros, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket and Rose flew towards the Open Mouth and attacked it with physical attacks. It shot orbs at them but the deflected it back at the Open Mouth. It then used a flame breath on everyone. Dr. Dude then healed everyone. Terra then summoned a boulder to destroy it.

**End Battle**

The mouth opens up revealing a rainbow-coloured portal. "Come on!" Terra called out as they went inside to see Monroe, Darth Ben Valor, OS, Flame and Jake surrounded by Invisible Heartless. "Terra!" Monroe shouted. Everyone then defeated the Heartless so easily. "Jake! Thank goodness! You're all right!" Rose smiled hugging Jake. "Same here, Rose!" Jake smiled. "Come on, guys! Now that we're all together again! Let's take care of Slade once and for all!" Terra smiled. Everyone nodded. They then saw the core and destroyed it. They then flew out. "Okay, what's the plan?" Flame smiled. "Um..." Terra said nervously. "What? You don't have a plan!" Monroe gasped. "Hey, I am making this up as I go..." Terra started before she saw something different. "Hey, there was a barrier there but now it's gone!" Terra explained. "That must have been where is hiding something there. Let's go!" Monroe said as they flew towards the barrier-less spot where they saw a core. "So this is what he been hiding, eh?" Monroe smirked as they destroyed the core. Slade then came out. "Do you actually think you are going to win?" Slade asked ironically. "We could ask the same thing!" Flame said rudely. "Admit it! You were the one who gave Scraunch his dark powers!" OS accused. "Yes, his heart wants darkness and I gave it to him!" Slade smirked. "Why did you gave it to him?" Tinyrocket asked. "Hey, what's in it for you?" Neros dared. "Well, that's easy! For darkness to spread across the worlds!" Slade laughed. "You're crazy." Dr. Dude scowled. "What you did is unforgiveable!" Darth Ben Valor said angrily. Slade then saw Rose. "You, Huntsgirl! Join me unless you want to make the same mistake of your master!" Slade said. "My name is Rose!" Rose scowled. "And she is done with the Huntsclan!" Jake said angrily. "Traitor..." Slade scowled. "So what? She doesn't have to go with darkness if she wants!" Monroe said rudely. "Yeah! We won't let you hurt any more worlds!" Ray Ray said bravely. "That's right!" A voice said behind them. They turned around to see Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby, Rufus and Numbah Four. "Guys, what are you doing here? If you stay here, you might get killed!" Terra scolded. "Senorita Terra, I stood there helplessly as my amigos got killed by the Heartless! I'm not going to let that happen again!" Eduardo said bravely. "I promise Betty I'll bring Noah home!" X-5 said determined. "We faced these types of monsters before!" Garfield explained. "Not without Snoopy of course but we'll try anyway!" Scooby joked. "I'm not letting those Heartless get away with the destruction of our world!" Numbah Four said angrily. Rufus angrily agreed. Terra then smiled and nodded. She then looked at Slade with a determined look on her. "It's go time, Slade!" Terra scowled.

**Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake, Rose, Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby, Rufus and Numbah Four versus Slade and the World of Chaos**

**Start Battle**

Everyone flew towards Slade and used phyiscal attacks on him. Slade then slashed Ray Ray giving him a nasty cut. Rufus then healed him. Slade saw this and summoned a line of fire aiming straight at Rufus. It hit him then on knocking him out. "Rufus!" Everyone gasped. "Really, sending a runt like him into battle? Really!" Slade asked in an annoyed tone. Everyone scowled at this. "Psst! Let use long range attacks! Since he is mounted to the Heartless and all!" Tinyrocket whispered. Jake nodded and shot a fireball at Slade but surprisly he came out of the Heartless and evaded it. He then flew over to Jake and gave him a big slash. "Jake!" Rose gasped. "Long-range attacks, eh, such a cowardly act!" Slade taunted looking at Tinyrocket. Tinyrocket was scared at first when Slade looked his way but hearing that comment angered him. He readied to attack Slade with his hammer. Rose, Ray Ray, Numbah Four and Eduardo went to help him by surrounded Slade. Big mistake. Slade did a spinning slash. Part of Rose's whip got cut off. Eduardo's arm got cut. Ray Ray's shield saved him but the force dizzied him for a while. But Slade "punished" Tinyrocket and Numbah Four (who tried to attack Slade from behind) by knocking them out with slashes. "That's it! I seen enough!" OS said angrily as he readied his Omniwrench. He lunged at Slade and they locked their weapons glaring at each other. Slade is slowly advancing on OS. "Oh no! OS is about to be sliced in half unless we help him!" Scooby gasped. "He will get help!" Dr. Dude smirked. "Huh?" Scooby asked confused. "And... NOW!" OS shouted as he got out of the way. "R.Y.N.O." Flame shouted as he fired a very powerful bazooka at Slade leaving a big explosion. OS was panting heavily. "You're okay, OS?" Darth Ben Valor asked. "Yeah, nothing! Just hand strains from Slade that's all! At least he won't be able to get back up!" OS smiled as the smoke clears to revealed a very ticked off Slade. Everyone espeically OS gasped at this. "Flame!" OS shouted. "Got it!" Flame nodded going for another shot. The projectile flew at Slade but he slashed it in half. All of the authors' eyes (except for a unconscious Tinyrocket) widened. One projectile went into the abyss while the other hit OS knocking him out with charrs all over him. "OS!" Darth Ben Valor gasped. "No! You monster!" Flame scowled as he flew at Slade but he slashed him away. "Stay back you stupid Pokemon!" Slade scowled. Everyone gasped at this but then smirked. It may take a while for Flame to recovered from his cut but when he does. Slade then turned towards Darth Ben Valor and tried to cut him until he used his lightsabers to guard them. He might have two lightsabers but if he's not careful, he will get a cut just like the others. Then, suddenly, Slade's spear slashed through both lightsabers breaking them completely. "Oh no!" Darth Ben Valor gasped in shock. "Oh, yes!" Slade smirked as he was about to slice Darth Ben Valor in half. He closed his eyes in fear. Then, he hid a slashing sound. Yet, he feel no pain. He opened one eye to see Eduardo between him and Slade." EDUARDO!" Darth Ben Valor gasped. "Amigo..." Eduardo said weakly before he fainted. "No!" Darth Ben Valor said with teary eyes. Everyone else looked shocked and applauded. "That's it! I seen enough! TRI-SPELL!" Garfield shouted as he fired a red, blue and yellow ball at Slade. Slade swung his spear like a baseball bat at the balls and deflected them at Terra who was burned, zapped and frozen at the same time. "OOPS!" Garfield gasped covering his mouth. "You're lucky she's ticked off at Slade already!" Monroe said unimpressed. Slade then lunged at Garfield until Flame came in and slashed at him with his knives violently. "How dare you call me the P-word!" Flame snapped angrily slashing up Slade. Flame then readied the R.Y.N.O. "That again! I'll just deflected it back at you again!" Slade scolded. "Not if you can't move!" An already injured Jake shouted and he grabbed Slade from behind. Needless to say, Jake wasn't doing a great job as he looked like he is riding a bull. Darth Ben Valor and Neros held his arms. While, Scooby and Rose held his legs. "Flame, now!" Darth Ben Valor shouted. "Garfield, Monroe, X-5 I suggest we use our projectile attacks to help out as well!" Dr. Dude explained. Everyone nodded as Flame fired the R.Y.N.O., Garfield and Monroe fired magic attacks, Dr. Dude fired a beam out of his arm and X-5 fired beams. The projectiles collided with Slade making a big explosion. "Well, did we get him?" Dr. Dude asked. "Most big guys can't take one hit from the R.Y.N.O. alone!" Flame smirked. As the smoke clears to reveal Darth Ben Valor, Neros, Scooby, Jake and Rose unconscious with slashes and Slade looked VERY angry. "No way! I used my best spells there!" Garfield said in disbelief. Slade then threw his spear at them luckily, they all ducked. "Ha, you missed!" Flame taunted. Monroe looked behind them and gasped. "Look out!" Monroe said floating out of the way. It was too late for Dr. Dude, Flame, X-5 and Garfield who was slashed by Slade's boomerang-like spear. Terra saw this and got angry. She flew at Slade and performed Ars Arcanum on him. "Angry, are we? That's because you know it is your fault!" Slade smirked. "Excuse me?" Terra asked. "The reason most of the Heartless is here is to look for you! You are the cause of all this!" Slade said. Terra then stopped for a minute. "Terra!" Monroe and Ray Ray gasped at their lunged at Slade with their weapons out. Slade counter-attacked with a slash. "Monroe! Ray Ray!" Terra gasped. She then got angry. "Monroe! Ray Ray! Get back up!" Terra encouraged. "You think one slash is going to stop us?" Ray Ray asked. "We're with you, Terra!" Monroe nodded. Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray combined their powers and used Trinity Limit and Slade destroying Slade and his Heartless.

**End Battle**

Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray were the only ones conscious. Everyone else was either passed out because of blood loss or nearly got cooked alive. Still, Terra, Monroe and Ray Ray feel like fainting as well. They then saw Slade. "It is futile. The Keyblade only cannot seal the door to darkness. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Slade called out as Kingdom Hearts opened up. Terra then thought of something. "Supreme darkness!" Slade smirked. "You're wrong! I know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts... is light!" Terra shouted as light came out, engulfed Slade and healed everyone. "Huh?" Jake asked. "I healed?" X-5 asked confused. "Not even a blood stain!" Dr. Dude said. Then, they saw Slade suffering. "LIGHT! But why?" Slade asked before disappearing. Terra's group then ran over to Kingdom Hearts. "Come on! We have to close this door!" Terra called out as they tried to close the door. Ray Ray then looked inside and gasped. "Quit stalling!" Monroe scolded. Then, everyone looked inside and gasped. "The Heartless?" Everyone gasped. "We got no time to waste!" Jake said. "I can't..." Terra strained. "Don't give up!" A familiar voice said. Terra then saw Raven on the other side. "Raven!" Terra smiled. "Come on, Terra! If we used our powers, we can seal the door!" Raven explained. "Okay!" Terra nodded. Terra' group push harder but to no avail. "It's hopeless!" Monroe frowned. Suddenly, the Heartless were killed one by one. Everyone looked inside to see an eleven-year-old Asian girl with black hair with a pink strand, freckles, brown eyes, a green shirt with a white shirt with green sleeves, a red collar and a red dragonfly symbol on it,a brown waistband with purple gems on it, a brown belt with a yellow buckle, blue jeans and brown shoes. "Juniper Lee!" Monroe and Ray Ray shouted. "Okay, Terra! It's time we sealed this door for good!" Juniper Lee asked getting out a Keyblade similar to the one Terra got in Jump City. "You heard the girl, Terra! Close it!" Monroe shouted. "But what about...?" Terra started. "Don't worry, Terra. There will always be a door to the light no matter what." Juniper Lee smiled. "You can trust my sister, Terra!" Ray Ray smiled. "Monroe, Ray Ray! Thank you!" Juniper Lee thanked. That determined everyone to close the door. "Take care of him." Raven said. Terra nodded as she closed the door sealing Juniper Lee and Raven inside. Terra and Juniper Lee then used their Keyblades to seal the door. Eduardo, X-5, Garfield, Scooby, Rufus and Numbah Four then started to glow. "What is happening to us?" Eduardo asked scared. "Nothing! You guys are going back to your worlds!" Monroe explained. "But does this mean we will never see each other again?" Scooby asked sadly. "Guys, I promise that we will find some way to visit you again!" Terra smiled. "Eduardo, thank you for saving me!" Darth Ben Valor thanked. "That's okay! You and Terra are my best amigos!" Eduardo smiled as he hugged Terra and Darth Ben Valor. "Adios!" Eduardo smiled as he disappeared. "Noah should be back at home so Betty will be happy!" Terra smiled. "Thank you, Terra, for everything! Farewell!" X-5 bowed as he disappeared. "Garfield, Scooby, you two hang tight until the next time we meet okay?" Terra asked. "You got it, kid!" Garfield nodded. "Bye!" Scooby smiled. "Rufus, you have to take care of Kim and Ron. Especially, Ron!" Terra explained. Rufus nodded. "You know, Terra! You're cool! For a teenager!" Numbah Four smiled. "Thanks! You are too!" Terra smiled as Numbah Four disappeared. Terra then saw someone in the distance. "Beastboy!" Terra gasped as she ran towards him. Monroe tried to follow her but Ray Ray stopped him. "Beastboy!" Terra shouted. "Terra!" Beastboy shouted. Then, the ground started to shake as they held hands. "Beastboy! Remember what you said before, I am always with you! I'll be back for you! I promise!" Terra said. "I know you will!" Beastboy cried. As this point, they hold broke. Then, yellow balls appears. As Terra and Beastboy seperated, Beastboy looked at the sky. Then, he appeared in Jump City. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg ran up to him. "Beastboy? What happened?" Robin asked. "You weren't in your bed!" Starfire explained. "And where is Raven and Terra?" Cyborg asked. "Umm... look a lot have happened on that night..." Beastboy explained.

Beastboy told Robin, Starfire and Cyborg everything. Needless to say, they are shocked. "So Terra is the Keyblade wielder!" Robin asked. "Yep." Beastboy said. "And you are a prince?" Cyborg asked. "Yep." Beastboy said. "And Raven surrended her heart to darkness?" Starfire asked. "Yep." Beastboy said. "And you are a prince?" Cyborg asked. "And Slade was the one controlling all the darkness?" Robin asked. "Actually, the darkness was eating his heart from the start but the darkness did stopped when he is defeated!" Beastboy said. Everyone was quiet. "Did I mention to point out that you are a prince?" Cyborg asked. "Yes!" Beastboy, Robin and Starfire asked annoyed. "Gee, this looks grim!" Cyborg frowned. "Do you think we will ever see them again?" Starfire asked. "Come on, this is Raven and Terra we are talking about! Of course they will!" Robin smiled. "Of course, they will. They should be..." Beastboy said walking away. "Beastboy..." Starfire said trying to follow him but Robin stopped her.

Beastboy went to the cove and examined it. He then saw the drawing of Terra giving the paopu fruit to Beastboy. An image of Terra appears drawing it. She then looked at him and smiled. Beastboy smiled as a tear fell down his face. He then drew a similar drawing of Beastboy giving Raven a paopu fruit back.

Obi-Wan, Ash, Padme and Gary went back to Hallow Bastion. Padme is finally reunited with Anakin.

Ophelia and Jody went back to their world explained everything that have happened to Marcus and Ah-Mah.

Ami and Yumi continue to play concerts without Kaz their manager. When she wasn't thinking about Kaz, she was thinking about Ash.

Charlie Brown went back to Peanuts Town and was happy to see his dog again, delighted to find out Linus is the king and amused that Lucy is the court jester.

Sailor Moon continue to fight evil never forgetting Terra.

Things are quiet and peaceful at Hank's ranch seeing as Pete and Scraunch are gone. Sally May was worrying like heck over Pete. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and let her be.

X-5 and Noah went back to their world. Atomic Betty was so happy that she kissed him.

Streaky continues missions with Krypto and Ace never forgotting Terra.

Things are quiet in the Netherworld yet they can't help but think that Terra looks familiar.

Rufus went back to Kim and Ron and they were happily doing missions.

Seto and Mokuba went back to their world together. Seto never forgot Terra but he didn't told Yugi and the others.

Chris and Chuck Throndyke went back to Mobius to be reunited with the Sonic Heroes

Everything was quiet in New York City. Though, Lao Shin and Fu Dog wasn't happy Jake and Rose went with Terra, they knew it was for the best.

Eduardo went back to Foster's to be with his amigos.

Garfield went back to normal life eating and sleeping.

Scooby went back with the Mystery Inc. gang where they solved more mysteries.

Numbah Four went back to the Kids Next Door as they continue to fight evil teenagers.

The Punis went back to Boggly woods where they played happily.

TJ and Gretchen went back to Vince, Spinelli, Mikey and Gus where they played at Third Street School.

Orson's farm was fine as thet work and play.

Terra, Monroe, Ray Ray, Darth Ben Valor, Neros, OS, Flame, Dr. Dude, Tinyrocket, Jake(who's in his human form), Rose and Kaz were walking down a country lane. "I'm bored!" Ray Ray complained. "So what do we do now?" Monroe asked. "Well, we have to have Raven and Juniper Lee!" Terra explained. "But where do we start looking for the door to the light?" Ray Ray asked. "Dr. Dude?" Terra asked. "I'm a doctor, not a navigator!" Dr. Dude scolded. "Kaz?" Terra asked. "Um, I come back to you and that!" Kaz blushed. "Anyone?" Terra asked. Nobody answered. Everyone just held their heads and sighed. "What's this? The sun shining but not you!" A familiar voice joked. Everyone looked up to see Roger. "Roger!" Ray Ray smiled. "How you doing?" Monroe asked. "Oh, just fine! Just holding this envelope!" Roger smirked fanning himself with an envelope with a dragonfly on it. "That's Juniper Lee's seal!" Monroe exclaimed. "That means you must have been talking to her!" Neros realised. "Can we see it, please?" Tinyrocket asked. "If you want to get it, you have to catch me!" Roger smirked as he ran off. Everyone looked at Terra happily. "Let's go!" Terra smiled as they chased Roger. "You know? You guys should have stayed at your worlds!" Monroe asked. "No way! Hank asked us to help Terra to find your friends and we still haven't found them yet!" Darth Ben Valor said. "Yeah, and we want to help out as well!" Jake smiled. Monroe then smiled. "It's your funeral!" Monroe smirked. Terra then heard a voice. "Remembe, Terra. You will be the one who will open the door to the light." A voice said. Terra nodded and ran on.

Terra's group finally caught Roger and they rested in a tent for the tent. Terra wasn't tired so she went outside so she walked out to see a crossroads. "Uh-oh. We got a tough decision ahead of us!" Terra frowned. Then, a message in a bottle appears on an unknown beach area. On one of the rock spires, a cloaked figure appears with her yellow eye revealed. She then walked through a city in the rain. Suddenly, a new breed of Heartless surrounds him. A Heartless jumped at her but the figure got out two Keyblades and fought back. The Heartless started to attack her. He then backflips with his Keyblades spinning. She then jumps in the air and fought more Heartless. Shee lands on a platform and then jumps on a neon sign. Shee looks up. Then, another cloaked figure appears. Shee was blindfolded. The first figure notices her and she jumped down to fight the Heartless. The second figure walks to the edge of the building. The first figure then used Strike Raid on a Heartless while the second figure jumped now. Shee grabbed hold of the Keyblade and continues to fall. The first figure continues to run and the second figure continues to fall. Then, the first figure was on top of the building. Then, Terra was seen. She was falling from sky just like the start of her dream. The figure walks towards the bottle. The second figure is falling again. Then, Juniper Lee in a black cloak flips forwards and landed on the ground. He gotten into a fighting stance. The figure walks towards the bottle. The second figure walks by him. "She looks just like you." The figure said. Then, Snoopy was seen inside the ocean unconscious. "Everything is coming back to me... the true..." The figure said.

**The End**

I did it! I finished Terra's Kingdom Hearts Adventure! Now to update my other stories! Review away!


End file.
